


Love Triangles

by glittergrenade



Category: New Warriors, Nova (Comics), The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Story, Love Triangles, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Harm, also angsty as hell tho, and of course a friggin lot of love triangles, i mean a friggin lot of Robbie angst, lots of love triangles, mcr trash, robbie and kaine like my chemical romance, too much Robbie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergrenade/pseuds/glittergrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Squirrel Girl comes and accidentally surprises Robbie and Aracely on a *not*-date, it might just be enough to spark a tangled mess of adolescent love and angst, setting off a chain reaction and alighting hearts all throughout the New Warriors…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speedball

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I finished this fic way back in Spring but I'm actually putting the whole thing on the internet. I'm like constant bigass mood swings the whole time I wrote this (and still tbh) which kinda influenced my writing so yeah its angsty and possibly very triggering to some; that's why it took sooo long to get the courage to put it online, so maybe please be gentle maybe yeah? (that said, ofc I love comments lol) Though hopefully some parts are fluffy funny too. But how I got the idea, right — like perfect as NW Vol 5 was, one thing that can make any comic better is extra relationship drama, right? Lol...
> 
> So this takes place directly after the final issue of New Warriors Vol 5 (which is when I started writing it); and as Nova's comic goes, it takes place right after Axis (which is before he and Carrie got together), and for Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, it takes place before #1 (though she does have the newer costume): and as Kaine goes, it takes place before Spider-Verse, cuz I started writing it before then. Silhouette isn't there at the start, but she comes in later, and the reason is this — when I started this fic I hadn't got through New Warriors Vol 1, but then I finished reading that early on back in February and btw it's amazing hella hella amazing yeah and I love Silhouette :D
> 
> Okay also btw: about age differences... I mean, yeah there are some age differences. Like maybe Aracely's around 15 (a guess)? And Robbie _IS_ 18 — according to the great Chris Yost himself, Robbie is 18 in New Warriors Vol 5. And like I know a (high school) senior who dated a freshman, so y'know. Not necessarily weird!! :)

The blood red sun was setting on Wundagore Mountain, and Speedball and Hummingbird were walking, side by side in the fading crimson light, spiraling along its rocky slope. Aracely glided slightly as she skipped along, while Robbie strode beside her at a normal brisk pace, arms folded over his chest, then in his pockets, then over his chest again. He couldn't exactly figure out where to put them.

Aracely had been begging for this all day — or rather, for a couple of days. Just one walk alone together in the sunset, she had pleaded, it would be good exercise, healthy fresh air, enlightening to experience nocturnal nature, and a bunch of other weird excuses. In the end he'd given up just to get her off his back. But right now, Robbie couldn't really imagine anymore why he'd possibly agreed to this; it had to be the awkwardest walk in history. Even if Kaine hadn't been kinda scary when he'd pulled Robbie aside to threaten him before they'd left, Robbie still would've been wishing he hadn't went along with this.

The main discomfort lay in the fact that this _thing_ they were having, could hardly be called a conversation. Aracely was talking _at_ him, in a string of observations and questions that he was barely paying attention to. It wasn't as if he didn't make an effort. Every so often he would inject a comment, maybe a joke; Aracely would acknowledge it with a simple reply before going off again on a tangent; and his concentration would fade out into awkward nothingness for the next few minutes. It wasn't even as if Robbie couldn't keep up his own similar lighthearted monologue, some of the time. He guessed he was scared of what might come up if he acted like he was too interested. He wished Vance was here. Vance would make things fun. Robbie liked Vance, a lot — he didn't want Aracely to even know how much, and he didn't think she did. It wasn't bulging at the forefront of his mind like his Penance thoughts, and he made a conscious effort not to think about it. The irony.

Very awkward. Robbie didn't feel comfortable enough with Aracely for the just two of them to be alone too long. After all, she was a crazy girl who, for some crazy reason, had a blatant crush on him. She had never told him so directly, but it was pretty obvious, even if it wasn't for the comments from other teammates, who she _did_ seem to have told. That was the awkwardest thing ever.

Robbie stared at the sunset. He'd heard somewhere that a blood sunset was bad news… or was that a blood dawn? Whatever, he didn't believe in that sorta thing anyway. "Nice weather," he interrupted the middle of her talking, gesturing towards it, then added in curious afterthought, "if the sun counts as weather."

Aracely nodded. "It's so romantic!"

Robbie blushed, glad it was dark. Telepath or not, she didn't need to see she'd made him blush. "I guess… kind of! Objectively, red sunsets _are_ pretty romantic things; I betcha ten bucks there's a pic of one in the dictionary under the word 'romantic.' But don't get any ideas — no more than you already have, 'Cely."

Well damn, he was lame.

Aracely's white teeth glinted in the dark as she smiled at him. "Awwh, Robbie." She looked away again. "Come on, let's climb higher. This mountain has such a cool tippy top! I wonder why the High Evolutionary made it that way? He must be an artist, the abstract kind, because it really doesn't look natural. Do you like abstract art? Do you like mountain climbing? Let's go up more!"

"To the very top?" Robbie grinned, his daring spirit bubbling up in his stomach. He could handle this! Sure she was crazy, and a little creepy; but she was a nice girl, and she was a New Warrior; and hey, Speedball was a smooth dude! As much as he didn't want to encourage her… he didn't completely mind showing off.

Aracely nodded vibrantly. "Tippy top! If we can make it; it's _really_ steep. I've never tried mountain climbing, but it sounds fun!"

"Climbing is for wimps," Robbie smiled cheekily. "Come here! Why don't you get a close up look at how you roll when you're the _Masked Marvel_." He beckoned her, and it was only when she wrapped her arms around his torso that he remembered this could get a little weird. Oh, whatever; no going back now, so might as well enjoy it. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Hold tight," he smiled, backing them up a few steps, then slammed his foot against a rock. In an instant, his whole body transformed as he bounced himself up, taking her with him. His aura of golden light bathed them both, and colorful energy bubbles danced around them. He twirled in midair with practiced skill, making sure it was him that bumped the mountainside to make their next bounce, and not her. That would be nasty if she slammed into the hard rock: Hummingbird pancake. He focused his kinetic field to protect her.

Robbie snuck a glance at her face. Aracely's eyes were wide as they looked able to get, and her lips were parted slightly in a thrilled smile. She looked like she was having the time of her life. "This is… amazing," she breathed. "We should do this more often."

"Oh, uh…" Robbie didn't know what to think about that. Kaine was one thing that passed his mind, which surprised him. It wasn't his own reluctance that he thought of first, but Kaine's. Kaine probably knew what was best for her better than Robbie did. But truth was, Robbie realized, he was totally enjoying this. Provided she kept her mind out of his personal business, doing it again would be awesome.

"You know, though," Aracely continued, "I can float. So climbing wouldn't actually be necessary for getting to the top, even without bouncing. It'd just be for the experience of trying it out."

"Right," Robbie found himself blushing again. Aracely, the voice of reason? Crap, now she probably thought he was an idiot. Although that might help his case, he'd heard somewhere that girls preferred intelligent men… "You want me to set you down then?"

"Nope!" she replied right away, as they bounced off another piece of rock. "This is way cooler than mountain climbing! What are your balls made of? Where do they go when you're not bouncing?"

"They go to a freaky sweet kinetic dimension, that I'm actually part of, in a completely scientific way," Robbie explained, proud to have an intelligent answer this time, as they landed, coming to a stop at the very top of the mountain. Aracely hopped several inches into the air to steady herself. Robbie smiled, holding out an unneeded hand to help. Then suddenly, at that moment, he heard a girlish excited shriek, and it was half a second before he realized it wasn't Aracely.

He whirled around. Simultaneously, the new girl scrambled to her feet. Robbie stared, blinking through the darkness, trying to let his eyes readjust after the glow of his kinetic field. Who would be lingering on the top of a mountain — let alone the High Evolutionary's mountain — when it was getting this dark?

His focus cleared, so he could make her out better. The girl had a short brunette haircut and a vague smile across her lips, looking pretty happy for someone who had just been surprised on a mountaintop. She was wearing a fur-rimmed leotard, a burgundy bolero, matching boots, grey tights, acorn earrings, had a big fluffy tail. A squirrel with a pink bow on its head was sitting on the rock beside her.

Robbie blinked, his eyes widening as his eyesight cleared. "Doreen?" He breathed in confused recognition. "Squirrel Girl??!"

"Speedball!" Doreen squeaked. Yes, it was definitely her. As she came a step closer, her face was easier to distinguish. The freckles, the button nose, the tiny buckteeth that she hid whenever she was thinking about it, but that Robbie knew firsthand actually felt great kissing. She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back, a little surprised. He could feel her cheek against his neck, and he ran his fingers affectionately through her short hair. He hadn't seen her in a long while.

"Hi!" Aracely butted in, a smile on her face as she tapped Doreen on the shoulder, and Robbie pulled back, grinning. Fortunately, Aracely didn't seem threatened at all. That would've been uncomfortable. "I'm Hummingbird! I've never heard of you, but that's not saying a lot. You're a superhero?" She glanced down at the squirrel suddenly, and Doreen followed her eyes. "You're a superhero who talks to squirrels?" Aracely awed. "That's like the coolest power ever!"

Doreen smiled cheerfully. "Well thanks, I'm glad you think so!"

Robbie nodded, a steady grin on his face as he gave the introductions. "Aracely, meet Doreen! Doreen, meet Aracely! Doreen, what the heck are you doing up here?"

Doreen's smile faded, her gaze flitting between Robbie and Aracely. "I heard the New Warriors had gotten back together! Furthermore, I heard you were on the team again, Speedball. Even further _more_ , I found out that your headquarters are here, and well, this is going to sound dumb, but I actually didn't know how to get inside the mountain. I left the Squirrel-a-gig parked at the bottom." She bit her lip, glancing away at the lingering light in the west where the sun had sank below the horizon.

Robbie tilted his head, wondering what was the matter. She was, like, his biggest fan. "Furthermore told you the truth! But it's easier to find the entrance in the daytime. Just sayin'. Now why'd you come looking for us? Wanna sign up for the team? Justice thinks we should expand."

"Wait — what?" Doreen gaped. "I… seriously?!"

"So that's _not_ why you came?" Robbie gauged from her total look of thrilled amazement. He grinned at her expression. "Social visit? Superhero team-up?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Doreen replied, her face open and honest.

"Aww," Aracely mumbled under her breath, her eyes half closed. Well… she was weird.

"If I was…" Robbie echoed, then trailed off. "Oh," he added, for completeness, and there was a silence. He got it now, he knew exactly what she was talking about. Last time they had seen each other, to put it mildly… it hadn't been a happy time in Robbie's life. Doreen had tried to show him reason, but he had been too lost to listen. He really didn't want to let himself think too hard on that right now, but… ugh, why did this always have to happen? Whenever he finally felt like maybe he could be happy, it always came rushing back, and he hated himself again. "I'm okay," he replied, forcing a little smile, though it was a struggle to actually not zone out from the uncomfortable reality. He thought he could hear a pulsing in his head. "Actually, I'm better than okay. These days, I'm fantastic!"

Aracely opened her eyes fully, and said at this inopportune moment: "Oh, Squirrel Girl! Do you have feelings for Speedball? Just a friendly reminder that you like him for all the wrong reasons! A happy carefree reality TV star?" She paused. "I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a man like that, you won't have any luck in _this_ mountain! _Especially_ not with Robbie."

Doreen stared at her, blushing like a turnip. Her face had steadily gotten redder and redder with each of Aracely's words, and Robbie got the uncomfortable feeling that he must be pretty red, too. So much for decreasing the awkwardness! He put a firm arm around Aracely's shoulders. She opened her mouth as if to protest, then stopped, closed it, and grinned delightedly, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"What my good friend, and fellow New Warrior, here means," Robbie said with another forced smile, though he was too embarrassed with himself right now to feel annoyed, "is that I'm not a reality TV star anymore! You knew that, though! Now, how about we go inside, Doreen? Meet the all-new all-modern up-to-date gang? Have hot chocolate? We should _totally_ all have hot chocolate." He removed his arm from Aracely and cracked his knuckles.

"You don't really know him," Aracely commented, gazing persistently at Doreen. "Hot chocolate is good, though! We all like hot chocolate. I love marshmallows, especially those rainbow ones, do we have any?"

"Let's go find out!" Robbie held both hands up in the air, and pointed energetically and conspicuously down the mountain. They needed to get back with the Warriors before things got intense. The two women in the world who actually seemed to be attracted to him… probably not the best combination, when they were strong-willed as these girls could be! Especially since one of them was a telepath. Yeah, this was a disaster waiting to happen. He cleared his throat, but it wasn't easy getting some words in, even for him.

"I _do_ know him! I know all about him!" Doreen crossed her arms, not even looking at Robbie. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"He was never this sunny happy-go-lucky idol you thought you had a crush on!" Aracely persisted. "That's not who he is! I'm sorry to dash your hopes."

Robbie waved one arm between them. "You both want the same man, very tragic, I apologize that I'm so desirable, but I really can't help it! So how about we all go inside and cheer up?" Straight out. Straight up.

"No, Robbie," Aracely faced him. "This is easy to fix up. Just one big misunderstanding!" She smiled cheerfully. "I know Doreen would see it, if you were a squirrel. She only understands squirrels. I understand other things."

"I do not only understand squirrels!" Doreen yelled indignantly. The squirrel by her side chittered, and she added, "And Tippy-Toe doesn't think I even really understand squirrels!"

"Not only squirrels!" Aracely said apologetically. "You misunderstand me. You understand how they think, because you know them. I hear minds. If Speedball was a squirrel, you might understand him better. But it's just like whatsisname. Harry Styles and a Directioner. You think he's one way, but you only see what he wants you to see. Robbie is dark and gritty, so he's not your type. You don't like dark and gritty, do you?"

"Excuse me!" Robbie said loudly, trying to drown out his anxiety with the literal sound of his voice. Trying to stay grounded and aware. Why did he always get like this in the most inconvenient times? "Aracely, are you for real here? Dark? _Gritty_? I mean, like… honestly?" He winced pointedly. He didn't even like the term 'gritty' when he came across it on RottenTomatoes.com. It was _way_ too overused to describe, well, pretty much everything, from Mad Max to Twilight to Malcolm X.

"See?!" Doreen was starting to look more than just a little irritated. "And as for the One Direction comparison, hello, I have some self-respect! I am not some obsessed fangirl!!!" She stomped her foot and slammed her tail against the rock angrily. She paused, then glanced at Robbie, her eyes wide suddenly. "I'm not, am I? Or do you kiss all the girls?"

There was a silence, in which Robbie was enormously guilt-tripped by Doreen's big brown eyes. "No," he replied honestly. "Of course not, Doreen. You're awesome, and I'm no Tony Stark."

The smile returned to Doreen's face, but Aracely's expression actually seemed one of troubled surprise. "You kissed her? When? Why? Were you dating?"

Robbie answered immediately to save Doreen the trouble. "I kissed her because she's a beautiful, sweet, extremely kickass superhero… ah yeah, good old days! Now who wants to go inside?" He raised his hand hopefully, but both girls were evidently too distraught to follow his example. He lowered it and made a point of jutting out his lower lip poutily. Yeah, it was true that a definite part of his reason for kissing her had been due to the high he'd gotten on fame from the reality show… but he definitely didn't need to mention that to either of them.

Aracely reached out and touched his lip, and he jumped backwards, a couple energy bubbles popping in and out of reality by his side. "You're unhappy," she observed.

"Hello, I'm being fought over by two pretty women! This isn't a very comfy situation!" Robbie pointed out.

"You were doing the reality show when you met her — oh, I wanna see a reality show sometime, how about The Bachelorette! — and she was a fan," Aracely said distantly, then glanced at Doreen to explain. "The show makes him feel guilty, because of what it resulted in. He keeps trying not to think about it."

"Aracely!" Robbie cried, panic running through him, and he gave her a gentle but hopefully warning shove. _Shut up shut up shut up._

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to trigger anything." Aracely floated away from his hand, her eyes widening as if she was seeing straight through him. "Come on, Doreen, let's go inside and eat marshmallows with hot chocolate sauce. This conversation is making him feel worse about the town in Connecticut."

"Aracely!" Robbie repeated more angrily, but his voice came out an octave higher than he meant to. He bit his lip in frustration, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He couldn't deny it: she was right. This conversation was bad for him. That didn't mean he was going to admit it, though. If only… if only so many things, but right now: if only her crush on him stemmed from anything _but_ the fact that he was a screwed-up wreck! That was just _wrong_. Flat-out wrong. Honestly, it was the biggest hint that she was absolutely insane, in his opinion. Still — and he hated admitting this even to himself — but through his horrified shame, it actually touched him, too. The fact that she knew every part of him, even the part that he tried so hard to hide, and… she liked him anyway. She didn't avoid him; or treat him like he was a piece of glass that could break with one touch. She just thought he was a great guy!

Aracely gazed at him, still wide-eyed and innocent. "Do you wanna go back down now, Robbie?"

He nodded coolly, sitting down and swinging his legs over the edge. "You still wanna try mountain climbing, Aracely?"

Once he'd let himself over the edge, the girls followed instantly, and Robbie scrabbled against the cliff face to let himself down quick enough for the distance between them to be safe. His arms were very strong, but it wasn't long before his hands started to feel uncomfortable against the jagged stone, even through all the callouses. He took a breath, tempted for a moment to let his kinetic field soften the touch of the sharp rock against his skin, but he decided against it. He didn't want to risk bouncing off the wall; that would be embarrassing. Also, he could do with a bit of pain. After all the pain he had caused, it would be another crime not to…

_Don't think that way. You're not supposed to think like that._ Yeah, these girls were getting to him. He shifted his attention to Doreen, who (along with her squirrel Tippy Toe) was deftly climbing down around him. "Now I can see how you got up here so easily!" he observed.

"Squirrels are great climbers! Plus, I have retractable knuckle spikes — like Wolverine's kid, Daken, only smaller and not metal," she explained brightly, but her smile faded, and she slowed down beside him. She glanced over at Aracely — Hummingbird had gotten tired of mountain climbing pretty quick, apparently, and was now just floating around in the air a ways off. Doreen looked back at Robbie. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Speedball's heart was heavy, but he nodded as brightly as he was able. "Sure… shoot, before I fall off this mountain."

Doreen lowered her voice. "Is that true, what she said? _Are_ you still dark and gritty? Sorry, lemme rephrase that: do you still feel the same way you felt when I saw you last? Aka absolutely nuts?"

"I…" Robbie looked away, his heart low. His mind felt distant from his body — was he actually still on the side of the cliff…? Was he still talking to Doreen…? — but he made a real effort to focus, struggling to come up with a Speedballesque answer. He failed. Probably because being dark and gritty in the first place wasn't exactly Speedballesque.

"You don't have to answer," Doreen added quickly. "If it hurts. If you're still crazy and it would awaken the crazy. But you should know, that tragedy wasn't your fault, and it wasn't a singular occurrence, either."

"I know," Robbie sighed, and it was true. He looked back at her, and for a moment he felt so comfortable with her; the feelings of his heart on the tip of his tongue. About how he knew the facts, he understood in theory that it wasn't _exclusively_ his fault — but it was still on him, it would always be on him, what kind of idiot picks a fight with Nitro next to a school, he was a monster, he was the worst kind of animal that existed though that was insulting to Niels, he would never be finished his penance for it, and… but no. He couldn't tell her that, and not only for her sake. It was for his, too. As long as his homies believed he was okay, he could feel some kind of okay. It was what he wanted. For them all be happy. It had been working pretty well so far, right? Besides, she thought he was crazy, and that stung a little. He took a deep breath. "Hey, Aracely is the crazy one, you'll see that soon enough. Last time you saw me, I know I was… well, you know, I don't have to describe it for you, since you know! But now, I've come to terms with things, and I'm all back to normal again!" He smiled pretty convincingly, if he dared think so himself. And he wasn't really lying. He was just about normal. Apart from constantly hating himself. Just about.

Doreen smiled back, her brightness genuine and beautiful. "Great! That's what I thought. But it's great anyway. I'm glad you've finally seen reason."

"Yeah…" Robbie stared down between his legs. The mountain looked awfully sheer, and a long ways more to go. Ugh. "Bouncing would be so much easier," he commented.

Doreen giggled. "If you really just want to get down for the hot chocolate, you can just let go. I can catch up pretty fast. And your friend, Aracely; I see she can fly."

Robbie followed her gaze. Aracely was quite a ways below them now, floating down, running her fingertips against the cliff face dreamily. He grinned back and nodded. "If you're sure, Squirrel Girl. I'll get the hot chocolate started. ARACELY!" he shouted in warning.

She looked up at him sorta vacantly.

"GERONIMO!" he shouted, and pushed off.

The familiar rush hit him, and he hurtled in freefall through the air until he hit a boulder that jutted out from a spot lower on the mountain, and bounced off from there onwards, forcing his grin wide on his face, to try and help him feel it. This was the thrill that he lived for! No matter what anyone said, these were the coolest superpowers in the world. They beat Hulk-level energy blasts in every way possible. Those never made him feel alive. This did. It helped him pretend everything was okay.

He stopped bouncing when he reached a flat slope, and looked back. Nimble as she was, Doreen's climbing was really no match for his bouncing. Aracely, on the other hand, was a different matter, and she got there almost the same time he did. "How'd it go?" she said instantly, beaming at him. "I thought you and Doreen could do with some time to talk alone, so I left to let you do that. Does she understand now? It's so weird, isn't it? She likes you because she thinks you're something that you're really completely not!"

This here. _This_ had to end. Robbie gave her a hard look. "About that. I thought I told you we were never going to discuss that again. Especially not in front of other people. Especially not people who actually like me." He flushed abashedly and added, "at _all_. I mean, in any way. Nothing to do with her liking me like _that_."

"Of course not," Aracely smirked. Then she looked suddenly serious. "But Robbie, that was only about you hurting yourself, and I didn't even mention you hurting yourself. I still think it's so weird, though. Doreen thinks you've got, like, no depth to you, and that turns her on for some reason, but all the while, you're a—"

"Shut up," Robbie growled, clenching his jaw. Why did she have to talk about this like it was just another topic for conversation? "Don't say it," he added, a quiet warning to his voice.

Aracely stared at him for a few seconds. "Don't say what? I know you think of yourself as a freak, but you're not one, and you should know I would never call you that! Ohhh no, did you think I was gonna call you a masochist? Don't worry, I know you're not a masochist! By definition, masochists derive pleasure from pain; I don't think that would be completely an accurate word. You and pleasure are rare company. You derive… satisfaction from pain. But that's not it, either, not exactly. You _relish_ it. It's more than penance…"

Robbie's heart was pounding, and having this all relayed to him, was literally terrifying. He preferred not to ponder these kinds of details, but now that he thought about it, it was like she was deciphering his screwed up mind like Morse code. Doc Samson had done this to him one time — that had been bad enough, and _he_ was just a psychologist, not a telepath. The feeling she was trying to describe was intense, orgasmic, not something she would know, thank God. And better than he deserved. He glanced up at Doreen. She was still climbing along, loudly humming a funny tune, but she was relatively almost here. He took a deep breath and glowered at Aracely. Wait. He took another deep breath. Angry wasn't the way to talk to her. He had learned by now that she didn't really respond to threats.

"Aracely." His quiet voice wasn't exactly calm, but at least he managed to keep it from being hostile. "I don't derive _anything_ from pain. I don't cut myself anymore. I'm fine now."

"But you're not fine…" she said softly, reaching for his hand in a comforting manner, but he simply glanced at her hand distastefully and crossed his arms. She widened her eyes slightly, which unnerved him; then crossed her own arms, a rejected look on her face. She made puppy dog eyes at him. "Don't you want to know what I was going to call you?"

Robbie gazed steadily back at her. "No."

Aracely told him anyway, the irritating sympathy filling her eyes again. "I was going to call you an emo. It's a cool thing to be, I promise."

Robbie continued to gaze at her. _Emo?_ Suddenly, an image of himself in black clothes and eyeliner and a sparkly badass guitar popped into his mind, and somehow, it made him smile. "Emo?" he said softly. "Huh. Emo. Y'know, if you leave out the negative stereotype, I think I could totally live with that."

"Guys!" Doreen announced herself in a loud cheerful voice, as she hopped the last bit of rock and met them at the bottom. "I thought you were gonna get the hot chocolate ready!"

With some effort, Robbie smiled at her. He was feeling suddenly very worn out and faint, but he supposed hot chocolate _would_ be soothing. "Oh, right, I got distracted!" he explained. "You can blame Aracely. But never fear, let's just go inside and make Justice do it instead. He's the easiest New Warrior to manipulate… for me anyway." Vance was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually sure what they were doing with their legs when they were bouncing together. I mean, Robbie's knees are usually bent when he bounces, but his arms were around Aracely's waist, so… yeah?? If they were both doing that with their legs it might be kinda weird. But they weren't really paying attention to their legs when they bounce in here so neither was I.


	2. Justice

Vance doodled in his notebook. He was never much of an artist (that was Robbie, out of the two of them), but he tended to make designs when he was daydreaming, and by now every edge of the page was framed by a nice detailed blocky pattern. He stared back at the words he had written. It said " _expansion,_ " and underneath he had written a list of names:

_"Silhouette"_

After their team-up, she had already agreed with enthusiasm. She had gone home to settle a few things she hadn't expanded on to the team, but she would be coming back to return as a full-time member of the New Warriors, soon as possible.

_"Night Thrasher"_

Vance hadn't asked him yet, but Dwayne's brother had proved himself a great kid, at heart, and Vance felt almost sure he would agree to this. Being a part of the New Warriors again would probably be good for the guy, plus also a way to honor Dwayne. He'd wanted that.

_"Rage"_

Another possible recruit he hadn't called up yet, but Vance missed him. In fact, Elvin and the rest of the friends were pretty much the only things he missed about the Initiative, which had seemed to cause nothing but pain. He wasn't sure Elvin would be eager to join — he was in school, and he took that seriously — but there was no harm in asking.

Vance's eyes moved on to the next name on the list.

_"Namorita"_

He wasn't sure why he had written it. His mind had already wandered into daydreams by that point, honestly. Officially, Nita had died, and he had no reason to believe otherwise… except for the current Atlantean on the team, who had only come to the surface in a mission to find her, determined she was alive. Faira Sar Namora…

Vance's gaze wandered to her now. She was sitting on the couch with Kaine, and the two of them were whispering softly to each other. It was cute. Water Snake looked and moved exactly like Nita, actually, and Vance wasn't sure she wasn't the same person. He didn't nag her about it like Robbie did, but… it was impossible to look at her and not see his old friend. Crap, this recruiting thing was harder than Vance had anticipated. Maybe he should scratch Nita off the list.

Sun Girl and Haechi were also on the couch, and her head was on his shoulder. They were pretty cute too, really. Very different personality types, but Vance thought it worked for them nicely. Nova wasn't here, however; he was the only member of the team who didn't live in their headquarters, and his mom had set him a curfew.

At that moment, the door opened, and Jake Waffles came in the Hangout Room, escorting the _happy couple_ from their _date in the sunset_ (as Vance thought of it; which made him a little uncomfortable, but hey, Aracely was a _super_ lucky girl, and Robbie could do worse).

Vance eyes settled on Speedball. Robbie looked beautiful, he thought. Robbie Baldwin always looked beautiful. Handsome features, younger but sharper than Vance's own… Deep, baby blue eyes, that Vance would willingly drown himself in, indeed he longed to whenever he looked into their deep wells… Golden blond hair that would be an honor to tangle oneself in for eternity. He didn't want think it in that exact wording, of course. He tried not to. Vance was a poetic sort, and Robbie was so deserving of poetry, it was legit impossible not to. He'd liked Robbie even without the long golden hair, of course. Robbie was always gorgeous, even so scarred, happy or sad, though Vance much preferred seeing the happy demonic smile. Robbie deserved to smile, just like he was smiling now. Robbie seemed tired, but not bad. He had the prettiest teeth. And a really, really, really, hot bod. Though Vance didn't want to admit he thought so.

Vance was so busy daydreaming about his best friend, it was some indiscernible amount of time before he realized there was another person along with the two, an unexpected third wheel tagging along with the _happy couple_.

"Hi," she introduced herself presently, "I'm Squirrel Girl, a friend of Speedball's! You can call me Doreen if you want. It's such an honor to meet you all!"

Kaine looked up. "The fuck is this rodent?" he raised an eyebrow at Robbie, and Doreen looked abashed.

"She's just like you, Kaine!" Aracely said in a scolding voice. "You talk to spiders, she talks to squirrels! You have wrist spikes, she has knuckle spikes. I mean, literally, you could be _her_ clone." Kaine looked nonplussed. He glared anyway.

Robbie wrapped an arm around Squirrel Girl's shoulders. "I told you guys all about Doreen, right? She's a badass."

"Uh…" Justice tilted his head, thinking hard. He didn't remember Robbie ever talking about her, but he was pretty sure he recognized her. "You're the girl who takes care of Luke Cage's baby?"

Doreen nodded, a half smile back on her face. "Up until recently, yes; Danielle is a cutie!"

"Up until recently?" Vance glanced at Robbie. "Uh… so you two went recruiting?"

"No!" Robbie shook his head instantly.

"Squirrel Girl was just on the mountain, looking for him, to visit!" Aracely put in. "She's tired from her trip from New York. Make her feel at home! Make some hot chocolate! Or I can make the hot chocolate?"

"Oh, sorry," Vance scratched his neck. "Of course. Sit down, Doreen; friends of New Warriors are always welcome here." He closed his notebook and got up. "I'll make… wait, hot chocolate? Do we even have any hot chocolate mix?"

"The High Evolutionary ate a pretty healthy diet, if his kitchen is any indication," Selah commented.

"I suppose healthy _native_ food?" checked Faira distractedly.

"I don't believe he is in the habit of consuming sugary beverages," Jake Waffles helped unhelpfully.

"There's tea," suggested Mark.

"Tea?" Robbie echoed despairingly, collapsing onto the couch.

"There's honey too," Mark added.

"Awesome," Robbie shut his eyes. "Go make it. You're the Asian, so you're the expert. You guys invented tea."

Mark stared intensely at him. "I'm American."

"I'll make it, keep the peace," Selah offered, rolling her eyes. "I feel like a warm drink anyway, for _myself_!" She stood up and walked briskly away.

"I love you!" Robbie yelled after her.

Doreen sat beside him on the couch. As if in immediate response, Aracely squeezed herself on Robbie's other side. Vance looked back and forth between the two. That was… interesting. He felt like something was going on there.

He took a chance. "How was your date?"

Robbie made an odd squeaking sound, and Aracely put in, "It was interrupted. But we don't mind! I like Doreen, she's nice!"

"You were on a date?" Doreen said in a slightly high-pitched voice that sounded like she was trying too hard to be calm. Her face was very red.

"No, Vance is just making fun of me," said Robbie, in a very firm voice.

"Okay," Vance said apologetically. It seemed he had hit a nerve.

"It's awkward," Aracely explained. "She's a nice girl, but she's also competition for the love of my life."

"I am not the love of your life!" Robbie protested, reddening.

Faira smirked; she seemed to relish Robbie's discomfort.

Justice blushed; this conversation was making him uncomfortable, too. "Ah… yeah, guys, as interesting as this may seem—"

"Interesting?" Mark echoed with a small sigh. Vance stopped in mid-sentence, nonplussed. He'd been about to try and work it all out for them. Had he said something wrong?

" _Interesting_?" Robbie stared at Vance with wide eyes. "'Interesting' is a new episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars! This is not 'interesting'! Was Firestar and Ultra-Girl 'interesting'?"

Vance bit his lip suddenly, the beginnings of a headache to coming on as he thought of those two… his heart hurt especially for Firestar. In the corner of his soul, he still thought he harbored feelings for her. But that could never be. Hey, at least he had Robbie! Even when he was annoying, _Robbie_ would never _betray_ him. And Robbie was still single, apparently… ah… not that that was relevant… his mind wandered. Presently Vance swallowed, forcing his mind off that topic. "That's completely different. It was… I didn't hook up with Suzy till Angel… ugh, it couldn't be less comparable!" He was terrible at this; he felt his cheeks grow hot, partly with irritation.

"Yeah…" Robbie scratched his blond head in visible regret, then looked back at him. "It is. Look man, I…"

"It's okay." Vance shook his head abashedly, suddenly hyperaware of all the New Warriors (apart from Sam and Selah, them not being there) watching. "Now," he said conclusively, "lighten up and tell me about your gorgeous love life and all the women who love you."

Aracely looked sympathetic, but kinda out of it. "Aw, Vance. Would it be rude to ask how, after everything you've been through, is your mind so… focused?" _Would it be rude?_ She actually seemed genuine. Least she was asking.

Pause. Vance could feel the others' discomfort. Kaine rolled his eyes. Mark shifted in his seat, breaking the deep silence. Vance stared at his hands (why was she even asking this? Robbie was the one she liked), and Robbie said: "He's just that rad. You shouldn't harass him about it."

Vance looked up at him, warmth rushing into him at Robbie's beautiful face. "Naw. I've made peace with things though." He wished. "That's why I'm called Justice. …Are we still talking about my pathetic love life?"

"I was mostly referring to your father, your prison time, your misguided Avengers obsession, what happened to the boy with the letters for a name, and what else happened at that camp," Aracely said slowly, "but never mind, you wanted to hear about Robbie's gorgeous love life and all the women who love him; who am I to interrupt that!" Vance felt his face grow hot as first she listed things that, granted, still didn't make him feel great to think about... heck, he kinda wanted to disappear right now off the face of the earth... and then as she relayed his own words to him. Was she usually this nosy?

"Please," Doreen flushed, "let's not do this. I'm serious, lady."

"Don't worry, you're not included," Aracely smiled at her. "You're not in love with him. Like I said, you're in love with a fantasy who doesn't exist."

"Aracely…" Kaine looked exhausted, which was probably a good thing right now. "You may have a crush, but you're an adolescent girl, and I don't think you should include yourself, either. Fuck, I _know_ you shouldn't. I'd just appreciate if you all would stop acting like idiots, for once."

"I'm his soulmate," Aracely sighed. "I really didn't want to throw this on Speedball all at once, but you forced my hand. I'm his soulmate. I know him even better than Justice does!"

Vance raised his eyebrows, his curiosity instantly sparked. He had known Robbie since they were kids. "And what is it exactly that you know?"

Robbie squealed, and kicked Aracely hard in the leg. Aracely widened her eyes and glanced at Jake Waffles.

"I'm sensing awkwardness in this subject," the canine New Man offered, and he looked to Vance like he would be blushing if anybody could see through his chestnut fur.

Vance looked between the Robbie and Aracely inquiringly. What was going on between them? "Forget I asked!" Justice waved a hand. His curiosity hadn't diminished; he just didn't want to make this any more awkward than it already was.

"Can we please change the subject?" Doreen asked politely but extremely uncomfortably, it seemed.

"Why don't you just express your feelings?" Faira suggested, very nonhelpfully. "I don't need to be a telepath to know that you could all use that. Guessing at each other's thoughts is a pointless waste of time."

"Robbie already knows that," Doreen sighed.

"So, has he picked either of you?" Kaine queried impatiently. "Or straight-out verbally turned you both down?"

"I'm not pathetic," Doreen muttered, looking reproachful.

"Neither am I!" Aracely pronounced louder. "I'm his soulmate, and I'm through with pretending otherwise!"

"You are so embarrassing yourself," Kaine winced, then stood up abruptly and grabbed her by the arm. Well, he was staring to wake up. "Luckily, I got a solution. You're not soulmates — _because soulmates don't fucking exist_."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Interesting theory. Well, this is such a strange and completely pointless conversation, you know. I mean, just in case anyone was wondering? _Christ_."

"Finally…" Mark began to nod at this, but Robbie held up a finger, wrapped an arm around Doreen and pulled her closer.

"Hummingbird is far from pathetic. She's very confident with the badassiness to back it up! And of course _you're_ not pathetic, Doreen. You've got every right to like me and say so… I mean, you're my girlfriend!"

"What?" both lover girls said in unison. That couldn't be convenient.

"You know!" Robbie was looking at Doreen, his eyebrows raised as if in encouraging anticipation.

"Oh…" she stared back at him. "But last time we saw each other you told me to go away."

"I was… not thinking clearly then, y'know," Robbie's voice seemed to falter for a moment, then he pulled a big smile. "Sorry."

She gazed at him for a second longer, then nodded quickly, glancing at Vance. "Oh yeah! Of course. Silly me. We're totally dating."

Justice stared at them, his jaw dropping a little. That had escalated quickly. This couldn't be real. Somehow it made him more than a little upset. It was not cool! And he couldn't help but feel sorry for Aracely, who was now totally pouting.

"Great," Kaine actually smiled, which looked a little strange on him. "So you're _not_ 'available'! And Squirrel Girl — God that name sounds so stupid aloud — welcome, enjoy your stay, and all that shit. Aracely, I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll find somebody more suited to you. In a few years. Maybe thirty-five."

Aracely glared at him. "You're _not_ sorry, so don't say that." She turned her eyes back on Speedball. "Robbie, how could you? Her? She's… _her_! And out of all the thoughtless ways you could think to tell me this—" she began, then paused abruptly, mouth half open. He blushed and looked away.

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm… sorry."

"About what?" Robbie looked back at her, one eyebrow raised. "I'm not mad at you for hitting on me. I've done that aggressively to too many girls to count, when I was younger. Just ask Vance. But Scarlet Spider's right, you'll find somebody else." He paused. "I'm sorry for not telling you that I was already with someone. That wasn't cool of me."

Vance cleared his throat. Yeah, right. _As if he hadn't been single up till this moment._ It really wasn't cool of him. Well, this was a lot of drama, but well; it was true that, with his own history, he could hardly talk. Except no, he could. Vance wanted a family of his own someday, so he was _serious_ when he dated. This was total randomness, if he knew it. "Yeah. Well, Robbie, how about you show your _girlfriend_ her room? And no, you're not allowed to share."

"Wasn't planning to, mom," Robbie chuckled, and stood up with a shy grin. "Come on, Doreen, this is a jumbo size mountain, there are tons of spare rooms." They walked away.

Instantly Vance turned on Aracely, the wheels of his brain whirling and demanding to know what this heck that was all about. "Did you read his mind? I'm not asking you to be intrusive and read his mind if you didn't, but… he was totally making that up on the spot, wasn't he?"

Aracely nodded. "Totally faking!" But she looked distant. "He has the sexiest mind I've ever seen, I swear."

Kaine sighed. "You don't want to be with a man who'll always be lying to you, Aracely. It's probably for the better that he's dating a half-squirrel chick with a pet squirrel."

Aracely pouted. "He does like me! I know he does! He's just scared. And besides, he can't lie to me. I'll know if he's lying."

"She has a point," said Mark.

Aracely made a face. "They're kissing right now. Already. She initiated it, of course. She's obsessed. She kisses her Speedball posters at home. He checked to make sure she was in with things, he feels kinda bad for acting rashly, she yelled at him for literally one second, man she's so obsessed with his fake persona; but otherwise, they aren't being very communicative about this. They're all hormones. Compensating for personal things. That's terrible for a relationship."

Faira nodded in agreement. "Those two won't last long."

"Are you actually encouraging her?" Kaine cried dubiously.

Faira raised an eyebrow. "Not intentionally, Kaine. I call them as I see them."

Vance ran his fingers through his brown hair. He was feeling distressed. Why did the New Warriors always seem to need romantic drama to be complete? And on this level… it had to be a little much! "Are they on their way back, Aracely?"

Aracely nodded. "Yeah. They're not making out anymore."

Presently they heard a voice from the hall. Selah. "Tea's ready! Made with fresh mint, and there's honey on the side you can add to taste! Come if you want it!"

"Yum!" Aracely practically hopped into the air and soared towards the kitchen.

At that moment, Robbie and Doreen returned, holding hands, with Doreen's head against Robbie's shoulder. They were both red, and both had big wide grins on their faces. Vance thought that looked suspicious, but well, he was blushing too. It was hard not to blush, after the conversation they'd just had. "You all settled?" he checked, trying not to feel so begrudging.

Doreen nodded. "Tippy Toe wanted to get to bed early after our trip. She's grateful for the hospitality!"

"Oh…" Vance was a little confused, "anytime!" He guessed Tippy Toe must be the squirrel, since it was no longer following her around. He stood up. "You want tea? Selah just called it was ready."

Robbie yawned. "Yeah! Hope it's caffeinated."

Vance rubbed his temples, exhaustion washing over him like a tidal wave. He had gotten up very early this morning to visit to Steve Rogers and tell about their latest exploits and his expansion ideas. "I know right… I might actually just go to bed right now, guys. You're good hosts, you don't need me."

"Hope you're not talking to me," said Kaine.

"You're a good host," Vance winked at him.

"God I hate you," Kaine sighed. "I'm gonna get that healthy tea." He left the room.

Robbie rewrapped his arm around Doreen's waist. "Get some sleep, Vance. Tomorrow we can look for some supervillains to beat up."

"Yeah," Vance rubbed his eyes and walked down the hall.

"Thanks!" Doreen called after him, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he repeated sleepily. He had the feeling he was going to have strange dreams.


	3. Hummingbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the fun part about writing Aracely is that I can write everybody's thoughts, y'know? Cuz she is officially a Nosy Telepath. Also she just as a gorgeously interesting personality and I only hope I did it any justice and didn't make her more annoying than she really is... Yeahhh and Kaine is one of them types who calls comics "graphic novels," I decided. Also, a TW for a lot of mentions of self-harm in this chapter.

Aracely was up early the next morning, hovering upside down over her bed and texting on her phone. It was sensitive to direction (like sideways), but she had discovered the phone being upside down worked the same as it being upside up, if she flipped it carefully enough. That was nice.

_You: Sam_

_You: Saaammm_

_You: Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam_

_You: Sam Sam Sammmmmmmmm_

_You: SAM!!!_

She had been doing this for almost a half hour now, and the clock had went from 5:08 to 5:34. Sam still wasn't responding, and she couldn't hear his mind all the way in Arizona, so she didn't know why. Maybe he was still asleep. Maybe he was out-of-range in space. Maybe he'd been eaten by a monster. Or maybe…

She tried again.

_You: Nova?_

Nope. That didn't work. Or wait, it did! Presently, the word "read" appeared at the bottom of the text messages.

_Sam: aracely?_

_Sam: too early… it's Saturdayyy_

Aracely grinned. Had that been the magic word? Instantly she began typing back.

_You: IKR! Saturday has a nice smell. I need you!_

After a few seconds, Sam replied.

_Sam: is it an emergency? My helmet got smashed when I was fighting the hulk_

_Sam: evil hulk_

_Sam: I mean, same hulk, but evil. There's a lot of hulks rnt there?_

_Sam: t was when most of the avengers were jerks the other day_

_Sam: i teamed up with captain America and spider man and carnage_

_Sam: it was cool_

Aracely paused, staring for a second. Then she typed.

_You: Sounds awesome! I wanna meet the Hulk! I'll add that to my bucket list, which I am now going to start. But you cant fly anymore?_

_Sam: Nova Force keeps short circuiting. It sucks_

_Sam: oh also i have a concussion. Apparently prtty bad._

_You: Don't worry, we don't mind if your crazy :)_

_Sam: is this speedball?_

_You: No, it's Aracely. I'm nicer than Speedball._

_You: Even tho Speedball is the awesomest dude on the planet ;)_

_Sam: oh right lol_

_Sam: so is it an emergency?_

_You: Total emergency!!!_

_Sam: K. c ya hummingbird_

_You: ^___^_

_Sam: :)_

_You: ^-^_

_Sam: uwu_

_You: :D_

Aracely turned off her phone, and flipped in the air to land on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and held it to her chest for a few moments, beaming conspiratorially at the stone ceiling. Then she got up, pulled on some shorts that were pretty and the blue hoodie that inspired Kaine, stuffed the phone in her pocket, and ran a brush several times through her hair. Then she walked out of her room, feeling happy, considering what had went down last night. Sam was on his way to Wundagore Mountain, and that meant her brand new awesome plan was already coming along nicely. Poor Speedball. He was a great guy, but she sometimes wished he could be a little more rational. And she adored his dark insecurities — she fell hard for the angsty ones — but there was a fine line to cross, a fine line.

She hesitated. Being what time it was, the New Warriors weren't generally doing a lot yet. But Kaine was in the kitchen, so she decided to go talk to him.

She found him sitting at the table with one hand around a cup of coffee, reading a comic book. She glanced at the glossy pages and saw drawings of zombie hoards. Wow!

"It's The Walking Dead," Kaine explained, without looking up at her. "Found it lying around in the Hangout Room. Apparently one of these kids we've teamed up with here likes this sort of shit."

"You like it too," Aracely observed. His mind was pretty engrossed in the story.

"I dunno," he mumbled, yawning as he turned the page, and took another sip of his coffee. "I like a good night's sleep better."

She gazed at his face, feeling his frustration. "Nightmares suck," she said. "You've got so much nightmare material, too."

"I know," he grumbled with a sigh (no longer concerned with denying that with just Aracely). "Me and my damn life. Speaking of which, how've you been sleeping? Still having nightmares about that god?"

"The coyotes in my dreams were why I was up so early myself," she admitted, "but I made the most of it by texting Sam! He fought the Hulk and got a really bad concussion! It was cool, apparently!"

"Does that kid always have a concussion, or is he just dumb?" Kaine scratched his head wonderingly.

"Both?" she offered. "But Sam's awesome! Not as awesome as Speedball, obviously, but Speedball is my soulmate, so I might be slightly biased. And all the New Warriors are awesome!"

Kaine pursed his lips. "About Speedball… you cool with him being with that rodent girl? Not gonna try and destroy their relationship, right?"

Aracely stared at him. She knew Kaine felt protective of her, and she liked that, he was her champion, but sometimes he was kinda annoying.

She grinned brightly at him. When it came to other people's moods, smiles improved almost everything! "I have a plan! Just wait and see."

"That doesn't sound good," Kaine groaned.

Spontaneously, Aracely picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. It was black, and tasted bitter. "Ugh." She put it down. "How do you drink that straight? How much do you have to drink to keep you awake? How do you teach yourself to like stuff?"

"Okay… I'll just go back to this graphic novel," Kaine said, looking back down at the comic book page.

"Okay!" Aracely replied. He was loving the zombies comic, so might as well let him get back to it. She grabbed an apple and took a bite, then left the kitchen.

Somebody else was awake in this corner of the mountain. Speedball, and she could feel his heart pounding and his quick breathing as the panic faded from his body, but not the guilt. (The guilt never left.) Well, somebody else had been having nightmares too! She headed over towards his room. She moved carefully when she passed Jake Waffles's door; he was having a good dream about his late friend Mr. Whiskers, and she didn't want to wake him. Soon she got there, and knocked on Robbie's door.

There was no answer, and the silence would've felt deep if it weren't for the anxiety she was hearing inside. She cleared her throat. "It's Aracely! And I know you're awake. We should totally talk!"

There was a pause. Presently, the door opened, and Robbie stared at her, his face a few inches from hers. His eyes were red, he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and his overgrown blond locks were a mess. She could feel his resignation already. "I agree," he said quietly. "We need to get a few things straight between us, before you start spreading rumors."

Aracely grinned at him. That had been easier than she'd expected! She flew in, squeezing past him, and plopped on the bed. The sheets were a mess on the corner of the mattress, and the blanket was completely on the floor. "You thrash around a lot in your sleep," she observed.

Robbie closed the door and sat on his bed too, resting his back against the headboard. "Sometimes. I sometimes have good dreams too though, you know. It's nothing like it used to be. When I was, like, not as completely happy and balanced as I am now."

Aracely stared at him incredulously. It was almost funny; angst radiated from him even as he said that. "Aw, Robbie. You know you can't pretend to me, right?"

Robbie sighed, frustration loud and clear in his mind. "Sweetie, you are subconsciously exaggerating my less-charmingly-lighthearted aspects to try and fit the broody man you want. If you want broody, you should pick on the Scarlet Spider. You know, your champion?"

"Kaine?!" The very thought was… just no. That would be weird. "He's broody, alright… but he's like a big brother to me. Also, you're broodier. And anyways, you're my soulmate, and I can't change that, can I?"

"Exactly!" Robbie snapped his fingers, then reddened, his embarrassment shrouding a bit of the guilt. "I mean, that's _exactly_ what I was thinking we should discuss! We're not soulmates. Truth is, Aracely, you're a great kid, and don't get me wrong, I'm flattered that you find me crush-worthy, but I don't love you. I love Doreen."

_'I love Doreen.' That is a lie. Or at least, he doesn't love her 'that' way._

Aracely gazed at him, barely hearing his words because she was hearing something so different deep in his thoughts. He did like her, _Hummingbird_ , more than he liked Doreen, and she knew it. Maybe he even loved her? Aracely wanted to believe that he did. When she searched his heart deep enough — no, obviously she couldn't focus through all the butterflies, why was she seeing Vance there? Vance wasn't even part of the love triangle, right? could he be? — anyways, she felt almost sure that it was she who he loved, if only he would let himself admit it. He was just so, so scared… Robbie was scared of feeling worse than he already did. And he was scared of hurting those he let in, and he couldn't help but let Aracely in because he couldn't keep her out. But most of all, he was absolutely terrified how vulnerable she could make him feel. Terrified of his scars being seen for what they were, not only physical, but emotional too, and too deep to fade away.

The real reason he was with Squirrel Girl — apart from not wanting to hurt Aracely — was because he practically thought he ought to be. She was a bubbly happy girl, and he seemed to believe that a relationship with her would make him feel normal and undamaged. Being with her made it easier to pretend to himself and to others that he was fine, that he didn't still hate himself for his involvement in the destruction of that town, because Doreen didn't know that he _did_.

Yeah, Faira was right. That relationship wouldn't last long. But that didn't matter anyway, since Aracely had an awesome plan.

"Aracely?" Robbie was staring at her a little frostily. "Why are you looking at me like that? What are you doing?"

"Stop lying to me," she pleaded, looking him in the eyes, the window of his soul. "Your mind is very pretty. I won't hate you because you're sad."

"I know," he glared at her. "You find it breathtakingly attractive. Now get the hell out of my head."

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy here," Robbie began to explain, a different kind of guilt touching him. He was feeling bad for her.

"I know," Aracely cut in. "I know everything. I know why you're with her, but you're wrong. That won't solve anything, and it won't make you happier to pretend."

Robbie paused, his eyes wide. "If you know that… then you know why I can never be with you," he said softly.

She shook her head defiantly. "There is no reason!"

Robbie stared at her. "It's funny how you can read my thoughts, and yet not understand a single bit of them. I know you want me to be, cough, _gritty_ , but don't you care about my actual wellbeing at all?"

"Of course I do! You're my friend!" Aracely cried, upset that he would even think otherwise. "I love your angst, and I don't want you to be perfect, because I love you just the way you are, but I really don't want you to be like, like Penance! I want only the best for you, or nothing would work out. I want you to be happy. You won't be happy in a loveless relationship."

"Then I can't be with you, you understand?" Robbie raised his eyebrows. He was speaking to her like she was a child, and his mind was working that way as he spoke. It was frustrating. "You keep reminding me of… that… and as long as you do that, I can't reach my optimum happy. I'm happiest when I don't think about it. Doreen doesn't try to make me think about it."

"I don't think running away from your problems is a solution…" Aracely pointed out, well aware that he _did_ think about 'it' anyway. "And honestly, that is pretty cold to do to Squirrel Girl."

"I…" he paused. "I'm not lying to her. I do like her, a lot, more than you could possibly know. I'm very serious about this relationship. She's hot, and she's sweet, and she's awesome, and… Crap, this conversation is not going at all as it's supposed to. I don't have to justify my life choices to you."

Aracely sighed. He did believe what he was saying now; he was in theory serious about being with the other chick, and that kind of sucked. But never to fear, she thought, because a new aspect of her plan was forming in her mind even now! "Okay then. I see. You don't want to be like the X-Man Archangel, when his girlfriend Psylocke was also his therapist. I snatched that info from Wolverine's mind when Kaine went on a mission to kill him. Did you know that they had a top-secret hit team called X-Force?" She crawled across the bed to sit close next to him. "So, I can be just your therapist, then! For now."

"I appreciate — wait, what?" Robbie stared at her. "Thanks, but no thanks, therapists don't work for me!"

"I'll be a good one!" she promised. "Your heart is beating fast. Calm down. Everything'll be okay. What did you dream about?"

Robbie shut his eyes. "Kill me now." He was in pain, but he was trying to sound joking.

"Did you dream about being Penance?" Aracely's curiosity was sparked, though sympathy for him weighed it heavy in her mind. Poor Robbie. "Why did you stop wearing the suit, when you still feel so dark?"

"Are you… literally… asking me… that question," Robbie opened his eyes again, only to stare into space. He was in _hella_ pain, and it was all Aracely could do not to psychically change that. "This isn't helping. You're just trying to manipulate me into talking about this under the guise of _therapy_."

"That's not true!" Aracely protested. It really wasn't! One truth was that she knew that choosing to share deep feelings often lead to falling in love, and maybe then, he'd be unable to deny it. Sure, he was hurting right now, and she hated that; but maybe, in the long run… this could help him feel better. She wanted to make him feel better — permanently. And maybe it was selfish, but she wanted to be the one to do it herself. She wanted to be the one to pick him up when he was down. She wanted her face to be that face that could make him smile when nobody else could. Not Doreen's. _Not Vance. What is it with Vance? He can't be in love with Vance. Right? I don't want him to be in love with Vance._ "Talking about your feelings helps," she offered. "I have experience from Kaine. We both feel better when we tell each other our feelings. He doesn't like to do it extremely often, but when he does, it makes him feel better. If you truly want to be happy in a relationship with Doreen, you need to think about her needs, too. You can't rely on _her_ to be bubbly all the time to get _you_ in the mood."

"Oh?" Speedball raised an eyebrow at her. "What slumber party game is this, _Emma_?" He paused, then hurried in explanation: "That's a British TV drama. I think it's based on some old book."

"Oh." Aracely had never heard of it, but she got the vibe from Robbie it was totally about a single chick who specialized in matchmaking. "No, aren't you listening? I'm giving you serious relationship advice. If I was matchmaking, I'd pair you with me, obviously. But what I'm trying to do, is help you to make your relationship with your chosen partner actually work. Because trust me, you're not doing great! Nobody thinks so. Faira knows. _She's_ more into matchmaking. In her head, y'know. She's too shy to say it all aloud. She wants to seem tough, because she was raised that way. And she's in love with Kaine."

"Those two?" Robbie said distantly. "Well, they really fit each other's personalities."

"I know, but anyways," Aracely continued (seeing as how Robbie's heart really wasn't in it), "they way you're going about it, you and Doreen aren't gonna work out. She thinks you're something you're not, and you're going to end up breaking her heart. And it's not your fault — heaven knows it's not your fault that you're an angsty emo who hates yourself enough to—"

"Cut to the chase!" Robbie said loudly, interrupting. Fiery. Ouch. She was hurting him worse.

_I'm sorry, Robbie_. she thought at him, and she meant it.

She took a deep breath. "I love you, Speedball, so I want only the best for you; and if you want to be with Doreen, you need good relationship advice, if it's gonna carry on happily for any length of time. So I'm gonna tell you what you need to do for you two to grow in your relationship!" She smiled broadly.

Robbie stared at her for a few moments earnestly. Then he looked away quickly, blinking and rubbing his blue eyes. He was emotional. He was touched. He looked back at her, and his eyes were wide. "Aracely, I… I don't know what to say. You're amazing."

Wow, this was coming along nicely. He was practically in awe of her. Of course she genuinely wanted to help him, that was what this was all about in the end, but… heck, this sure was an _awesome_ plan of hers. If she got Robbie and Doreen close enough to share their feelings, Doreen would realize that Robbie was dark and broody, and they would both realize that they weren't compatible after all. That way, they could peaceably break up without breaking any hearts!

Robbie swallowed and kept speaking, still in awe of Aracely. "I mean… you really like me. But you care about my happiness more than you care about being with me. How… how am I so lucky to know someone this selfless? I don't deserve you, Aracely, I…" He swallowed again. "Geez, thank you. I appreciate this a lot. Do you actually have good advice? Is Doreen uncomfortable with our situation?"

Aracely smiled, not feeling guilty for all his praise, because she really was trying to help him, in her own way. "Of course she's uncomfortable, you just randomly announced you were a couple and she had to play along with it! But she's a fangirl. She likes — well, she genuinely _thinks_ she likes you, and she's ecstatic to be your girlfriend now — it _has_ always been her dream, you know (well, marrying you has). But the thing is, for a relationship to succeed, you've got to talk to each other, and you've got to be honest with each other. Relationships rely on honesty. That's the hard part, for you."

"It's not like I'd ever cheat on her," Robbie protested, giving Aracely a wary look. A teensy part of him was suddenly wondering if that was what she wanted from him. Sheesh. Aracely would never do that to Doreen, or anyone for that matter! Fortunately, though, it wasn't a serious thought. So Aracely went on with her relationship advice.

"If you try to use her happiness to buoy you up, that's not gonna end well. If she finds out she can't trust you in certain things, the relationship is gonna crumble. If you truly want to be happy, follow your bestie Vance's example. I mean, don't follow his example in any of his relationships, but follow his example for his life. Don't try to hide from your past. Accept it, then move on. Which I'm not saying he wins in flying colors, by the way, and sure he's got that _weight-of-the-world-on-my-shoulders_ complex, but he at least does a lot better job than you. In general, Vance is happy with his life, and he has a kind and giving attitude."

Robbie stared at her. "Vance never did anything like I've done. He's too perfect. But I've also done as you say," he whispered simply. He believed that, too. He was trying. And Vance… in his eyes, Vance was, like, a saint. Whatever his thing with Vance was, it was clear it was more powerful than she was familiar with. It was far more than emotion, it was part of his being; and a part of Aracely wanted to fully understand. But the other half subconsciously dreaded what would happen if she thought too hard on it… so she didn't. But anyways.

"I know you still think about that town every day," Aracely admitted.

"No I don't," Robbie replied automatically, then paused. "Well… it might pass through my mind. But if it does, that means I'm not running away from it, right? I'm being a man. I've never run away from my mistakes, let alone that one. I wouldn't run away. They deserve better. Those children. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't leave my penance undone." He was clenching his fists very tightly, staring down at the bed with rapidly increasing intensity. His blue eyes were glossy, as were his lips. And his brain… he was distant. In pain, but faraway. Nowhere quite, but far closer to Stamford than he was to Aracely. You know that feeling when it's like you're floating outside your body, but your body isn't quite there? That was Robbie right now… he was floating away. "They deserve better. They deserve better. They deserve better. They deserve _better_."

Aracely's brain was hurting from all the secondhand feels. "Robbie, calm down," she said softly. She didn't mean to use her powers — she really didn't ever want to use them on the one true love of her life — but she felt a smidgen of them slip out, almost involuntarily. Just to help, not to control. Only lasting half a second. It was hard for him to talk about Stamford — it was impressive he was doing so well so far.

"They deserve…" Robbie took a sharp breath, and rubbed his eyes fiercely. He wasn't aware that she had done anything, he thought it was all himself. Good. He looked up at her again. "It's just… _Jesus_ , Aracely, you _know_ what I used to do to myself. Which I don't anymore, of course. But that doesn't mean I don't try to make up for it in smaller ways. Healthy ways. Tiny ways. Non-self-punishing ways. Crap, you're giving me that adoring look, just forget I said anything."

Aracely smiled. It was impossible not to at this moment, even though it probably wasn't appropriate. It didn't last long anyhow, since she was hit with all his sad feelings. They hurt, in a horribly guilty way. "Don't get me wrong, Robbie, I know you feel bad about what that villain-not-you did, and I know that you act on it. What I mean is, you've got to admit that you can't face this alone. You've got to admit that you're not fine."

"No can do, darling, no can do!" Robbie squinted at her, making a laudable effort to be bubbly despite hardly feeling better. "I'm just too _fine_ for any of that. But what does this have to do with Squirrel Girl? Are you trying to tell me that I gotta tell her that I'm not fine? Because that, is not gonna go down well."

Aracely gave him a long look. "Give me one reliable source on healthy relationships that doesn't say in all CAPS that honesty is key!" Robbie looked away across the room, and Aracely stared hard at him. He was remembering something. Aracely gazed longer at him, trying to get a glimpse. "I see a town," she whispered, "it's _that_ town. Stamford. You're helping people. They try to kill you. A woman saves your life."

Robbie winced, but this time, he looked like he was about to cry. "I used to go there all the time," he admitted in a shattered whisper, instead of yelling at her to get out of his head. That was an improvement. "One day when the good people of that city tried to get justice on me, I was saved by… by the woman who hated me more than anyone, because I killed her son. And she forgave me. That's when I really started to feel… peaceful, I guess you could say. Like I'd gotten somewhere. Me and Vance quit our jobs for a long road trip the next day, and it was amazing. I… I know I can't run from what I did. A lot of people died in that explosion. But I can try to live a worthwhile life despite it."

_Whoa._ Aracely nodded in sympathetic understanding. He was talking to her! Like honestly, talking to her _honestly_ about his _feelings_! She wanted to say something sweet, something nice and perfect that would make him feel better, but his mind was like a crazy war movie, it was hard to get a fix on it. Deep dank dark and blinding surges of light and lots and lots of screaming. Memories. And now, his gaze was fixed on his bedside table. Or more like, what was evidently hidden inside the table's drawer. Aracely started. "Why do you have a knife in your drawer?"

Robbie looked up at her, alarm flashing through his teary bloodshot eyes at the sudden question. A deer in the headlights. "Sorry?"

Aracely didn't reply. He'd heard her, and now that she'd mentioned it, he couldn't help but think more about the knife. Its purpose was, as far as she could make out, to punish himself. But not by physical means, not anymore. And something else in the drawer seemed to come hand-in-hand with the blade, according to his mind.

"And why do you have those pills?" she added.

"Aracely…" Robbie blinked. To the outside observer, he really wasn't making a big deal over this, and honestly that observer wouldn't be far wrong. Aracely knew that Robbie knew that he probably should be having a bigger reaction, but he just wasn't there enough for it to fully hit him. The two of them were alone together in this room, and yet reality didn't seem quite real now in his head. It was one of his coping mechanisms, but he was spent. Yet the alarm was still there, and he was afraid to talk about it. Afraid to open himself up again like he just had. Robbie bit his chapped lip. "The knife… I like to look at it, sometimes. Just to see if I still want to use it."

Aracely gazed at him, silently comparing his words with his thoughts. "But you _always_ want to hurt yourself, even when you don't go out of your way to tempt yourself. Don't you want to be happy? Why are you prolonging your sadness?"

He blinked again, slightly unnerved, and starting to feel a bit more alert again. "I'm not prolonging it. If you could understand the inside of my head as well as you can invade it, you would get that," he muttered. _Not prolonging it_. He didn't think he would ever be completely okay. That pained her. But then he went on, and she listened. "I look at it to test myself, but you already knew that, didn't you? I do it to see if I can resist the temptation. To see if I'm strong enough. Maybe it's self-punishment. I never would've accepted it being that in the past, but maybe the real penance is to refrain from hurting myself physically, even though it feels like the opposite of penance. It's good for me."

That was the truth, and a shudder ran through her spine upon hearing it, but she nodded sympathetically. Firstly, he was still talking to her! Like seriously! That had to be a good thing. Secondly, crap, wait, had she slipped out her encouraging powers by mistake? Did that make this a bad thing? And thirdly, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I don't care what you think." The words were instinctive, and she knew he didn't mean it, so she didn't take it personally. He sighed, and met her eyes. Then he looked down, his luscious golden lashes fluttering slightly. "You asked about those pills that you can't see."

"If you feel comfortable telling me." Actually, she wanted him to tell her about it whether he felt comfortable or not (it'd be for the best when they got together!), but she knew this was the correct thing to say. "I won't tell Vance," she added on a whim. She still couldn't define what his thing was with Justice, but it was definitely more powerful than Robbie seemed to feel for literally anybody else. He worried a lot about Vance.

Robbie nodded slowly. "They're all just prescription meds, not meth or something weird. For the diagnoses thrown at me after the Siege of Asgard." He stared at the drawer. "I hate 'em, hate 'em, hate 'em…" he trailed off, and shivered, frowning.

She put a hand over his. He clasped it gently. Then he took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her. He was still in awe of her, despite everything, he thought she was some kind of hero, and that made her feel good. He also was afraid he could hurt her by telling her, even though it wasn't as if she couldn't read his mind… So she gave the tiniest of prodding. That was okay, right? She'd already started anyway; doing it one more time couldn't be any more harm. And she wasn't controlling him, just reassuring him that she was an okay person to tell, since he wanted to anyway. He bit his tongue for a moment, then spoke. "A lot of the time… I loose focus. It's a lot better than it was, but the last thing I want is 'medicine' making my mind more fuzzy. Pain gives me clarity, it helps me escape the heaviness. I earned myself a lot of guilt in Stamford, and that sometimes makes it… hard to function without that escape. The meds, they terrify me, but I don't want to slip up, I won't screw up. So they could be an escape, as a very last resort, if I ever feel _really_ …"

"Penancey," Aracely supplied the word for him, and his anguish flickered out for a moment. She wanted to make it forcibly gone for longer, but she knew that would be overstepping things with her powers.

"If I feel really _Penancey_ ," he repeated, "like I can't… I… I… I'll never go back to the way I was when that was me, Aracely, you know that? I couldn't. Vance worked too hard for me to just… 'Cely, I've got my friends again now, and… I'll never be that way again, you understand?" He was shaking a little, but his mind was intense. He felt determined. Determined to be 'functional' for _Vance_. Robbie didn't want to let his best friend down. She wanted to empathically calm him, but she refrained this time, and he managed it himself presently.

"So you plan to _overdose_ on mood regulating medication if you can't keep from cutting again?" Part of this she understood from his words; the rest she filled in from his sad sad brain.

"Basically," he muttered. "I know cutting doesn't equate to being Penance, you know I know that, how damn long it took to stop in the first place, but I don't wanna take a step towards, if you get me. It'll probably never happen, I've worked hard to get where I'm at. But if it does, I won't take enough to, like, need a hospital; I researched the meds and their effects. I promise."

"I trust you, Robbie," Aracely gave him a little smile, and he forced a smile back at her. That was nice of him, even though she knew how he felt inside either way.

She rested her head on his well-muscled shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They both took comfort in this closeness. "I did have a nightmare," Robbie admitted. "But it wasn't about what you were asking. It wasn't about my suit, but it was related to the tragedy indirectly… I dreamed it was us. The current New Warriors. We were fighting some supervillains because of my suggestion, totally kicking their asses just like we were in that _stupid_ show, until… what I want to say is, Aracely, it was you. You were fighting a faceless villain, against a fucking school bus for Christ's sake, trying to influence his mind — and he killed you. I—" he paused. "You died first, and it was my fault, in the dream. Then everything went up in light. That's when I woke up."

"Oh," Aracely felt sympathetic and special at the same time. "That's funny," she said, thoughtfully and on a whim, "because I had a dream a lot like it! I was standing in a field in Mexico, and the coyote was just telling me about how Huitzilopochtli will rise, when I realized you guys were all there too! And at first I thought that was so nice, because the coyote is really… no fun to talk to alone. But then the werewolves came and started attacking you guys. I ran to stop them, but a big wooden fence appeared, with many sticks so high and close together, fencing you off with the werewolves, who were killing the New Warriors. And I saw them kill you, Robbie. It looked horrible, especially since you're so pretty. I begged the coyote to let me help my team, but he said nope, Huitzilopochtli requires human sacrifice. It… it scared me. But then I woke up!"

Robbie stared at her for a moment. "Wow… uh, that fits in eerily with some of the open questions about you… do you have prophetic dreams?"

Well, he felt nervous. That hadn't been the reaction she'd hoped for, but she hadn't exactly planned to tell him her dream anyway. It didn't exactly make her feel good, either. It _was_ scary, though she disliked lingering on it. "I don't know!" she replied earnestly. "I've seen visions of coyotes, too, where real coyotes shouldn't be. Kaine is already worried about it, and I don't want to worry him any more, so… no clue. I'm just pretty sure Huitzilopochtli will rise!"

Robbie stared at her for a few moments. Then he leaned down and grabbed the blanket from the ground, covering them up. "When he does, I won't let him hurt you," Robbie said decisively. "You told me a while back that you were going to die soon… well, newsflash: I'm not gonna let that happen. Your dream was just a dream. Huitzowhatever isn't taking down none of us."

Aracely smiled at his conviction. It was reassuring — and hey, since Speedball was the awesomest person in the world, maybe he even _could_ do something about the inevitable. It was nice to imagine. She snuggled against his muscular side. "Okay," she whispered trustingly.

He wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe as a snail in its shell against his bare chest, and they lay there in silence. They were both exhausted and drained, their nighttime slumbers having of course been cut unpleasantly short. Robbie fell asleep first, and for once his thoughts were actually peaceful. That made Aracely happy, and she felt even more peaceful, when she fell asleep shortly after.

She didn't dream about the coyote. She didn't dream at all, that she could remember, and it seemed like a long restful time of tranquility, before she woke up suddenly. Someone was knocking at the door, and she sensed a familiar presence other than the almost-naked man beside her. As soon as she opened her eyes, the door was opened.

She blinked away sleep from her eyes, and beside her, Robbie sat up groggily, the blanket slipping off his bare chest. "Wha…?"

It was Haechi. He was wearing his costume and a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, and he was staring at the two of them in the bed, his eyes wide. Shock radiated from him. Shock and a little disgust.

"Mark!" Robbie shouted, going into panic mode, but Mark turned away, running down the hall. Robbie scrambled out of bed and ran after him, literally bouncing off the walls as he followed. His costume appeared on his body in a sparkle of energy to cover his bare chest and legs and boxers. Aracely got up and flew along after. Robbie kept shouting. "Oh my God, wait up, Mark! I swear, it's not what you think!"

"What's not what he thinks?" asked Doreen, as they burst into the Hangout Room. All the New Warriors were awake, and hanging out.

Robbie stared at her, red rushing into his cheeks. "Nothing! Uh… oh, Sam! Hey, Sam!" He changed the subject awkwardly. He seemed very uncomfortable.

"Hey Speedball!" Nova grinned. His arm was in a sling, and his head was bandaged under his cracked helmet. Ouch. "Hey, Hummingbird!" he looked at her. "Where's the emergency you were texting me about?"

Aracely smiled at him, remembering the grandest part of her plan. "It's super great! You wait and see! Come on, follow me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK but that obsession IS a thing though, RIGHT y'all? (please tell me somebody understands...) You're addicted to one thing, you become so obsessed and focused on quitting that addiction, that you go over the top to keep away from your old addiction. Addicted to stopping your addiction. That can sometimes be even as self-destructive as the thing you worked so hard to quit. That's why it works. But it depends. And that's the rut I decided to put Robbie in in this fic! (I roll with a lot of headcanons bout his let's say mental health tho... what is my life)


	4. Nova

Sam followed the floating Aracely down the hall, wondering what was going on. This didn't look like an emergency, and if it was, why did they have to be in private from the rest of the New Warriors? Maybe the emergency was that they were a bunch of Skrull imposters? Yeah, that sounded right. Apart from he and Aracely, the New Warriors were probably all secretly Skrulls, who had the real team locked up in their space ship which was cloaked and hidden above the clouds.

Aracely stopped at her bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. "Okay! They can't hear us! The emergency! So, you met Squirrel Girl?"

Sam nodded. "We said hi when I came in! Is she the emergency? Is she the only Skrull? The actual team is safe?"

"None of them are green aliens, nope!" Aracely was giving him her famous blissful grin. "Unless you consider yourself an alien. You could, you know. Of course, you're not green. But that's the worst part — Speedball isn't an alien in disguise, he's the real Speedball, and he's dating the real Squirrel Girl!"

"He is?" Sam was confused to why this was a problem. "You don't like her?"

"I like her!" Aracely shook her head. "But I _love_ Speedball. I love him like this." She crossed her fingers.

"Oh." Sam tilted his head to one side, nodding slightly. He knew that feeling. "I have a crush on a girl at my school, but she's 'teamed up' with my biggest bully. Their 'relationship' doesn't look like it's going too smooth, though. He's not a gentleman. And she's been nice to me this whole time. So yeah, I know that sucks, but… what's the emergency though?"

"I just told you!" Aracely cried.

"Unrequited love?" Sam stared at her, and irritation crept into him. "I'm not supposed to be here, Aracely! I'm practically supposed to be on bedrest, and my mom will freak out when she discovers I'm gone! If you don't have a real emergency, then I gotta get back home."

"Lemme explain," Aracely smiled winningly.

"Your smile won't break my will of iron!" Sam pronounced, placing one hand to his chest. She smiled a lot. He was used to it. And he was a Black Nova. That meant he was tough; Black Novas were even tougher than regular gold Novas.

Aracely paused, raising her eyebrows. "Ooh Sam, your head is weird! You're not well enough to fly back, Sam! Unless you really want to. Of course you can if you really want to. But we can also just call your mom to let her know you're in safe hands! Do you think she'll trust us? She adores Speedball and Justice. One of them can call her. In the meantime, you're my boyfriend."

"Wha…" Sam trailed off, stunned. The way Aracely could switch topics so dramatically, it made his brain feel like jello. "But… I just told you about Carrie," was all he could muster.

"Not actually in-love boyfriend," Aracely squeezed his shoulder playfully, and flipped upside down into the air. "Just so Robbie sees I'm with somebody else now, and he realizes what he missed, but it's too late!"

"Huh?" Sam was further confused. "What kinda relationship are we talking here, exactly?" Aracely just smiled at him encouragingly, and he turned over her words in his mind. "Wait…" Sam realized, "you're trying to make him jealous?"

Aracely clapped, beaming. "So you're in?"

Sam stared at her. This was not the type of thing he usually participated in. It might be immoral. Also, didn't only losers usually agree to this kind of thing? Single people who were so desperate for love, they were all for pretending if they couldn't get the real thing?

"It's cool," Aracely interrupted his musings presently. "It's cool to be part of my super awesome plan! Also, it's not wrong because I'm the one he really loves. Not Doreen. And not Vance, I mean, _gotta_ be me… Plus, the fact that I'm asking you is a compliment, right?"

Sam studied her. "Why are you asking _me_ anyway, huh? Out of all the totally ripped dudes in the New Warriors… do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, Sam!" Aracely continued to smile broadly at him. "You're a cool dude! But as for why all the others were out of the question… Well, I am not exclusive to dudes, by the way. But you're right, it'd play best to Robbie's ego if it's a guy. It's an alpha male thing (which I say with total respect for my babe). So: not Kaine, because he's practically my big brother, he's like that anyway; it would be weird; and there is no way in the world he would _ever_ agree to it of his own free will. Not Vance, because he's too responsible to do something like this, plus he's very very very very close to Robbie. They're like this close." She crossed her fingers together again. "Mark is super in love with Selah, and she loves him back, so I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything blossoming between them. Also, I've got the feeling he has a very strong aversion to having anything to do with my love crisis. So that only leaves you, and luckily for me — you're perfect!"

Sam was slightly pissed. "You mean, I'm the last resort."

"And my first choice!" Aracely pointed out. "Come on, Sam. All you've got to do is hold my hand and nod when I say stuff. It'll be fun!"

Sam gazed at her. She looked so wistful. He wasn't one hundred percent sure of the morality of this, but how could he refuse? After all, she was right. It might be fun. She was cute. And she was his friend, and friends did nice favors like this for each other, right? But still… Carrie. Then again, he wasn't _actually_ gonna be dating Hummingbird, so he could still crush on the cutest girl in his school, right? He shrugged. "Robbie won't get mad at me, right?"

"Nope!" Aracely shook her head. "He's with Doreen, he's got no right to! Thanks, Sam, I really appreciate this!" She flipped back over onto her feet, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him along at a run into the Hangout Room.

As soon as they entered, Mark looked away, and Robbie said "hi!" with a big smile on his face. He was sitting on the couch now with Doreen sitting sidesaddle on his lap. Her big fluffy tail curled around the edge of the sofa.

"Hi!" Aracely replied, pulling Sam closer to her. He stumbled, but grinned at the New Warriors. This was working! He was being helpful!

Kaine, standing up, leaned his back against the wall. "What's up?" He sounded suspicious.

"Me and Sam were just talking!" she beamed, wrapping her arm around Sam's waist. Well, that was slightly uncomfortable.

"Cool," said Robbie. "Anyways — we need to find something to do."

"Go on a patrol?" Justice suggested. "Look for supervillains to apprehend."

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, something like that. Now that the Evolutionaries are all done with. Maybe if we go out and party again, we'll be attacked?"

"Again?" Vance tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Oh yeah," Sam explained. Vance and Kaine hadn't been there, he remembered. "We went to a club in Prague while you and Spidey were in Houston! It was a weird place."

Vance narrowed his eyes. "As long as we're not all 21, we are not going clubbing."

"Sam doesn't like champagne, the little cutie!" Aracely mentioned brightly.

…Was that a positive?

Vance frowned even deeper. "Good to know."

Speedball raised his hand. "How about we help our Atlantean here on her quest?"

Faira gave him a sideways look. "I'll pardon you for purposely avoiding use of my name."

"Sorry," Robbie shrugged, "Nita."

"That I will not forgive!" Faira glowered, standing up. Kaine stepped forwards and grabbed onto her hand. Then they both looked at their joined hands, and he let go, looking away.

"Sorry," Kaine muttered at her. He raised his voice. "Just wanted to point out, Speedball… you should shut the fuck up."

Selah cleared her throat loudly. "I think it would be a great idea to look for Namorita!"

"To figure out who brainwashed her," Robbie nodded.

"Shut up," Faira hissed. Nova noticed that she and Kaine were somehow holding hands again. Huh.

"Looks like you're having trouble making up your minds!" Aracely observed loudly. She wrapped both arms around Sam now. Eek. Okay, he could do this. He just kept grinning as she talked on. "In the meantime, Sam's hungry. And I'm hungry too!"

"You're always hungry," Kaine muttered, narrowing his eyes at her arms around Nova. Sam swallowed. Forget Robbie, he should be worried about the big bad not-Spider-Man.

"Well, we're going out for breakfast," Aracely shrugged.

"Do they have pancake houses around here?" Sam asked, interested.

"Let's find out!" Aracely grinned.

"You wanna go out for breakfast?" Selah raised her eyebrows.

"We're going on a breakfast date!" Aracely grinned.

"Uh, yeah!" Sam ruffled her hair awkwardly. Did boyfriends do that?

Mark winced at the floor and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"With _him_?" Kaine said dubiously.

"What?" Robbie practically screamed.

"You said he wouldn't be mad," Sam muttered, not as quiet as he meant to.

"Of course I'm not mad!" Robbie shouted.

"Stop yelling?" Selah asked, her fingers in her ears.

"Geez," Robbie lowered his voice slightly. "Why would I be mad? I'm so freaking happy Aracely isn't crushing on me anymore! You two are cute together. Bye, guys, enjoy your date."

Kaine walked up to Sam. "Seriously? With _him_?" he repeated. Sam winced. Spider-Man's clone was very intimidating.

Aracely gave him a long look. "Sam is awesome."

Kaine made a face, then nodded. "Okay… hey Sam, we need to talk for a moment."

Sam nodded, but his heart was pounding as he followed Kaine down the hall into privacy. This was so scary. When they stopped, Kaine looked him up and down. Sam shut his eyes, afraid that Kaine would see him for the fake that he was. Was this wrong, pretending to be Aracely's boyfriend?

Presently Kaine spoke. "Open your eyes, Sam. Seriously. You look weird."

Sam opened his eyes, and to his surprise, Kaine's gaze was actually kind of gentle.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have any impure intentions, but you can never be too sure," Kaine said softly. "Still, you're a pretty innocent kid. Alright, yeah, you're better than Speedball. What I am confused by, Sam, (and believe me moron I don't get confused near as much as you) is why Aracely is attracted to you. I mean, sure you're both Latino, but trust me, that's not a factor. There gotta be more to you than meets the eye."

Sam was hurt. (And not only by the "both Latino" comment…) Kaine couldn't see why she would like Sam? "I defeated the Hulk," he protested in a slightly whiny voice. "I'm an Avenger. Captain America talked to my mom."

"Adorable," Kaine snorted. "But I know Aracely. She loves people's problems. What are your problems? I mean, apart from being a fucking idiot? And how do you overcome them?"

Sam bit his lip. Well, what the heck, might as well. He took a deep breath. "You ever heard of the Nova Corps? They're space cops, but they all died. One of them actually was a founding New Warrior, Richard Rider, a friend of Speedball and Justice, and he died bravely in a space war. I never knew Richard, though, anyway, just that he's a legacy to live up to. So here's the thing. My dad was a Nova — _is_ a Nova. He disappeared, and at first I thought he had abandoned us, but I got his helmet, to carry on _his_ legacy. So then there was, like, no hope that he was alive, but I kept looking, and I found hints that he's probably a space gladiator now. And I'm gonna find him, soon as my helmet's fixed enough to go into space!" Nova let out a breath. He had said it! And sure, his life was full of other problems, like the fact that his family was loosing their house and he was expelled from school, but that was more than enough for now.

Kaine nodded. "Okay. Well, I guess that's a problem. And blind searching is a dumb solution, but it's hero-like."

"So I hear you disapprove of Speedball?" Sam asked, and Kaine waved his hand dismissively.

"I'd trust him with my life. Look, Sam, even as a semi-villain in Europe, I _heard_ about Stamford; the politicians were terrified America would try to enforce the SHRA overseas. Speedball… he's pretty infamous, but he didn't do anything like I've done — not that I'm my standard, obviously. Plus he confessed, the whole bundle way sooner than I ever did, guess that means he's purer of heart. I dunno. It's just a guy can't just be stable after doing a crime like how I heard it on the news, I know this from personal experience. Shit, though, even you gotta see that he's annoying as fuck! I mean, you're annoying, Sam, but not _that_ annoying."

Sam stared at him, barely comprehending anything Kaine had said in his little monologue. "Speedball is famous?" That was awkward. How had he possibly not known that? Sure, when he'd first met Robbie, he'd acted like everybody was supposed to know who he was; but Sam had later assumed that was a clownish personality and an oversized ego.

"Maybe you were in space at the time?" Kaine shrugged. "But dammit, Sam, I didn't drag you over here to discuss Robbie. I came to see if you needed a beating, and my conclusion is, not terribly. Be a gentleman. Pay for breakfast. Actually, you probably won't have to, she can brain-blast the waiter into just giving you whatever; what I'm saying, is just don't let her pay for anything (with that stupid swear jar money). Hold doors open, and just do all the shit that I wouldn't know about because I'm not a motherfucking gentleman."

"I flarking will," Sam saluted, because a salute felt appropriate, and redness filled his cheeks. He said that because he wanted to impress Kaine, but he didn't normally swear.

There was a silence. Then Kaine burst out laughing. "Never heard that euphemism before! You do know that's not actually the f-word, right?"

Sam nodded, blushing harder. That had been a mistake to say. "It's not an Earth word. I heard it from Rocket and some other people. I don't know which alien language it is, but it is a cuss word."

"Oh." Kaine frowned. "You'll have to teach me cosmic swearing sometime. At the moment, your date is left waiting. Don't hurt her or I'll kill you. Bye."

Sam nodded, then ran off down the hall back to the Hangout Room. "Kaine approves! Let's go!"

"Kaine _approves_?" Robbie gawked. "What exactly did he say to you? Was he nicer to you than he was to me before that walk last night?"

Kaine strode into the room as he was speaking. "I said what was appropriate for each of you, don't make a big deal out of it." He flashed Sam a dark look. "And I never said I approve. Aracely is her own woman, she can date whatever damn flashy superhero she likes, if they're still _around_ to date. I'm just not beating you up today."

Aracely rolled her eyes. "As if you could stop me if I wanted to date Doctor Doom! Or — or Spider-Man!"

Kaine glowered at her. "Believe me, you are never dating Spider-Man as long as I live. Now get your asses out of here. Have fun. Be safe."

Sam's eyes wandered to Mark, who'd been pretty quiet, he noticed. Mark's face was buried in his hands, with his horn sticking out from between his separated fingers. "You okay?" Sam checked.

After a couple seconds, Mark looked up, as if unsure whether Sam was talking to him. "Am I okay? Uh… yeah. Gosh. I'm fine."

"It gets better," Vance said to Haechi in a soft voice. "I promise, it gets better."

Mark was very pale, Sam noticed. "Uh…" Mark trailed off, looking confused for a moment, then it snapped in his eyes, and he picked up with, "oh, yeah. Thanks. Least I have a few friends now, right?"

"Always," Vance smiled warmly.

"Let's go!" Aracely said brightly, pulling on Sam's hand, and the two of them left the room, and strode towards the door.

"Haechi is really uncomfortable!" Aracely commented.

"About us, or about being an Inhuman?" Sam queried.

"Well, both," Aracely admitted, "but mostly us. I wish I could make him feel better, but he doesn't want me to talk to him." She opened the door, and they walked outside. Then Sam remembered.

"Crap!" he squealed, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back in. He opened the door for her, and she squinted at him, then giggled.

"Why thank you!" she winked, and skipped back outside. Sam followed. "So…" Aracely stared down the mountain. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Are we actually…" Sam trailed off.

"We are going to a fancy fancy restaurant!" Aracely announced. "With fancy exotic stuff. Like lobsters! I've never tried a lobster before, but I know they're expensive! C'mon!" She started skipping down the mountain, and Sam hurried after.

"We're actually going on a date?" he squealed.

"I'm hungry!" Aracely cried. "You're hungry too! We need to go to a fancy restaurant and have an awesome time, so that we can tell Speedball all about it when we get back!" She smiled again suddenly. "Call it what you want, Sam. I'm calling it a super fun breakfast."

"As friends, right," Sam nodded, understanding. "Okay, well, let's look for pancake houses. I really hope they have some fancy pancake houses around here. And I think we should fly down the mountain."

"Sure!" Aracely hopped into the air, and Sam followed. Presently he grabbed her by the hand and sped up; Novas were very fast, and this way would be speedier (provided his broken helmet didn't malfunction midway). It wasn't more than a couple of seconds before they were in town.

"Pancake houses," Sam looked around hopefully.

"Lobster pancakes," Aracely sighed dreamily.

Sam stared at her. That sounded pretty gross to him. "Uh, whatever. Let's just find someplace to eat!"


	5. Scarlet Spider

Kaine paced back and forth through the Hangout Room. He was anxious about Aracely. Sure, he knew that — as stupid teenagers went — Sam was a good kid, and that he was a hero to boot, but still… it was a date, and Kaine felt very protective of her.

Presently Faira stood up as well. "Don't worry, Kaine. You are right that she is growing up. She'll be fine."

"I know," Kaine grunted, annoyed that his body language was apparently that easy to read. He sat down again, right beside her. Faira looked concerned but respectful at the same time, which he thought was the nicest expression he could possibly imagine on her beautiful blue-green face.

"Did anybody see that coming?" Mark asked quietly. "Them dating?"

"I sure didn't," Robbie muttered, and Mark gave him a brief but very intense stare before looking away. Kaine silently applauded that, especially when Robbie looked abashed.

"If you like her," Selah commented slowly, twirling her finger through her hair, "you should've made your move earlier. She was crazy about you for the longest time, heaven knows why."

"Selah!" Robbie blushed frowningly, holding tight onto his girlfriend's hand to the point that Doreen winced in apparent pain. "Excuse you! I'm in a happy relationship with an amazing woman!"

"And we're happy for you both," Vance said loudly. He glanced at Selah. "Never a good idea to rush into a relationship."

Robbie reached out and patted Vance on the shoulder, almost sympathetically, and Kaine wondered if Vance'd had some problems before that'd come of him rushing into a relationship. He decided quickly that he didn't care. He cleared his throat. "Are you trying to claim that Speedball and Squirrel Girl _didn't_ just rush into a relationship?"

"No!" Robbie cried before Vance could reply. "I mean, yes! I mean, you know what the heck I mean!"

"We met during the reality show," Doreen offered.

The reality show… that was the reason the old New Warriors had accidentally gotten all those little kids blown up, Kaine thought vaguely. Like he'd told Sam, Kaine trusted Robbie, though he _didn't_ trust him to be the ideal supportively stable boo in any kind of a romantic relationship — privately Kaine suspected he must have some kind of mania. And it all fit together, really. The smiles, the silliness, the lousy jokes — Robbie was always compensating for something. For the guilt he maybe still felt. It definitely wasn't the way Kaine channeled his guilt, but it he understood how it could be plausible. If one was actually a good person, like Robbie was (and Kaine wasn't), it made sense to channel guilt in a "good" way, like being childishly annoying or whatever Robbie's charades was supposed to be.

And now here was Doreen, bringing up the old show. It did interest Kaine. Maybe he should look up the episodes and watch them on his laptop sometime during a sleepless night. Nobody ever needed to know. Maybe Robbie would be more laid-back in the show, or maybe he'd always been this hyper little jokester. Maybe there'd be a Doreen cameo? …seeing as how she'd just said she met Robbie while he was on the show.

"Were you on the reality show?" Kaine wondered aloud.

There was a silence, but Robbie answered for her. "No, she wasn't, but she was a fan, and I was her favorite member, apparently. Classic fangirl/moviestar situation, but now it's serious, and here we are!" He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You're not a moviestar, Robbie," Vance smirked. "Reality star. There's a difference."

"Yeah, _nobody_ likes reality stars," Selah laughed. "You read the YouTube comments on any of those shows? People love to hate on them. Truth is, those awful celebs are paid to do nothing but screw things up."

At that, Robbie suddenly seemed very interested in a greenish dust bunny on the floor, and Selah's laughter turned abruptly into cover-up coughs. "Robbie?" She paused, and her brown face gained a pinkish tint, as the realization seemed to kick in. "Oh my, uh… I didn't mean… you know, like the Kardashians…"

Robbie shook his head, looking up at her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I know you didn't. We were joking around, right? I know _I_ can't be one of _those_ stars; I mean, just look at how fabulous my hair is! Beats Kim's anyday." He tossed his head dramatically, and the vibrant blond locks swooshed like he was in a L'Oréal commercial. His kinetic field helped.

"Yeah," Mark muttered, and Kaine looked at him. Well, he was finally talking again. "When you _don't_ have the distracting hair and that crazy bright superpower, that's when they see you for what you really are… _That's_ when they hate."

Robbie went very pale, and stared intensely back at the greenish dust bunny. His eyes visibly glazed over.

"Haechi!" Vance shouted in a shocked voice, standing up.

Mark jumped to his feet too, his face blushing red and his dark Korean eyes wincing in shame. "Holy shit," he whispered. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I should go. I'm sorry." He turned around and ran from the room.

"No, Haechi, get back here!" Vance repeated anxiously, and made as if to follow, but Selah stood up quickly and grabbed him by the hand.

"Don't follow him," she said sharply. "Give him a moment. You can comfort, uh, Robbie instead."

"I don't need comforting!" Robbie looked up again abruptly, his eyes bloodshot and his jaw clenched. "Somebody oughta tell him I'm not offended. I'm over that stuff."

Doreen kissed him on the cheek, and Kaine couldn't tell if she was actually oblivious or not. If so, she was pretty stupid. "And I'm really happy about that, Robbie," she said. "Did I mention that yet?"

"Sure did, baby," Robbie gave her a faint, strained, smile. "I'm happy that you're happy."

"I don't understand where this degree of hurt came from in Haechi's comment," Faira narrowed her eyes.

Kaine leaned over to her. "Your lady Namorita was in the Stamford thing, right?"

"Yes," Faira murmured back. "I see — this is related to that tragedy?"

"Think so," Kaine muttered in reply, privately proud to help.

"Huh," Faira grunted disinterestedly. Kaine thought it was probably faked. She was a ferocious warrior, but she was an empathetic one.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Vance checked, leaning in towards Robbie.

Speedball smiled at him, rubbing his eyes. Kaine wasn't sure if it was real or not; Robbie smiled so much, it was hard to tell. "Of course, Vance. In the wise words of Aracely, we should be worried about Haechi."

"I know," Vance agreed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "He's been the target of a lot of hate, himself. A lot of humans hate and fear people like us, and you know how that's gone for poor Haechi… must've been what stemmed that outburst. I'm sure it's nothing personal, Robbie. Mark doesn't have any… any _thing_ against you. As far as I know. I'm sure."

Robbie didn't reply. Kaine noted that. He also noted that Vance used the phrase "people like us," although Mark was an Inhuman and Vance was a mutant. Plus the whole "hated and feared" thing, though; typical phrase of mutants to say, and true enough, definitely! But they never considered themselves a subset of human. Which was cool, they could call themselves what they want and Kaine didn't give a shit, but technically they didn't fit the scientific requirements for a separate species. Kaine knew these things. Kind of. And he knew the X-Men. Kind of.

"I'll talk to Mark now!" Selah volunteered instantly, standing up. She looked slightly sweaty. "Getting a bit uncomfortable around here. I like your hair, Speedball." She strode briskly from the room.

Vance gazed after her. "I think that's Selah's way of offering you her concern and well-wishes."

"He's fine!" Doreen exclaimed loudly. "He's said so several times. Plus, he's acting fine! It's only logical to conclude that he is! I did take logic in my second semester last year. I figured it'd help me with superheroing."

Faira stared at Robbie, her eyes questioning, but she didn't ask anything. Kaine guessed she didn't know about any effects Stamford had taken on Speedball, and well, Kaine himself barely knew himself, for fact; so he supposed he shouldn't really be asking about it anyway. It wasn't any of his business, and there was no reason that he should care. Except that he did care. He would never tell them, but Kaine cared a lot about all his teammates.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Vance whistled. "I know. The past is in the past. But y'know, and this actually goes for everyone, if we ever make you uncomfortable, you should tell us. It's the last thing I want, to make any of my team feel uncomfortable."

"Agreed, discomfort is much worse than suffocation," Robbie nodded casually, "and you do have a point, in that Selah was right. It's getting way too uncomfortable in here. How about we talk about someone besides me? How about you, Nita?"

Faira clenched her jaw, and Kaine spoke for her: "Nice way to shift the subject away from what you don't like talking about, Robbie. Picking on the only lady in the room. Very smooth."

Doreen began to protest at this 'only lady' thing, but Kaine barely heard her over Faira's loud cry. "I am no lady! Namorita is a lady. I am far from it."

"All due respect, you seem like a lady to me," Kaine gave her a sideways look. "Ladies can be tough, I've met my share. Fucking badasses. Your fighting style is the most graceful thing I've ever seen. Swift and deadly."

Faira stared at him for a few seconds, her ocean-colored cheeks flushing with a scarlet tint. "I fight merely as I have been trained by the elder Atlanteans. Though… now that you mention it, your spiderlike grace of has often struck admiration in me too, Kaine."

"Aww," Robbie cooed annoyingly. "Aracely was right, you two really _are_ in love." He began terrible imitations of their voices: "'I adore the way you kill people, Faira, it's really hot!' 'Why thank you, Kaine, watching you kill people totally turns me on too!' _Mmm_ -mwah!" He proceeded to make kissing noises.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up," Kaine muttered, poking out his wrist spikes, but his face felt extremely warm. He knew he was blushing, and that annoyed him even further. Robbie kept making kissing noises, but presently he turned on Doreen and smooched her on the mouth. She seemed to start in surprise, before relaxing into him, setting her hands on his ears, running them along to the back of his hair. He slipped his arms around her back, and they fell over on the sofa, still making out. Kaine wondered if they were ever going to run out of air. But hey, this had to mean at least Robbie must be feeling better now from that uneasiness with Mark, right? (Not that Kaine cared.)

Faira made a face and looked away. "That is highly inappropriate."

"Hmm…" Vance looked very uncomfortable too. "Maybe _they_ should go on a breakfast date. Maybe they should try a double date with the Nova and Hummingbird, I hear that's healthier for getting to know your partner better in an nonsexual environment. Or, of course, a triple date. I know you didn't ask for my opinion, so feel free to shut me up, but Aracely _is_ a telepath, so I assume that's true, and well… you two do look cute together, Faira, Kaine." He glanced back at Robbie and Doreen briefly, before looking away again. "Piece of advice: don't do that until you've been together for at least a few months," he whispered.

"No." Faira's tone was low but flat. She didn't contradict the comment about being 'with' Kaine — was that an affirmation, or did it mean she didn't care? It was impossible to know.

"Neither should they," Kaine muttered, and on a whim he extended his arm, tapping his wrist with his middle and ring fingers. The result was perfect, and sticky organic spiderweb went all in their hair.

The lovers sat up abruptly, and Doreen tried unsuccessfully to run her fingers through her short hair, an alarmed look on her face. "What did you do! Will this come out?"

Robbie's mouth hung half open as he slowly poked at his hair over and over again. "The worst insult, Scarlet! The worst insult!"

Kaine smirked, and snuck a glance at Faira. Her eyes looked mildly amused beside him, and that made him happy, so that he actually forgot what he was going to say. He improvised. "Oh please, lovebirds, lemme fuckin' _baby_ you. According to my brother, webs dissolve in an hour; but his are artificial, and I've never actually stuck around to check if mine work the same."

Doreen stood up, sticking out her lower lip. "Well…" she straightened up. "I'm gonna shower!" She turned and walked away.

Robbie got up too. "Lemme help you with that!" he suggested brightly, following.

Vance flicked his wrist and encased Robbie in a spherical force field, lifting him up into the air with a jolt. Doreen stopped short, staring with a confused expression on her face as Robbie hammered his fists against the sides of his prison. "Go shower, Doreen," Vance nodded at her. On the surface his tone sounded casual, but there seemed to be some very intense undertones to both his voice and his expression. "I'm pretty sure he's joking. And if not… all the better for holding him. Go on."

Doreen stared at him, eyebrows raised, as if unimpressed. Then she looked back at Robbie, who was now bouncing vigorously around against the sides of the force field in the midst of his own brightly-colored energy bubbles. Kaine smirked, and beside him Faira let out a tiny giggle. Promptly Kaine burst out laughing.

"Run for your life, honey!" Robbie shouted dramatically in the midst of his gymnastics. "Save yourself!"

"I'll give you a beautifully tragic funeral! Geraniums and everything!" Doreen shouted finally, then scurried off down the hall in the direction of the shower.

"Kaine! _Kaine_!" Oh great, Robbie was yelling at him next? "Stop laughing, Kaine! This is not funny! Vance! I'm not twelve! And this is _not_ your relationship! Put me down!!!"

Vance chuckled (though it looked a bit stiff), but waited about ten more seconds before releasing the force field bubble. Robbie dropped hard the the floor, bounced up to the ceiling, and landed back on the floor again on his feet.

"Not cool!" he professed, brushing himself off. " _Somebody_ 's got issues, clearly."

Gradually Kaine managed to stop laughing. Faira raised her eyebrows at Robbie. "You should look at yourself in a mirror, Speedball," she commented.

"Bleh," Robbie shrugged, sitting back on the couch, the clump of hardened webs really looking ridiculous in his blond mop. "Not in the mood. I think imma just wait that one hour so I can admire my hair instead of possibly being tempted to tear it out. So, you guys gonna do that breakfast date thing or what?"

Kaine scoffed. "You heard Justice say that? I wasn't sure you were aware of any of your surroundings while you were sucking mouth with Doreen."

Robbie smirked. "Jealous much?"

"I'm — what?" Kaine stared at him, shocked and abashed and confused and embarrassed. Too many emotions for him to process. For him, that generally equaled anger. Anger was typically his resort, since he always had so much stashed up and ready. "You think I like Doreen?"

"I don't mean her—" Robbie began, but Kaine cut him off again.

"No? So you got the fucking _nerve_ to think I'm _jealous_ of her?"

"I…" Robbie began, but his face was getting red, and his grin was actually spreading over his face. "My gosh, Scarlet, that's what your mind jumped to? I can't believe Aracely didn't tell me this."

Kaine was uncomfortably aware of Vance trying very hard not to laugh. At least Faira seemed embarrassed for him, from her expression. At least? Actually, he wasn't sure that was such a great thing.

"Hey," Robbie said casually, while Kaine was preoccupied by being too angry and embarrassed to speak, "I know I'm attractive, no need to be coy. How long have you felt this way about me? Since we met? Is that sort of thing genetic? Meaning, does Spider-Man have a crush on me too? Because that would be freaking—" he was cut off suddenly by Vance, who shoved him in the thigh with a disapproving expression on his face.

"Robbie," Vance frowned, "that's enough—"

Kaine took a deep breath as Vance began, but he wasn't even able to finish that breath without bursting out yelling. " _Seriously_ Baldwin, what kind of a fucking _narcissist_ are you, and what kind of _shitty_ tastes do you think I _HAVE_?!!! You are a _literal fucking BOUNCY BALL_ who smiles too fucking much for _any_ observer's _remote_ wellness and I am obviously _NOT_ attracted to your uglyass self in any way, shape, or _motherfucking form_ , Jesus H. Christ, _MAN_!!!"

"Okay, okay!" Robbie had stuck his fingers in his ears pretty early on, though that couldn't've blocked it out. Kaine knew he was too loud, he was an expert at yelling. "Geez, man. No need to make such a fuss. FYI, I was J-O-K-E-ing. Clearly in bad taste, I apologize." He looked like he might be sincere with the apology; Kaine didn't much care. "Though…" Robbie looked sheepish now, like he knew what continued talking might get him into but somehow couldn't help himself, "so that means Spider-Man doesn't have a crush on me?"

Kaine glowered at him, excruciatingly annoyed his continued brightness. And everything about the little son of a bitch. "Of course not, you idiot, that is at least partly genetic. For the longest time I was hung up on his girl, this red-haired chick, though I was one hundred percent not cool at the time so I hated her anyway… But that's completely irrelevant."

"Is it relevant to ask you if you dig guys too?" Robbie asked cheerfully, like it was any of his business. Kaine wondered if Robbie consciously tried to come up with ways to get under his skin.

"Shut up, pig," Faira glowered at Robbie. Kaine felt sparks that she was backing him up.

"Pig?" Robbie echoed, with the dumbest bemused expression on his face.

"After you're done your inquiry here I hope you do understand that I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," Kaine scowled at him.

"Why Kaine, I'm hurt you'd suggest I'd ever doubt it," Robbie replied with a flourish. Interesting.

Vance cleared his throat loudly. "Hey, hey! Keep the peace, please? I thought it was already established that Kaine and N—Faira (sorry) like each other, so there's no point in this conversation anyway about everybody's private love lives!"

"When was that established?" Kaine pointed out grumpily. He liked Faira, sure, but he didn't appreciate people turning him into some sort of gossip.

"It wasn't." Faira turned to gaze stiffly at Vance. "It is clear however that Haechi and Sun Girl spend all their time together, so—"

"Oh!" Robbie cut in, patting Vance on the shoulder. "Sorry, Vance, not very thoughtful of me… hey, um, how about we visit Jean Grey school?"

Kaine didn't get what they were talking about, but Vance went instantly red. "I'm perfectly fine with being the only single person in the mountain! This here, this isn't me being uncomfortable, this is me just trying to minimize the murdering amongst you guys. Honestly! Love has never got me no-place good. I'm better on my own. Besides, there's Jake Waffles! He's single too!" Oh, that was it.

"Honestly, Justice," Kaine sighed at the overly defensive dude. "No need to feel left out. Faira and I aren't a couple. Robbie and Doreen are the only ones necking on this team! Sam and Aracely are on a date, sure, but they're bound to be just staring at each other awkwardly eating Romanian food. Nothing desirable there."

"Seriously though," Vance nodded, abruptly changing the subject, "maybe we should check on those kids. What if they got attacked?"

"In Transia?" Robbie scoffed playfully, "whoever would attack a couple teenagers in this godforsaken country?"

Almost at that moment, almost uncannily, Robbie's phone musically announced its presence in a way that actually put a smile on Kaine's face. In fact, he almost entirely forgave Speedball. _Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down!_ "Ooh…" Robbie snatched it from his pocket and slid the lockscreen unlocked, hitting in the password quickly.

"Is that your new ringtone?" Vance had a strange unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah!" Robbie nodded, his eyes fixed on the phone screen as he began to type. "For texts, I mean. My Chemical Romance, it's a classic! This is a super happy song, I hate their depressing songs. Also, that was Aracely, and apparently the kids got attacked, so… please don't say I told you so?"

"I won't," Vance smirked, but his expression was screaming it.

"My Chemical Romance…" Kaine echoed softly. He was impressed. "Speedball, you've actually made some progress in earning my respect. Congratulations. Which is your favorite album?"

"Uh…" Robbie stood up, a finger to his chin thoughtfully, before putting it back to his phone to continue texting. "Sun Girl! Haechi! Squirrel Girl! _Suit up_!!!" he shrieked, then decided, "Danger Days. Like I said, I don't like their depressing songs, and that one probably has the smallest percentage of those."

"My favorite is Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge," Kaine replied, getting up also. Faira followed suit, giving Robbie dark looks.

"Hurry up, guys," Vance said loudly. He didn't look smug anymore, but he was starting to look worried.

Selah and Mark hurried down from the hall. Mark stopped in front of Robbie and cleared his throat, his gaze on the floor, but before he could say anything, Robbie whispered into his ear, "Don't feel bad about a thing, Mark. I know I deserved it." Kaine was standing closest to the two, so he was pretty sure he was the only one who'd overheard. It made him feel surprised, and a bit sorry for Robbie; but also made him respect him even more, and he also respected his privacy. If Speedball still wasn't over the Civil War screwup, Kaine wasn't gonna add salt to the wound by chatting about it. He didn't like uncomfortable conversations either. Hence the yelling.

Robbie began to run a blue gloved hand through his long hair, only to get caught on the hardened webbing that was still there. He sighed and pulled out a pen. "I'm gonna leave a message to Doreen for when she gets out of the shower — I can write on the couch, or do we have any plans for it?" He was staring directly at Vance.

"Just fucking tell her," Kaine suggested exasperatedly. "Think you can do that without climbing into the shower?"

"Well, whatever," Robbie looked back down at his phone to keep texting, before raising his voice: " _Doreen_ , we're gonna go beat up some bad guys, _WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!!_ "

Vance winced. "Alright…" He sighed, then ran to the door and thrust it open. "I'll take the air and search for them. Catch up." He took off into the blue sky.

"You're not gonna carry me?" Robbie shouted, but Vance was out of earshot. His disappointed eyes went to Kaine, as if he was supposed to have answers.

Kaine shrugged at him. "Hey, I've never needed any telekinetics to find Aracely." Pulling his red-and-black mask over his face, he took off at a run, down the mountain slope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Vance is the jealous one...)


	6. Hummingbird

It was a nice date. Sam was a fun guy, a funny guy, and pretty cute, too, even though they were only friends. Of course, some men _were_ funner than others, and when it came to texting, in Aracely's opinion, Speedball was both efficient and pleasing. His reply was instant.

_Robbie: Ahhhh we'll be on our way, ok? Try not to get killed or I fear for Sam. Because the wrath of Kaine. Even I would agree thats a TERRIBLE thing for a man to do on a first date, get his girl killed._

_Robbie: Forget Kaine I think Vance is going to kill ME._

_Robbie: But still don't die._

_You: Awww how sweet!_

_You: I know tho. He'd get killed before I did, he's doing all the fighting. Sam is such an honorable gentleman._

_Robbie: I thought it was kinda strange that you were texting me while a bad guy was killing you._

_You: He's not killing us! Not me or my perfect boyfriend!_

There was a good few moments before Robbie replied to that text, and when he did, it wasn't at first related.

_Robbie: Vance is such a sucka_

_Robbie: the supervillain killing you is a synonym for you fighting him. But cool._

_Robbie: Kaine is really in love with My Chemical Romance._

_You: Yeah, he's into a lot of punk rock lately. Heavy metal too. Basically he's into the kind of music that saves lives and also the kind that ends them brutally. According to testimonies on the Internet anyway. I haven't really looked at people thinking about that music though._

_You: I can advise you some music to listen to next therapy session!! :D_

_Robbie: Cool. k we're hurrying top speed to rescue you, ok? Look for Vance in the sky. Gotta stop texting rn_

_You: Ok, see you soon! xo_

Aracely looked up from her phone and sipped on her Oreo milkshake as the supervillain who had just burst in a minute earlier took swipe at Sam. "These are not the droids you are looking for!" Sam yelped.

He was big and broad and wearing a grizzly bear skin, and he was very strong. He was also very emotionally hurting. Aracely put down her Oreo milkshake, and took her swing at Sam's trick. The New Warriors had watched one of the Star Wars movies a few nights ago, after all. "These are not the droids you are looking for," she said, and put the power of her influence into it.

Grizzly sat down heavily. "You're… right. Course not."

"Ya!" Sam shouted, blasting him with Nova Force from his fists.

"Stop it, Sam," Aracely told him, "he doesn't want to fight us."

"I don't wanna fight you," Grizzly echoed, pushing himself back up again from that energy blast.

Aracely gazed at him, trying to discern what the heck exactly he'd been doing, interrupting their lobster pancake breakfast so suddenly. "You heard there were superheroes in the area," she observed softly. "You were looking for Ant-Man?"

Sam landed heavily on his feet. "Ant-Man? The Avenger who rides on an ant? Who would be looking for him? An F-list villain like you?"

Grizzly flushed slightly. "He humiliated me at the Siege of Asgard! I just got outta the Raft, so yeah, now I'm looking for him."

"Well…" Aracely shrugged. "I don't know where he is, but he's not with us. I'd try New York, though. It's famous for its superheroes. And its Broadway shows. You should see one while you're at it. One time my friend Kaine was sent to New York to kill Wolverine, and he took me along with him. He didn't want to see a show, but I asked him so many times, he gave in, and it was worth both our whiles. Moral of the story — if you're heading to New York anyway, see a show."

Grizzly nodded slightly. "If I got time after revenging on Ant-Man, thanks, appreciate it. Imma keep it in mind."

Sam squinted between the two of them. "Are we just gonna let him take out revenge on an Avenger?"

Aracely shrugged. "Ant-Man was a mega bully to him, from what I can feel." She handed her milkshake to Grizzly. "For the road. I only took a few sips!"

A smile came across Grizzly's face. "Awh, thanks! You're the nicest superhero I ever met. Gotta run, but you need anything, gimme a call."

"Sure," she beamed. "I'm Hummingbird."

"Grizzly," he responded, and she didn't mention that she had already got that from his mind. He gave a nod and ran off.

Aracely picked up a sausage and popped it in her mouth. Sam gawked at her. "Seriously? On a date with me, and you're flirting with another guy?"

"I'm not with either of you," she narrowed her eyes at him. Sam could forget things awfully easily.

Sam blushed. "Yeah, well, I think that his invitation for later contact equaled flirting."

"I know he wasn't flirting," Aracely giggled, and she looked around the room. They were in a pancake house, which Aracely had convinced to specially make lobster pancakes, using lobsters from the nearest grocery store. Their little scrabble with Grizzly had messed things up a bit, though — their table was knocked over, leaving food all over the floor. The mess wasn't exactly restricted to their little corner, either. "Let's get outta here," Aracely suggested. "I'm sorry," she apologized to a waiter who was just sorta standing there. "Send the bill to the New Warriors."

As she and Sam walked out of the establishment, Aracely sensed another familiar presence — Vance Astrovik. She looked up to see him circling through the sky, just as Robbie'd said he would be. "Justice!" she called cheerfully, hopping up into the air. "Hi hi hi hi hi!"

Justice looked down and nosedived dramatically before flipping over to make his trademark feet-first landing with his hands out like Magneto. _Like Magneto._ Never mind, it was probably not his trademark, then, Aracely thought. Maybe it was just a mutant thing, universal among all mutants who fly using some form of telekinesis. Aracely still wasn't awfully familiar with this whole super world. "Do you know Magneto?" she asked suddenly.

Vance stared at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "We're not buddies. Why, was he the one who attacked you?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it was some lowlife grizzly hunter who wants Aracely to _call_ him."

Aracely giggled again. Sam was very amusing to her! "Basically, he's gone now, and we're fine, only our date is sort of messed up."

"I'm sorry." Vance sounded truly sympathetic, and Aracely knew that he meant it with all his heart. "At least, if you two decide you want to go for a second date, it's bound to go better than this one, right? But this really sucked… I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks. Thanks for coming to save us even though it turned out we didn't need it! Now the other Warriors are coming," Aracely noticed. "Come on, let's go and meet them!" She ran off down the road, and Sam and Vance followed her.

They came across the rest of the New Warriors pretty presently. "Aracely!" Robbie squealed, literally bouncing up to her and throwing his arms around her neck. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, grinning unabashedly. "I'm great, Robbie!" After a moment she pushed him away, remembering she shouldn't be acting too crushy about him. "Hug Sam now," she told him. "He's feeling awkward." That was very true.

"Sure." Robbie smiled again, and gave Sam a brief hug, which didn't seem to help Sam's uncomfortable feelings at all. "I'm glad you're both okay! Who attacked you?"

"He's called Grizzly," Aracely replied.

"Oh. Cool," Robbie scratched his head, which by the way happened to have Kaine's webs matted on it. "Anyways, let's get back to the mountain now! Doreen's still there, she might worry. C'mon, guys!"

Kaine looked down at Aracely. "What's your opinion on Sam?" he asked, gruffly, but with concerned feelings in his thoughts. "Is he a fair date, or…?"

"Are you kidding, he's an amazing date!" Aracely said very loudly, so that Robbie couldn't help but hear every word. "Sweet and funny and such a gentleman." She grabbed Sam around the waist, and he squeaked softly like a rubber toy.

Robbie was feeling uncomfortable. That was probably a good thing — it probably meant her plan was working! His eyes travelled to Vance, silently pleading for some undefinable form of unjustified help. Escape, from an awkward situation. What, could Vance help Robbie escape? Aracely paused, wondering what Robbie's obsession with Vance was about. It went both ways, to be fair. Vance liked Robbie a lot, no liked was definitely not a strong enough word, his feelings were very strong when it came to Robbie; although he didn't seem to be looking at him now. And no, it wasn't an obsession, they were longtime friends, and… it was definitely a strong emotion. She didn't know what it was. They knew each other better than anyone else on the team. Better than she and Kaine, actually. Was that what it was like between them, like she and Kaine? Sort of, she thought. Not quite.

Well, anyways. What mattered was that he felt uncomfortable when she raved about Sam, and that was a good sign for her awesome plan. She took a breath and smiled again at Kaine.

"We had lobster pancakes," Aracely went on. "It was so romantic. The mood was broken by the uninvited guest, sure, but so what — we're going on another date tonight!"

"Wait — what?" Sam stared at her. "Tonight?"

Aracely nodded. "We were just discussing that when Vance came, remember?"

"Oh…" Sam rubbed his head. "Guess I got distracted by the dude in the bear suit! But tonight means I'll be hanging here late! Vance? Robbie?" He glanced around. "Did you call my mom to tell her I'm with you?"

"Wait," Selah raised an eyebrow, "you guys are supposed to call Sam's mom to tell her he's with Aracely?"

"Not as far as I know!" Robbie pursed his lips.

"What? No!" Sam went red, and Aracely knew he felt very abashed. "That's not what I mean! By 'you' I didn't mean Aracely — I mean, I did mean Aracely, but I didn't mean only Aracely. I was talking about all of you! Like, did you call my mom to let her know I'm with the New Warriors so that she doesn't worry her head off?"

"You didn't ask me to," Justice said slowly, but regret radiated from him.

"Don't worry about it!" Kaine smirked suddenly. That wasn't good. "Sam, how about you go _there_ for your date tonight? _Home_? Have Aracely meet your mom?"

Sam flushed. "But — but — we've only been together since literally today!!"

Kaine gave him an evil smile. "But if you really have good intentions for Aracely, I'm sure you wouldn't mind introducing her to your folks."

Sam swallowed and mumbled under his breath: "Well, _I_ already faced her terrifying dad…"

"Kaine is not my dad!" Aracely cried. That was awkward, even if she knew Sam wasn't being literal this time. There was a big difference between _champion_ and _father figure_.

"I am not her dad!" Kaine protested loudly. "If I was a dad, I'd have, y'know, what's the damned word — great responsibility. Also, I'm not _that_ old, I'm fucking younger than her."

"Wait, what?" Robbie stared at him. "You're younger than Aracely? Is she older than she looks, or are you younger than you look, or both, and you're just one bossy little son of a gun?"

Vance took a deep breath. "Kaine, they're kids, and it's their first/second date. Maybe you shouldn't push them to take it faster than they're ready."

"This is stupid!" Selah sighed in agreement.

"Hey!" Robbie waved an excited arm between them. "Kainey! Can we talk about you being younger than Aracely? Is it just because she might be an ancient Aztec god, or is it because of you?"

"Push them, Vance?" Kaine scoffed at Vance and Selah, shoving Robbie's arm aside without a second glance. "Far be it from me to push them… how about we just make it easier on everyone and save a fuckton of time by you two just _breaking up_?"

"But I love him!" Aracely cried, and she squeezed Sam again for effect. "Also, Robbie, I don't know my age, but Kaine is just assuming he's the youngest of the group."

"Also the most mature," Kaine grumbled. Aracely didn't think that was true. Kaine was the master of running away from his problems. (Like Houston.)

Robbie raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you want to believe, Anti-Spidey. But how old are you? My friend Rage is a teenager who looks like a thirty-something!"

"I don't look thirty, I look twenty-seven, which would probably not be old enough to be Aracely's father anyhow. And this is not what we are discussing," Kaine growled. "About Aracely and Sam…"

Robbie rubbed the back of his head resignedly. "Yeah, well… it's none of your business to push them either way. She's happy with him."

"Is she?" Faira narrowed her eyes. "Is _he_?"

Aracely studied her. Faira had way too good a sense for this sort of thing. She was actually suspicious.

"Uh, yeah!" Sam nodded. "I'm happy! But let me remind you that it is way too early to introduce her to my mom as my girlfriend?"

Kaine shook his head. "Not at all. And in fact, as Aracely's not- _dad_ , I'll escort you. Me, you, Aracely. Alexander house. What time do you usually have dinner?"

Sam mumbled under his breath. "Depends what time Mom can come home."

"Vance, Robbie." Kaine stared at the two. "Call his mom. Figure something out."

"Why don't you call?" Robbie wriggled an eyebrow. It was sexy.

Vance sighed, that kind of tired sigh as if he was the only responsible one in the group. "…Sam? Aracely? Are you both okay with this?"

Aracely nodded. It would help the cover, right? "Well, we are in such a close intense serious relationship, so why not?"

Vance raised his eyebrows slightly. "Sam?"

Sam was radiating embarrassment. "I think I'm totally being coerced into this."

Kaine rolled his eyes. "Wow, great insight. It'd be wise to not resist."

Vance sighed again. "Sam, nobody's forcing you to do anything. I'll protect you from Kaine if you say no. I promise."

Sam glanced at Kaine nervously, then back at Vance. Then he looked at Aracely, and a fierce but unreadable _nice_ feeling strengthened in his heart. He looked back at Vance and nodded. "Sure. It'll be _fun_. Does Kaine have to come? My mom would probably disapprove of him."

Kaine glowered. "I thought it was pretty much established that I'm not ideal dinner company yet, oh my God, looks like we just went ahead with plans anyway! But how about I escort you, meet her, then I can leave for you to enjoy the awkward family dinner."

Sam bit his lip uncomfortably, and Aracely squeezed his hand in genuine support. It made Sam feel inspired. "Sure," he nodded. "Just don't cuss at her?"

Kaine shrugged. "Whatever. Okay, let's go back to the mountain now."

Vance glanced at the restaurant. "You think they need any help?"

Aracely shook her head instantly. "They're fine. Nothing's destroyed. I told them to send us a bill. Let's go!"

Kaine nodded. "Astrovik. Call."

Vance took out his phone. "You sure you're comfortable with it, Sam?" he asked, his brow crinkled in concern.

Sam nodded with a sigh, taking out his own phone. "Yeah. Do it. Also, tell her it's Aracely's fault I flew here without telling her I was going. There was an emergency." He held up the phone, showing Vance their text conversation from that morning.

Vance narrowed his eyes. "Uh… right?" He frowned. "Okay. Anyways, luckily I got your mom's number in my phone…" He dialed, before putting it to his ear. The group started back.

Aracely grinned at Mark. He'd been awfully quiet during this whole conversation. He glanced at her, glanced back ahead, then glanced at her again awkwardly. Yeah, he was very uncomfortable. He wanted to stay out of this drama. And he felt terrible. "Haechi needs cheering up again," she announced.

"No I don't," he glared at her, reproachful, and picked up his pace to lead the pack. Well. Luckily, Selah ran up and took his hand. They were adorable, but Aracely decided it wouldn't be helpful right now to point it out.

Robbie ran his fingers through his golden hair. "So, Kaine," he started conversationally. "…How old actually are you again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grizzly Grizzly Grizzlyyy


	7. Nova

"Tonight" came too quickly for Sam. They didn't do a heck of a lot that day, in terms of actual superheroing; but when Aracely came out in a purple sundress and Kaine burst in with a smug grin and a kitchen box, he couldn't help but scream at the clock. How could it be six already?

"Shut up!" Kaine stuck his fingers in his ears. "Stop yelling at inanimate objects or I'll reconsider and decide you're too crazy even for Aracely." He paused. "Relax, Sam. Do I look like the type of guy who would embarrass you in front of your mother??"

Well, Kaine kind of did. And then Aracely wrapped her arm around Sam's waist, which still made him kinda uncomfortable. But he was okay. He was starting to feel a tiny bit more smooth with all this acting… Aracely was a sweet girl, and he didn't want to let her down. He nodded at Kaine. "Okay, well. Let's do this thing!"

The three of them marched into the pilot room, where Jake Waffles was already waiting, prompt and ready. "Congratulations," were his first words.

Sam stared at the dog man in confusion. "What?"

"On your relationship," he explained with a slight nod.

"Shove it, mutt, they're not getting engaged," Kaine cried, actually blushing himself and tugging at his untied necktie — Sam suspected Kaine might not actually know how to tie a necktie. "Don't congratulate them, just drive."

"Of course," Jake Waffles nodded. "Justice showed me a map… I will land us right outside of Carefree, Arizona." He operated the machinery.

Sam winced slightly. Appearing mountains wasn't something that happened in his hometown every day. But the next moment, it had.

"Right!" Kaine took a few steps forwards, gazing out the window. "Dammit, how am I gonna swing anywhere in this nowhere? Zero skyscrapers! This is even worse than Houston!"

Sam stared at him. "We'll walk?"

Aracely nodded. "Walking is what normal people who don't have portable mountains do, right?"

"Not what I did before joining this damn team," Kaine mumbled, before sighing resignedly. "Then again, none of us got our spandex on anyway, so… please tell me you at least have busses in this godforsaken place."

"Of course!" Sam cried, tightening the black Nova helmet he carried under his arm. He didn't understand why Kaine was reacting like this. Sure, Carefree was a small town, but it _was_ a town.

"Well," Kaine sighed, shifting the box under his own arm. "How about we just get as far away as we can from this mountain so nobody will make any connections between it and us, and then we look for one."

"Yeah…" Sam put on his helmet, grabbed them each by the hand, and shot off into the sky through the open window.

"Holy shit!" Kaine screamed, apparently not taking very well to dangling from the hand of a flying Nova. Sam felt Kaine's wrist spike shoot out and dig against his skin.

"Stop, I'll drop you!" Sam cried, worried. Why would Spidey's clone do that now?

"Don't threaten me!" Kaine shouted.

"I'm not…" Sam trailed off, trying to tighten his grip on Kaine's profusely sweating hand. It was difficult.

"This is fun, Kaine!" Aracely squealed happily.

"Says the girl who can float in the sky," Kaine growled. "I can't fucking fly! I have the most motherfucking stupid powers ever! All I can do is stick to walls and kill people with my retractable wrist spikes and talk to goddamn spiders! Ahhh I hate my life! You're totally going to drop me. Are we flying all the way to your house?"

"Uh…" Sam hesitated. That had been his plan. "Maybe?" Presently, however, his choice was taken from him as his helmet short-circuited and he started falling from the sky. Kaine gasped, and Aracely squealed. "No!" Sam shouted, panicking. Kaine would never forgive him for this. "Nova Force, don't leave me!!!"

Kaine pushed out his wrist spike a little more, painfully freeing himself from Sam's grip. Well, now they were both free-falling, but separately. Aracely wrapped both her arms tightly around Sam's waist, and he stopped falling for just a moment. Then it turned to a slow drop. "Aww you're heavy!" she complained.

At the same time, Kaine was being saved by his own self. He flipped in midair and, at the last second, shot a strand of web at a streetlight. He swung there once before flipping again and dropping onto the sidewalk on his feet, box still stuck to his fingers. He sighed and waved to a few pedestrians. "Keep walking, motherfuckers. You didn't see a _thing_ ," he told them in so dark and fierce a tone that they scurried on as quick as they could with no questions.

Aracely set Sam down on the ground, and he gazed at Kaine. He may have intimidating methods, but the Scarlet Spider sure was effective, and he didn't feel like protesting was such a good idea. He took off his helmet and smiled broadly. "Okay, we're almost there!" Sam looked down the street, and set off, muttering under his breath about how he hoped this didn't go too horribly. If Kaine heard, he ignored it.

_Why am I even doing this?! …For Aracely. I'm doing this for Aracely._

Indeed it wasn't long before they got to Sam's house, and he walked up and rang the doorbell. The door opened instantly, and his mom's arms were around him in a hug. "M…mom!" he cried, embarrassed, pulling away from her. He could practically feel Kaine's smirk on the back of his neck.

"How could you?" she demanded. "I thought for hours that some supervillain had taken you! Sick as you were, and just disappearing like that without a word?!!"

"I'm not sick…" Sam mumbled. This was already going pretty terribly.

"Concussed," his mom sighed. "Well, I'm being a terrible hostess — Vance contacted me about… well, come in, you three!" She smiled tiredly.

The three of them came in, and Sam leaned against the wall, blushing. Aracely gazed around, her eyes wide as if in wonder at their small home. "This is such a nice place, Mrs. Alexander!" she beamed. "Is that one of those popcorn ceilings?" She lifted herself up into the air to touch it.

"Uh, yeah." Mom gazed at the floating girl. "It comes off pretty easily, I'll have to warn you…"

"Sorry," Aracely apologized as some dust fell to the floor.

Sam's mom cleared her throat. "So, would you be…"

"Aracely Peñalba!" she beamed, reaching down to shake her hand vigorously. "AKA Hummingbird! Pleasure to meet you!"

Sam held his breath, wondering how his mom would react to her eccentricity. She simply smiled — as if in amusement — and shook Aracely's hand back. "Nice to meet you too, you're Sam's girlfriend?"

Aracely nodded, the grin not leaving her face. "Yup!"

Sam flushed but said nothing. Now he was lying to his mom about this, too!

Kaine cleared his throat. "Uh… Vance told you we'd bring dinner, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks — is that it?" she gestured towards the box.

Kaine nodded, then winced. "I wasn't supposed to bring flowers or some shit like that, was I?"

She shook her head with slightly raised eyebrows, and Sam breathed an inward sigh of relief that she didn't totally react to Kaine swearing. Nah, it was only when _Sam_ 'swore' that she lost it.

"Cool," Kaine nodded. "I mean, not like I'm the one dating your kid or anything… this is getting awkward. I should explain myself. Basically, lady, I'm Kaine, and I'm your son's girlfriend's… uh, guardian. I look out for her."

Aracely nodded. "He's my champion! He insisted on coming because he's overprotective and he wanted to meet you."

Sam's mom smiled again. "I see! Good to meet you, Kaine. Gimme that," she took the box from him. "Does this need to be warmed up?"

"It's should be still warm," Kaine whistled, following her into the kitchen. "Ah… you need any help with anything?"

Mom smiled. "Thanks, Kaine. You could help set the table, I guess!" She gestured towards the cabinet. Kaine nodded and opened it, taking out the plates.

"I guess I'll be leaving after," he commented. "And you all can… get aquatinted."

"No, I'd like to get to know you too!" Mom protested, and Sam literally facepalmed. She shot him a hard glance before continuing: "You're a friend and teammate of my son, right? A New Warrior."

Kaine sighed loudly. "So they tell me. But I'm no fucking hero, lady. I — my god, what the fuck is that?" He stared at the entrance to the hallway, and Sam followed his gaze. There was Sam's little sister, Kaelynn, staring open-mouthed with a storm trooper clenched in her fist.

"That's my daughter!" Mom sounded offended and protective, as she went to scoop up Kaelynn firmly in her arms.

"Who's that guy?" Kaelynn hissed.

"Awwh, a kid!" Aracely cooed, smiling at Kaelynn. 

"Sam's _friends_ ," Mom replied with a sarcastic edge as she stared at Kaine. She sure didn't take well to Kaine being rude about her daughter!

"No no no!" Sam shook his head wildly, waving his arms in hopes to dissociate himself from Kaine. "Not my friends. These are friends of Robbie and Vance."

"Robbie's friends!" Kaelynn's face lit up into a smile. She loved Robbie. When he'd visited, he'd given her piggyback rides and entertained her to her heart's content. "Put me down!" Kaelynn pleaded, and hesitantly her mother obliged.

Kaine took a deep breath. "I'm… sorry for being rude?" he said slowly, his voice a bit of a question at the end. Well, that was a first. Sam wasn't sure he'd ever heard Kaine apologize before. He continued, "It's just that I'm not good with kids. I've got… dangerous reflexes." He spoke slowly, as if trying really hard to make a good impression. Sam knew it didn't come natural to him.

"Really?" Kaelynn ran up to him, her eyes wide. "Are you Spider-Man?"

Kaine stared at her, and Sam panicked. He'd made that same mistake countless times, calling him Spider-Man, and Kaine never took well to it. Sam ran in between them, defending his little sister with his own body as a shield. "STAND DOWN KAINE, SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!" he screamed.

Everybody in the room covered their ears and looked at him strangely, which made Sam feel a little embarrassed. "What… is that improper usage of the term 'stand down'?" he fretted. "I hear the Avengers use it all the time, but…"

"What on earth was that about?" his mom demanded.

Kaine sighed. "Overreacting. I was just going to say I'm impressed… what the fuck made you think I could be Spider-Man?" he asked Kaelynn, not even yelling.

Mom cleared her throat. "Don't use that kind of language around Kaelynn," she said, and she didn't say it like a request. Okay, now at last she was getting on that case.

Kaelynn smiled at Kaine. "Well, Spider-Man wears a mask, and you're tall and muscly like Spider-Man. Are you him?"

Kaine scratched his head. "Scarlet Spider, actually. Uh…" he looked around pleadingly, "I hate entertaining children, and I suck. I'm gonna work on that table-setting thing." Kaine went off to do that.

Aracely crouched next to Kaelynn. "Hi! I'm Hummingbird! You ever heard of me?"

Kaelynn nodded. "My mom was looking at the New Warriors on the internet… are you the green one?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Correct! You're so smart! Can we keep her?" she looked up at Sam's mom with puppydog eyes.

Mom chuckled hesitantly, as if unsure whether or not she was joking, and set out the grape juice. Well, Sam wasn't any more enlightened on that. "Dinner's ready," she announced.

"What is it?" Kaelynn asked, staring at the cheesy asparagusy dish on the table.

"Something cooked up by Sun Girl," Kaine muttered. "She likes cooking. She also likes health. Uh… are you sure you want me to stay for this, Mrs. Alexander?"

She smiled and nodded. "You don't seem half bad, Kaine. Share a meal with us."

"Okay…" Kaine sat down hesitantly, and Kaelynn scooted her chair to be right next to him.

"So, what are your powers?" she whispered, leaning against him conspiratorially.

Kaine raised his eyebrows, and Sam ducked his head under the table to see him extending his wrist spikes for her to see.

"So cool!" she breathed. Kaine actually smiled, seeming genuinely flattered.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Mom asked.

Sam sat up quickly, embarrassed yet again as he saw her passing the food to him. "Nothing!" He scooped some out onto his plate. Well, the smell was good. Hopefully it tasted good too.

"So…" Mom began the dreaded conversation, "how long have the two of you been together?"

"Not long!" Aracely put it vaguely, with her mouth full. "Kaine made us go visit you because, like I said, he's overprotective! But I'm glad we did come because you seem very nice! This is also very good food! I should ask Selah to cook for us more."

Mom nodded conversationally, her eyebrows slightly raised again. Sam facepalmed a second time when he looked at Aracely and saw that her mouth and chin was covered in food. She ate really messy.

"So you're both on the team, you and Kaine?" Mom queried.

"Yeah!" said Aracely happily. "Us with Sam here. And Sun Girl and Haechi and Water Snake and kind of Silhouette and Speedball and Justice!"

Mom smiled. Well, that was hopefully a positive sign, even if this conversation was very awkward and uncomfortable and not fun. "Sounds like a well-rounded team!" She glanced at Sam, as if wondering why he was keeping quiet. Sam averted his eyes by staring down at his plate. This was an extremely awkward dinner, and he totally hoped for something to happen. Like a supervillain attack. Please a let there be a supervillain attack.

Suddenly Kaelynn started giggling at something Kaine had apparently did; a wide smirk spread across Kaine's lips. Mom looked at them as if in mild surprise, then she actually smirked, too. "Oh Kaine, I thought you weren't good with kids?"

Kaine glanced at her casually. "Oh? Well. Guess I did learn something from putting up with Aracely, after all."

Sam smiled. That was positive! Kaine was behaving better than he hoped, and… Kaelynn freaking liked him. Wow. Maybe this evening wouldn't suck so entirely after all.


	8. Haechi

Mark was holding onto Selah's hand as if it was his only hope in the desert of misery. The TV was on, showing some sitcom, but he barely even gave it notice.

They were in her room, watching TV on her bed. Selah had invited him in, which made him feel special — also a little uncomfortable, but mostly special. He was feeling more discomfort from _other_ sources. And holding her hand? That gave him more comfort than anything else in the world.

Other sources… that being Robbie Baldwin and his worldly ways. Mark had zero respect for cheating, and he knew that somebody had to tell Doreen — heck, somebody also had to tell Nova, though they probably/apparently hadn't been dating yet when the incident had happened. But Mark was scared to do it. He didn't want to be the one to tell them that the person who they thought loved them actually didn't. But the more time passed with them not knowing, the more it made him feel guilty. Like he was in on it by omission. Selah had tried to cheer him up after his outburst earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her what had sparked it — nor should he, really, or risk embarrassing Squirrel Girl. And then after Sam, Aracely, and Kaine had left for the 'date' today, Robbie had shown some signs of guilt. He'd gone quiet before excusing himself to bed early with an obviously-fake smile on his face; which he made up dumb excuses for till even Vance smiled back. Man, Robbie sure was a tricky one.

Robbie Baldwin. A few years ago, there had been a time when every news channel on TV had nothing to say _but_ that name. Broadcasting that same final reality show scene over and over; updates on Baldwin's prison sentence; parents of dead kids ranting about how much they hated him. Personally Mark had been unaffected by the tragedy — though, like anybody in the county, he was affected by its consequences. The Superhuman Civil War was a scary thing for people without powers. Because that had been then. Before Mark had become, well, _Inhuman_.

Anyways though, the war had ended, time had passed, life went on, and the name Baldwin was pushed aside by the average American, reduced now only to be associated with the worst of the worst, the generic scumbag. Then the Siege of Asgard had happened and Robbie Baldwin resurfaced as a superhero in a metal suit calling himself Penance. And then he'd went back to Speedball and gotten a job teaching young superhumans… and, yeah, now Mark was having a difficult time thinking of that jokester Robbie as a schoolteacher, but it had been all over the news. Was this arrogant child-killer really fit to teach kids? Or did Nitro's MGH state excuse him? A poll had went out around then to see how much of America forgave Speedball for his part in the Stamford Tragedy. Mark hadn't been able to vote, of course, being a minor; and his grandmother hadn't either since she wasn't a citizen. But it had come out to an even 70%. So most did forgive him, but there were definitely people in America who still hated Speedball. At the time, Mark had thought that kind of dumb and smallminded — like, he was a superhero, what did they expect? Superheroes blow up towns all the time.

But maybe he had been wrong. Maybe the people on the news had been right all along. Maybe Speedball was as low and dirty a man as they had always said.

"Mark?" Selah's voice jerked him back to reality. She was leaning on one arm as she gazed at him, and it occurred to him that she'd been calling for some time.

"Sorry," he looked at her. "I was a little… lost in thought."

Selah looked concerned. "You still upset about the losers who don't realize how cool your powers are?"

Well, he hadn't been thinking about it before, but _that_ comment upset Mark. "Some of those 'losers' were my family, remember? And they were right, though… I _am_ a monster." Selah opened her mouth as if to protest, so he hurried onwards. "I'm okay with it now, though. I guess it was just… what I was meant to be. I'm okay with it now."

Selah pursed her lips for a moment. "I don't think you are," she decided presently. Mark bit his lip. She was probably right… but he _wanted_ to be okay with it, so badly. She continued: "Like you say, your biological family called you a monster, and Haechi, I'm so sorry about that. I'm so sorry that your grandma didn't realize how badass you are… I think she got freaked out by the grandeur. But you've got another family now. Us. The New Warriors. We won't ever leave you — or at least, I know _I_ won't ever leave you. And you're not a monster, Haechi. You're Inhuman, and that's beautiful… you're beautiful."

Mark gazed into Selah's gorgeous face as she said this, fixed his eyes on her full lips as they formed the words. She was talking about him, this Inhuman freak? She called him beautiful? That was just… just… he didn't even know what. "You're beautiful," he replied softly, and somehow their lips met. Selah pulled back abruptly.

"I'm…" she began, as if studying his reaction, but Mark quieted it by nudging her head back to his, entangling his hand in her dark curls. They kissed for twenty, thirty, seconds, before they separated. Selah was grinning dazedly, and Mark had the feeling he was too. Selah was so amazing! She'd been the first to believe in him, the first to call him a hero. And now…

Selah glanced back at the TV briefly. "The commercials are over!" she commented, almost as if nothing had happened.

Mark's eyes went there too. It was rolling the credits and playing the theme song. "Yeah, looks like the end of the show."

Selah nodded, picking up the remote and turning it off. "You're a great kisser, Mark. You're an amazing superhero, and now this? That's a serious amount of badassery."

Mark smiled self-consciously at her. The first thing that came to his mind was to say he had practice, but he caught that before it left his mouth. He decided on: "You weren't too bad yourself! I mean, at either thing. Remember you did save my life."

Selah grinned wider. "I suppose I did. But you saved my life first! Anyways…" she paused, "do you want to go on a breakfast date tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Seems breakfast dates are what New Warriors do," Mark chuckled, but at the end his words faltered. It was what those cheating sluts did. And… and… he trusted Selah, but he felt terrible. How could he be in a happy relationship while he let that carry on? He slid off the bed abruptly and stood up.

Selah stared at him with wide eyes. "Uh… we don't have to!" she quickly amended, and he shook his head, looking at her.

"No, no. Nine o' clock. Anywhere you want. It's a date. But I… I need some space right now, Selah, I'm sorry."

Selah stood up too. "No… whatever's bothering you, Mark, you can let me know. We can work it out together. That's what couples do."

Mark stared at her, for a moment relishing how good the word 'couple' sounded when applied to the two of them. They were officially a couple now. Finally. Then he jerked back to reality. "I appreciate it, Selah," he said gratefully. "And I would, if it was about me. But it's something personal about somebody else and I can't spread it around… I'll just get it out of the way, alright?"

Selah sighed. "Alright."

"Look," Mark glanced at the TV, picking at the remote, and flipped it on. "Another episode of your show is coming on."

"It's not _my_ show," Selah raised an eyebrow. "But go on, be the knight in shining armor to whoever the hell on the team, get that off your chest, so you can come back and we can watch it together, okay?"

Mark nodded. Then he shook his head. He didn't want to do this right now. He couldn't get up the nerves. "Uh… never mind. I'll just watch this, it seems like a good show." He plopped back down on the bed beside her.

Selah sighed. "Whatever you like. But you'll have to get this thing outta the way sooner or later."

Mark nodded. "I know." And he did know.

They watched TV late into the night, and Selah even had bags of pretzels for dinner. It was definitely the happiest meal Mark had had since his terragenesis, in spite of the whole Robbie/Aracely thing. But eventually, he started to doze off, only to jerk himself awake at something intense in the show that he didn't really register. He blinked, and looked at Selah. She was asleep, her head against his arm, everything about her looking absolutely adorable.

Moving cautiously so as not to wake her, Mark scooted over and tucked the blanket around her gently. That was super adorable. Then he turned off the TV, stood up, and tiptoed out of the room.

He didn't want to go to bed himself yet. His mind started going back to Aracely and Robbie, and how he had found them together. Well, great luck trying to do anything about that in the middle of the night. He passed by Kaine's room and heard humming mixed with mumbled lyrics, as if he was listening to music on headphones. Well, he was back then from Sam's house. And at least one person was awake.

He walked into the Hangout Room and turned on the light, and sat down heavily on the sofa. It was only then that he noticed somebody on the opposite sofa. Vance. He was sprawled on his back, mouth open, head leaning back on the arm, and right arm hanging off the side. Oops. Suddenly, he woke up, all at once, seemingly. His eyes snapped open and he scrambled into a sitting position, running his fingers through his hair and only managing to make it more messy. He gazed at Mark, eyes wide but sleepy. "Haechi? What you doing up this late? You alright?"

Mark nodded slowly. "Yeah… sorry if I woke you."

Vance shook his head. "No worries. My fault for falling asleep on the couch, I can drop off just about anywhere." He chuckled softly. "What's up?"

Mark stared at him, considering. He needed to get this off his chest, that was for certain. Vance certainly wasn't Doreen, but he was sure Vance would be able to deal with this better than he could. Vance was very responsible and caring, and would never spread gossip. Plus he was the leader, right? Oh, and he was very close to Robbie. Mark didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but… he blurted it out. "Robbie is cheating on Doreen with Aracely."

Vance stared at him, and for a moment nothing seemed to register. But then, Mark noticed, his jaw tightened. " _What_?" Vance shook his head. "I mean, how do you know? Are you saying you saw them?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah… last night…" He flushed. This was immature of him. He really shouldn't be burdening Vance with this. Vance's face looked very pale.

"Oh. I, uh… wow," Vance muttered. "Okay. Thanks for telling me. I'll sort this out. How about you get some sleep, okay?"

Mark stood up, staring guiltily at the floor. "Yeah, sure."

"Chin up!" Vance said, as if noticing. "You did the right thing. Sleep peacefully, alright? Try not to worry about this anymore."

Mark nodded, feeling a bit better now. Tiredness overwhelmed him regardless. "Thanks, Vance," he sighed, and with nothing more to do, he left the Hangout Room. When he reached his own room, he opened the door, stepped inside, and practically fell into his soft bed. He was asleep within the minute.


	9. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of tw stuff... just sayin. Just I was real low when I wrote this part, okay? Ofc, it's also part of the plot tho. Just sayin <3

As soon as Mark was gone, Vance stood up and started pacing briskly. _Robbie, Robbie, why, Robbie?_ was all his mind was screaming. He didn't want to focus on any specifics. But he had to do _something_ , he had to do it _now_ , and he had to do it _right_. Robbie had hurt him enough lately — he didn't know why, he didn't dare even to wonder why; but everytime Vance saw Robbie and Doreen making out like animals, it hurt him, plain and simple. 'Cuz he'd just been being protective, right? Vance was always protective of Robbie. Anyhow, it wasn't like he'd ever be selfish enough to say how it hurt him. But this now? This was unacceptable. He turned on his heel and ran down the hall. To Robbie's room.

"We need to talk," Vance spoke loud and firm, as he flung open the door. He was angry, so damn confused… why would Robbie do such a thing? He was a good person. Vance trusted Mark completely, he believed him, but… this wasn't the Robbie he knew. Or… was it? It wasn't as if Robbie hadn't pathologically lied about other things before…

As soon as Vance opened the door, he looked through, the anger that fueled his fiery heart drained away, and his heart plummeted like a cold stone. The floor. Oh God, the floor. Next to the tangled mess of sheets and blankets, lay several little medicine bottles. A few pills were scattered on the floor. Suddenly Vance's heart started pounding again, the blood rushing in his ears. What was this? What… had Robbie been doing? OH MY GOD!!! _Please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead…_ it took only a heartbeat for Vance then to register that he clearly wasn't. Thank God! _Oh God… oh my God! Oh my God!_

Unlike the blankets, Robbie was on his bed. He was lying on his back, gasping loudly through a clenched jaw, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Momentarily Vance realized he was hissing out actual words through his gritted teeth. No, not words — numbers. "Six hundred and sixteen… minus two and two. Six hundred and twelve… six hundred and twelve… but add two… plus two… six hundred and sixteen…"

Vance's heart pounded in a mixture of fear and worry and plain old panic. Numbers. That meant Stamford. Of course. Oh no, oh no, okay… Vance could never be mad at Robbie when he got like this… but he had comforted him before after nightmares. Many times. It made him feel needed and it was the greatest honor to make Robbie feel a little bit better, even if he couldn't make him whole, to at least make him feel safe. But, after seeing those pills now… Oh God, what if it was a seizure? Vance's breaths was coming in short gasps, and he was starting to feel faint. _Quit it, don't hyperventilate. He needs you. Keep it together for Robbie._ But this was all so… what had he been doing with those pills? What was he doing? Would he really just OD like that??!

He ran to the bed, telekinetically flinging the door shut behind him, and climbed on beside him. "Robbie!" he shouted from his chest, taking his friend firmly around the shoulders and stroking his sweaty hair with vigorous worry. Vance was almost crying. "Wake up! It's Vance, honey. You're safe. I'm here. Robbie?!!"

Robbie only started panting harder, and thrashed out violently. "One hundred and forty-nine!" he shrieked. "One hundred and forty… hundred forty-nine!" Tears were streaming from under his closed eyelids. Vance shook him, struggling to keep a grip.

"Wake up!" he repeated in a shout that was intended to be firm and comforting. "You're safe. You're with the New Warriors. You're safe. Come on, honey. You're safe." _Please be okay. Please don't let this be some kind of seizure._ It wasn't as if Robbie hadn't thrashed and yelled in his sleep before, it was honestly a common occurrence for him… but last Vance'd seen it was on the road trip, when they shared beds; and Vance was in panic mode.

"Ugh!" Robbie grunted, still thrashing wildly. He was incredibly strong for his stature, but fortunately, Vance's telekinesis was only rivaled by the likes of Nathan Summers and Jean Grey; and although he used physical touch to try and soothe Robbie, he reinforced his muscle strength with his mutant power. "Ugh!" Robbie screeched again, hitting Vance over and over, but Vance didn't flinch, forcing himself to remain strong, though it felt impossible to his crying heart. But then Robbie made a different move — one Vance hadn't been ready for. He punched his own self in his bare chest, digging his fingernails into the flesh deeper than Vance could imagine how a person could willfully make himself go, and dragged down, tearing mercilessly through his own skin. Blood spurted instantly from the wound. Vance bit his tongue; his own heart felt ripped out from his chest.

Then Robbie lashed out again, his arm glowing now with kinetic energy.

Vance was flung across the room with a powerful force, slamming hard into the wall. He looked up dizzily, his vision spotty. No. No. He hadn't… he had just… No. _Focus._ Robbie's pain powers were strong, but he had just been caught unprepared… Vance hadn't done bad against the Eternals themselves a few days ago; he could handle the wrath of Penance. If only his head would stop spinning.

But 'Penance' ( _shit, Vance, don't even think like that_ ) didn't seem particularly wrathful anymore. He was curled up into a ball, his arms over his head as he choked into his pillow. "Fourteen point double-oh-six-seven-four," he whispered.

Vance got up slowly, desperate not to antagonize him; as desperate as he was to know what was going on inside that blond head. The walls of Mount Wundagore were exceptionally strong, but still, he wasn't interested in seeing them put to the test. Robbie had a history of leveling buildings when he had breakdowns. "Robbie," Vance called softly, _voice better not break again_ ; standing still. Those pills… How many had Robbie took? What even were they? Was there something Vance should be doing about it?! He didn't dare make a move to go look however, choosing to keep his eyes on his friend. He wasn't sure whether Robbie was awake now or whether this violence was some major form of ultra-sleepwalking. "Robbie, it's me. It's Vance. Just Vance. Can I come closer?"

"Fourteen point double-oh-six-seven-four," Robbie repeated softly, choking on the four. Vance took this as an okay and walked back to the bed, sitting down gingerly on the edge. He stared at Robbie for a moment, who was still in that fetal position. Then cautiously Vance placed a hand on his back.

Robbie shuddered and fell silent, but didn't resist. Vance gazed at his back, his vision focusing on the faint scars that mapped every inch of his body. Normally he tried not to notice it. He knew it was awful on Robbie, having lived through all those scars, not that he said so. Robbie didn't often mention anything important. But he sure "borrowed" Vance's foundation (which Vance used to hide his own uglyass abuse scars), especially when he wore certain things.

There was just one way to put it. Robbie's scars were self-hate to the highest degree. Fuck, it must have taken so much self-loathing to make so many scars… to wear a suit that branded over six hundred of them for a year. How much self-hate did he still have? Enough to want to… to end his life? _God._ How could anybody hate such a precious boy as Robbie Baldwin? How could I let it come to this? _How could I let this happen? Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ Vance silently swallowed his tears, wiping his eyes quickly with the crook of an elbow. Yes, he should've saw this coming, he should've helped him. But there was a more immediate problem: deriding himself wasn't going to help Robbie now. _Poor Robbie… poor, poor, Robbie. Please be okay. Please be okay._ That was all that mattered right now. Robbie had to be okay.

Vance caressed his scarred back gently, before lightly touching his shoulder. "Robbie?" he said quietly. "Will you look at me?"

Robbie rolled himself over halfway and looked at him, his eyes vacant and dry. They narrowed slightly. "Vance?" His voice was unsteady, barely above a whisper. A shudder ran down Vance's spine. Was this good? It had to be good. It had to mean he'd be okay, he'd survive to be happy one day.

"Yeah, it's me. It's okay. It's all over. We're with the Warriors. We're in our funky mountain," Vance assured him softly. _It's all over._ He wished. Over. As in all this. Robbie deserved better than he got.

Robbie stared at him. "Thhh, Th—Thunderbolts Mountain," he whispered. "We're in Thunderbolts Mountain, I'm in Thunderbolts Mountain…" His body was shaking, and he closed his eyes again.

"Mount Wundagore," Vance corrected. His heart pounded in worry, but it was was easier for him to act calm than he'd feared, thank goodness. Inside, however, he felt scared and almost panicky, and his heart was pounding like a terrified yo-yo in his chest. Why didn't he know? Was it PTSD, which granted had caused him bouts of memory loss before? Or… was it whatever he had taken? Robbie'd had confusion before, but it still scared Vance every time. Worse, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this bad. He remembered how depressed Robbie used to be, not even very long ago… how hard that was… if Robbie relapsed full-scale, Vance didn't know what he'd do. Well, yes, he did know exactly what he would do, he'd stand by Robbie and support him and do whatever he could to help him, but… no. Just no. He was supposed to be better now. Yet all that mattered at the moment was that he survived the night. How was that fair?

"Mount…" Robbie mumbled, his eyes still shut. "No, no, no, no, no. Six hundred and twelve, _six hundred and twelve_ —"

"Stop it!" Vance cried automatically, and Robbie's eyes snapped back open. "I'm sorry," Vance apologized immediately after. "But you don't have to worry about those… numbers. It… it wasn't your fault."

"Uh… huh," Robbie muttered, not sounding very believing.

Vance studied his friend's sweating, bleary, miserable, face, his glassy vacant eyes. _Oh God what did he take?_ "Robbie? Please wake up, _really_ wake up. And stay awake. You're not allowed to leave me, you hear? I don't want to be harsh, but you have to be okay. Just… Can you tell me what mountain is this?"

"This is…" Robbie blinked dazedly, before shoving him away feebly. Vance jerked backwards for a moment, wondering what he'd done wrong. Bad wording? Bad tone? "Go away. Go away, Vance… go away, get away, go away now."

"I can't leave you like this!" Hurt filled Vance at this. Of course though… It was Vance's fault, of course… which still didn't make him feel any less bad; only worse. Vance was a horrible friend, or none of this would be happening in the first place! He tried, but… there was no excuse, really. _Damn you Vance. Damn you._

Well, he wasn't going to make that same mistake again. He would try to be there, at least this night. He wasn't about to walk out. He couldn't, anyhow. He had to be here in case Robbie stopped breathing, to do CPR. Oh man. Oh fucking man.

Why did Robbie always gotta push him away, both physically and emotionally? It was… ugh, it was almost better when Robbie just shut down. That was selfish of Vance. But at least then it was more… normal. (Which sucked, that it could be called such.) And Robbie wouldn't push him away. He'd never got like this often, and not at all since they became New Warriors again, though honestly, what did he know? "You're experiencing a flashback, Robbie! I at least need to wait until—"

"My room… this is my room, I know, I know everything, go away, just go away," Robbie said flatly, but his eyes were damp, and he covered his face with his hands. "I, I, I'm not good like this, I don't wanna hurt you, I, I, Vance… please understand." His voice was starting to break now, and he didn't look up. To Vance, it was heartbreaking and a relief at the same time. _He wants me to go because he loves me._ Part of that was painful — Robbie shouldn't be worrying about Vance, not with all he was dealing with. But… at least he hadn't screwed up permanently. Not in Robbie's eyes. So what though? Did it mean Robbie would be okay?

"You don't have to!" Vance pleaded softly, taking his hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Osborn and his H.A.M.M.E.R. folks are… not here! And Stark is in California."

"I know!" Robbie shouted suddenly, digging his nails into Vance's hand till he let go — granted more in surprise than anything else. _Mistake?_ "I know and I wouldn't even care what those losers say anyway… Now _GO AWAY_!" He ejected a new blast of energy, this one stronger. Vance was thrown back, but this time, he'd kept his guard up. He stumbled slightly on his feet, his arms thrown out to hold a TK force field between them. Fear spiked in his heart: not because of Robbie's violent powers. But the fact that he was consciously using them against Vance… it was extremely freakout-inspiring. But he knew it wasn't Robbie. It was panic. It was confusion. (Somehow,) it was protectiveness. It was the fuckers who had mistreated him in the days after Stamford. And it was whatever the hell chemicals he had ingested.

But he couldn't let the worry about that show in his voice right now.

"Stop it," Vance said loudly, "or I might have to hurt _you_. You can't hurt me, Robbie; you don't have it in you, because I know you don't want to."

There was a silence. Then Robbie made a choking noise. "Vance…" he whimpered, and Vance hopped back to his side, holding nothing back, not caring about anything but that _Robbie has to be okay_. He sat on the bed and held his hand. Robbie gripped it with uncomfortable tightness, but Vance couldn't be gladder for that, and he just stroked it gently with his other hand, hoping this meant, just maybe, he was helping. "Even after, ever after, I'm literally dangerous," Robbie rambled with loose comprehensibleness, "I fuck stuff up. I do nothing but fuck shit up, when we formed the new team, I just wanted, I wanted to prove that the New Warriors are good and I can be good and I didn't ruin our name but it was a terrible idea, it was a terrible idea, I've doomed us… I tried to make reparation as Penance but then I gave up, I think you wanted me to give up, you did, right, I think… because it was best, Terry said it was best… but now, now the New Warriors are better off without me. I just wanted so bad for the team to _work_ this time."

"Robbie, there's no way we'd be better off without you," Vance pleaded anxiously (while part of him was thrilled that Robbie was opening up, however difficult his phrases were to understand right now). "We wouldn't be able to function without you, I wouldn't be able to function, Robbie, believe me… I said this before Stamford, and I'll say it again now. You've always been the heart and soul of the team, Speedball, never think otherwise."

Robbie wrapped his arms suddenly around Vance's waist. "Vance, I… you, you make it fade. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Vance, you can stay. If you want."

"Of course," Vance nodded in relief. Maybe these were good drugs after all. Or maybe he should stop blaming things on the drugs. Vance grabbed a pillow to lean against and wrapped a hopefully-comforting arm around his best friend's shoulders. Robbie allowed this willingly, and snuggled against him, closing his eyes. It felt nice. Vance felt slightly less helpless now. Still, he didn't know what he'd do if Robbie stopped… stopped breathing… but there was never anything he could do in such a case except CPR. And he would, if it was necessary. He'd do anything.

Damn, he could definitely do mouth-to-mouth.

Vance gazed at his friend's face, trying to determine what exactly was going on in his brain. The expression was difficult to translate; calmer, but he still looked totally miserable… yet maybe better. Vance hoped he was reading that last part right. Poor guy. He hoped Robbie would be okay in the morning, body and mind and soul and spirit and the whole bundle… and then he wondered what might have happened if he hadn't barged in with his accusation. Had Robbie still had other such rough nights recently, even without whatever the hell he had ingested? Had he woken up, guilt-wracked and petrified… even convinced he was still Penance? Had he cried himself back to sleep, or stayed up till morning unable to let sleep take him back?

Oh gosh. Vance hoped not. Maybe this was a one-time thing; nobody could be strong all the time. Maybe it was all thanks to those pills, which he'd only taken this night because he was low but normally he didn't have fits of so much confusion anymore. Maybe. He placed a palm on his forehead, and was almost disappointed. No fever to explain this away. Speedball's forehead trickled with cold sweat. His eyes flickered back open at Vance's touch.

"It's okay," Vance whispered softly, pushing a rogue strand from Robbie's face. "It'll be okay." That was all he could think of to say that could help; Robbie obviously wasn't lucid, and honestly Vance didn't know if it would be okay anyway. But presently he was aware of stickiness against his spandex, and his eyes wandered down to check it out. It was blood from Robbie's chest. Vance really wished he hadn't done that; and he really really _really_ wished _he_ hadn't provoked him. Robbie had (as far as Vance knew, not that he got frequent updates TBH) been clean for months now, an accomplishment to be proud of, and he didn't need something else to hate himself about. And this would be Vance's stupid fault. If only he'd not been so thoughtless! Pills plus bloodloss — could that be the equation to this? Vance was desperate for an answer apart from the obvious, anything that involved PTSD. Though it seemed to have stopped bleeding — Robbie's cuts had a tendency to do that. But it had already stained the sheets — crap.

Where was the High Evolutionary's laundry room?

Vance was suddenly aware of Robbie's blue eyes intent on his face. Robbie reached up and touched Vance's neck, running his fingers along it, before wrapping both arms around him, and not chokingly, but affectionately, pulling him closer. Vance wasn't so graceful, and almost fell on top of him, but managed to roll aside as he came down. He gazed into his friend's face, at a level view. Normally he would've enjoyed this closeness. But fear was the lens Vance was seeing everything through now. He was so worried. He wanted to relax here, peacefully with Robbie in his arms, but he couldn't. All he could picture is that Robbie might never open his eyes again. It was the least Vance could do not to sob aloud. _Don't die. Don't be dying… this is my fault._

But he felt so helpless. What could he do? If he couldn't heal Robbie's mind… Vance would go crazy if he did nothing proactive! In a panic, he focused on the cut. Even though it probably wasn't a real priority, he made it so. It was the only way to keep himself together. For Robbie. He had to. He had to fix him. _Fix him dammit fix him._ If he was whole in body… maybe that'd make him whole in mind too? Vance was too shaken to make sense even to himself, but he wasn't the sort of person who could just do, well, _nothing_.

"Robbie," he tried softly, despite his ongoing panic, "there's a lot of blood. I'm going to do something about that, okay honey? Imma try and make it better. Like, stitches… though I don't want to cause you any more pain." His brain added, _I don't want to risk feeding your addiction to pain._ He took a deep breath. Robbie was staring at him blankly. So out of it, so distant. Vance concluded, "So, um, I'm just gonna be right back and get some medical stuff, okay?" There was a pause. He started to get up.

"Don't go," Robbie pleaded suddenly in a quiet voice, and his eyes looked so desperate and so sad that Vance stopped short.

"Just for a minute," Vance tried to sound soothing, but he was almost in tears. Robbie _had_ to understand. Vance _had_ to fix him. He had to do something more! He had to help the one person who was closer to him than anybody else in the whole world. "I'll be right back, honey, I promise. You can hold your pillow while I'm gone. Pretend it's Slapstick with a big goofy, freakishly exaggerated, smile. I wonder if they do make pillows like that? I wonder if Slapstick is a popular enough hero to have his own merchandise?" Vance chewed his lip abruptly, wiping his eyes. He was rambling.

"Is Slapstick here?" Robbie blinked faintly, and it seemed pretty clear he really hadn't got much of anything out of what Vance had been saying. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap.

"No, baby," Vance swallowed softly, "but I'm sure he's watching over you through the pillow. I'll just be a sec." He stood up, but then Robbie sat up instantly, his eyes wide and his expression panicked.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't…" he trailed off, his expression changing as quickly as the last time. "Right. You should go."

Oh great, now Vance couldn't leave. Robbie looked resigned, but, like, an abandoned puppy. He couldn't leave him looking like that, no matter how bad Vance was freaking out himself. "For your cut," he tried to explain calmly, but he was so distressed he could barely keep from shaking. There was no excuse. Robbie'd had a total breakdown. He had. Vance couldn't blame it on the drugs, because if he was okay, why would he have taken them? And he couldn't blame it on bloodloss, because even if that hadn't been belated, there frankly wasn't enough blood. Vance had known Robbie was still hurting from Stamford, but… he just hadn't known it was still this bad. Why hasn't he realized?

"I deserve worse, it's my fault, all my fault," Robbie mumbled. "Like _this_. Just leave me to the the souls calling for my blood… I deserve it. They deserve revenge." His eyes were half closed now. _Psychotic._ Vance wondered if he realized what he was saying. Either way, his own heart was throbbing.

"That's not true," Vance insisted. He was crying now. He couldn't help it. He wiped his eyes, hoping Robbie in his state somehow wouldn't see what a wreck he was. "They're dead, they can't hurt you… you're not thinking of _giving_ them your blood, right?" it occurred to him — Robbie (possibly) wasn't completely out of it as to think ghosts were going to hurt him, but maybe just enough to think it would do any good to hurt himself for their benefit. Not waiting another beat, Vance simply hurried on: "Robbie, little kids don't want revenge, and God knows Dwayne and Nita wouldn't blame you. Hey—" he suddenly had an idea, and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and clicking on his Flappy Bird app. "You wanna play this while I'm gone? You're the best person I know at this game."

Robbie pushed the phone away absently, as if barely noticing it. "Vance, I… don't listen, I understand, but since you care, I just… I don't want you to give up on me. I miss it, when we were friends. I miss it. I miss it. I miss it."

"We _are_ friends. And of course I'm not giving up on you." Vance was even more distressed. Of course they were friends! "That's not it, and… I'll never give up on you, I swear. I won't leave you, okay. I promise." Maybe this was for the best. If this was a breakdown, which it certainly was, there wasn't any better place for Vance than at Robbie's side, right? Besides, he needed to stay here in case Robbie needed CPR. That was the plan. That was the plan.

But he still wanted to feel like he was doing something to help. He wanted to see improvement. He didn't want Robbie to be in pain. He wanted to take it all, Stamford and all that came with it, he wanted to take it all on himself so that Robbie would never have to be troubled by it again. But he couldn't. So instead his eyes focused on the cut. He took a deep breath, and the idea entered his mind that he could summon any supplies he needed with telekinesis. Then he thought of things bumping into walls he couldn't see and breaking to bits, and he scrapped that idea. "How about you come with me, then?"

Robbie narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

"The medicine cabinet," Vance replied patiently, biting his lip, "for good medicine, not… what you took. Which might be good medicine, I don't know at all, really, except the the fact that it was thrown on the floor does have its implications. But I'm not talking for your head, I'd be afraid to mix anything right now. For your chest, would that be alright?"

Robbie bit his lip, staring intensely, and when he did speak, his words broke Vance's heart. "Don't make my cut go away, Vance."

"Please don't say things like that…" Vance began hesitantly. He took a short breath and amended his words. Honesty. "I can't. It's probably gonna scar — not that it'll be noticeable on your skin. But I wanna make sure it doesn't get infected."

Robbie pulled away from him slightly, apparently unwilling to look him in the eyes. "I'm not ready, I'm not, I'm… it's better for the team if I stay in here."

"It's two in the morning, honey, we won't see anyone else, I promise," Vance tried to soothe him, but Robbie shook his head obstinately, his eyelids fluttering shut again, but unshed tears now clung to the blond lashes. Aw crap. _Don't go to sleep! You have to stay awake._ Vance tried to suppress his panic. _Damn you, Vance, damn you for pushing him. This ain't for him, it's for you to feel self-righteous, so stop lying to yourself._

That wasn't true, was it? It couldn't be true. He cared about Robbie more than anything else in the world. Probably too much. But, well… there was some truth. He needed to stop pushing him. It would do more harm than good, and it was horribly selfish. But he needed to fix that cut. There were no two ways about it. His heart wouldn't let him do otherwise.

Vance picked up his abandoned phone, shutting down the app, and as he did so, a new idea came to him. He could text someone, one of the other New Warriors! They could bring supplies… they could do what he had failed. It scared him to bring another person in on this. Vance was a helper, it was ingrained in him, not a person who got help. But Robbie was more important than Vance's comfort zone. If he needed a hand, that was what Vance was gonna ask for. He had to. Medical supplies wasn't just gonna come to him. But… who? There was nobody Vance trusted more than Robbie. Of course, he trusted the whole team, but, well… they _were_ a bunch of hormonal kids (especially lately apparently). He needed someone who he was sure wouldn't gossip, who wouldn't pass judgement, who was actually mature enough to handle it appropriately, and preferably who would never mention this to Robbie again. Well, that got Robbie's two 'love interests' knocked off the list without a doubt (not that Aracely was even here; she and Sam were having a sleepover at Sam's place). But there was only one choice, really.

Vance looked at Robbie. "Hey, you remember Kaine? The new Scarlet Spider, who swears a lot?"

Robbie nodded slightly.

"Is it okay if he comes in here?" Vance held his breath.

Robbie stared at him. "You'll be here too?" There was anguish veiled in his eyes, but Vance knew him well enough to see through it.

Vance nodded. "Not leaving you. So is that a yes?"

Robbie nodded again.

Relieved, Vance looked back at his phone and drafted up the text.

_You: Are you awake?_

He pushed send and looked at Robbie. His eyes were closed again, and he was breathing softly, but his hand was wrapped halfway over Vance's muscular upper thigh, and growing tighter, his fingers practically groping him. Well, that was… God, it made his heart beat even faster, it made the butterflies zoom even harder in his stomach. In a less panicky kind of way, come to think. In a good way. And Vance didn't have the heart to make him stop. Not because _he_ enjoyed it (right?). Though it _was_ soothing, in addition to the thrill… it just felt _right_. But it was for Robbie. Right?

This was all for Robbie. Hopefully Robbie would see that in the morning when he realized Vance had practically invited the team asshole in on Robbie's suffering. Crap. This had been a mistake. Texting Kaine had been one huge mistake, hadn't it?

Presently Kaine replied — pretty promptly, in Vance's opinion — and in true Kaine fashion.

_Kaine: you actually think I can fuckin sleep in this shithole?_

_You: Do you know anything about_ (he paused, his fingers slipping over the letters) _poison antidotes?_

_Kaine: wtf, you eating in the lab?_

_Kaine: …_

_Kaine: no I don't. Whaddup, Vance?_

_Kaine: What are you doing???_

_You: Look I'm really sorry to disrupt you in the middle of the night, but I need a favor. Could you get me some things? medical bandages, rubbing alcohol, water, and a washcloth? Speedball's room._

_Kaine: remember what I said about this shithouse and being any environment for sleeping? I'll be rite there._

_You: Thank you sooo much._

Vance looked up from his phone and gazed at Robbie. "He's on his way," he said softly. Robbie didn't reply, though the grip on Vance's thigh seemed even tighter. He glanced at it, wondering whether to say anything. "You hang in there, 'right?" he decided on.

"I'm fine," Robbie whispered, not stirring otherwise. His eyes were emotionless, but he grit his teeth slightly, as if gearing up for battle. Robbie was trying to be strong for him, he recognized that. His heart ached that Robbie felt like he needed to; apparently Vance wasn't doing a good enough job at hiding his fear. That was lousy.

Presently, the door opened (he must have been hurrying as fast as he could, Vance realized), and Kaine came in, his arms full, and shut the door behind him with his hip. He was dressed in a back bathrobe, and his hair was messy. "Good fucking morning," he said flatly, dropping his load onto the bed. It was exactly what Vance had requested. He sat down himself, rubbing his bloodshot eyes, then glanced straight at Robbie's cut. "…You sure that won't need stitches?"

Vance's heart welled with affection towards Kaine. Out of all the New Warriors, he was the only one who would face this unquestioning, and take it all in his stride. "Maybe," Vance admitted. "I'm just not sure he can handle that right now."

Robbie opened his eyes again, and gazed emotionlessly at Kaine. "Whatever," Kaine shrugged impatiently. "So do you know what he ingested? This?" He knelt on the floor, examining the bottles. "These look like prescription meds, for the most part. Has he been diagnosed with something?"

"PTSD," Vance said slowly, "and OCD. That's all I'm aware of." How was Kaine being so cool about this? He wasn't even the cool type. But Vance was grateful; he had chosen well. Vance wasn't the type of guy who typically shared his problems, he didn't like to feel reliant on others — but this felt surprisingly okay. He hoped it was okay.

"Hey… medicine is supposed to be healthy, right?" Kaine looked up, then raised an eyebrow exasperatedly. "Shit, Vance, are you just gonna mope there like a moron, or am I gonna have to clean him myself?" He grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and measured it out into the lid with evident careful precision, squinting at the tiny measurements inscribed there. Then he brought the lid over the wound in Robbie's chest.

"Just like that?" Vance's eyes were a little wide. He wasn't sure that was how you were supposed to use it, just pour the alcohol into the gaping wound. He also wasn't sure how well it'd go with Robbie. Robbie had been pretty bad this night, emotionally; still was, poor guy — and yeah, Vance understood the importance of cleanliness to prevent infection, but he wasn't sure what all that stinging might do. His heart twisted in his chest.

"Just like that," Kaine echoed with a nod. "Make sure he doesn't move? This is gonna sting." He didn't speak directly to Robbie, and Robbie didn't make a move to speak to him. Vance was starting to sense some discomfort now in Kaine's body language.

"Wait. Safety issue," Vance said commandingly, and for a second he thought Kaine wasn't gonna listen. But he did, thank God, and withdrew the lid again from Robbie.

"Wait? _What_ now? Do you want me to help out, or not?"

Vance took a deep breath. "Just wanted to say… Robbie? This is going to help you, but it will hurt. Just focus on something else, focus on… _me_. If it helps. Absorb the power right back inside you."

"I can do that," Robbie muttered. He sounded incredibly focused. "I'm doing it already. You're a fine thing to focus on, Vance… very _fine_."

Kaine gave them both inquiring looks. "Is there something I should know about that you're not telling me? And no, I'm not referring to the embarrassingly obvious subtext going on around the word ' _fine_ '."

Well, it wasn't Vance's place to explain. Hell, it hadn't even been his place to text Kaine in the first place; every step further made him feel a step more gossipy and more guilty. He gazed uncomfortably at Robbie.

"Come on," Kaine seemed frustrated. "You brought me into this, Vance, you need to step up and get your shit together. I'm being pretty blindly cooperative here, but hell if you expect me to risk our collective asses without knowing what the fuck is this power exactly that he's supposed to absorb."

To Vance's surprise (and relief), Robbie spoke. His voice was quiet, but even. "I'm like Hulk. The more Banner feels angry, the stronger he is. The more I feel pain, the stronger I am."

Kaine narrowed his eyes. "But you can control it, right?"

"Of course he can, it's his power," Vance answered instead. He took Robbie's hand, the one from his thigh, and gratefully Robbie shifted the tight grip to his hand. Vance liked holding Robbie's hand. It wasn't so… euphoric, though. Weird. He wasn't supposed to feel euphoric right now anyway. Definitely not.

Kaine poured the alcohol into the cut, and Robbie tilted his head back slightly, inhaling deeply as if to get all he could out of this. That was disturbing. "I think…" he mumbled, "I think I need _more_."

Oh God. He was really out of it if he was actually saying that to his friends, who he seemingly didn't want to worry. But the fact that he felt he needed 'more' at all… _Damn you Vance, what kind of friend lets their best friend hurt alone like this? Why did it take so long for you to see what was happening with him? To see how bad Robbie still was?_

Kaine noted Robbie's sigh with a raised eyebrow. "No, Speedball, you don't. Vance?" he glanced at Vance with an _ain't-got-no-time-for-this-shit_ expression on his face. "Washcloth?"

Vance handed it to him, though he didn't see why Kaine couldn't pick it up himself. It was just there. Kaine patted at the wound gently, before dipping it into the water and continuing. "It isn't bleeding, somehow, but it looks pretty ugly," he said quietly. "Does he have a minor healing factor or what? I never found out."

"No, but he's nearly indestructible… do you think he'll need to have stitches?" Vance asked.

"I think his goddamn sheets are gonna need washing," Kaine replied humorlessly. "But yeah. Stitches. Just to be on the safe side… so I don't end up having to waste my precious fucking time again if it turns real ugly. Good thing I brought some." He picked up a sewing needle and strung it up, before starting on the wound. He had a quick but accurate hand, and it looked like this could be done in no time. Or Vance hoped so.

Vance looked at Robbie, who was sorta gazing vacantly at the ceiling. "How you holding up, Rob?"

"I'm fine," he whispered distantly. "It's so nice of you guys to be taking care of me like this. I don't deserve it. But I feel like a rajah."

"Don't expect this to be a regular thing," Kaine warned, not unkindly. "Vance, there's nail clippers on the side table. Clip his nails. And no, for the love of God don't be a fucking manicurist; I just don't wanna have to go through all the trouble of getting all the blood out from under his fingernails. You're stronger than you look, Robbie. This is deep."

"Thanks…?" Robbie mumbled, sounding confused (thank heavens for that). Well, now it was out there. No doubt for Kaine that this was indeed self-inflicted. But he didn't seem weirded out or anything… and that was hardly a surprise, honestly. It was obvious Kaine had been through a lot of crap himself.

"Not a compliment, Robbie," Vance interjected, his anxiety rising. "But hey, everything's going to be okay. So…" he wondered how to phrase this, "I know you were given meds after the Siege of Asgard, but… is your prescription actually up to date?" He picked up the nail clippers, his eyes not leaving his best friend for a second. He remembered asking Robbie this same question once before, way back on the road trip. Robbie had waved him away, saying meds had never helped, and promising he'd see a doctor if he ever got desperate. Promising that if he got low enough to reach a point where he needed them, Vance would be the first to know. Vance had believed him. Not like Robbie would be telling anybody else anytime soon. And he hadn't.

Vance wished he could be glad that Robbie was "helping" himself with what Kaine had deemed to be prescription drugs, but the fact that they were on the floor, and that Robbie seemed so… unwell… Vance had comforted Robbie after nightmares more times than he could count: he'd seen crying, shaking, screaming, hyperventilating, shutdown, despairing silence. And Vance was aware that Robbie'd had actual psychotic breakdowns before, back in his Penance days, but… Vance felt himself choking up again. Had his best friend tried to poison himself, or not?

"I dunno…" Robbie replied presently, his brow creasing anxiously as if sensing Vance's pain. Well, he totally was not together, so not knowing shouldn't exactly be a surprise right now, Vance reflected.

"Oh shit, don't cry, Vance," Kaine winced, looking up at Vance for a second. He shook his head and went back to stitching. "Where's the bringer of Justice and Vancetory? You know, like Victory, but with more Vance. Fuck you, Astrovik, I make horrible puns when you cry. You're turning me into Spider-Man!"

"I'm not crying." Vance gave him his disapproving frown, which probably lost some of its potency thanks to his blinking hard and swallowing. Robbie squeezed his hand comfortingly. Their eyes met, and Robbie gave him a tiny half smile, for just a moment. Vance forced a smile back. _God._ He was being lame. "Of course I'm not crying," he repeated firmly.

"Of course you're not," Kaine echoed smarmily. It was difficult to translate his full tone. Vance didn't bother. Kaine had his own issues, and there were more important things right now than what the hell Kaine thought of him.

He looked back at Robbie, lifting up his hand between his own. It was smaller than Vance's hand, but much tougher from callouses and scars. "How much medicine did you take?" Vance forced the words out. He should've done this right away; but he'd been too busy trying to keep himself together; his fear hadn't made him eager to dare anyhow. _Stupid._ Ignorance wouldn't save Robbie.

"…What?" Robbie's mouth was partway open.

"Bandages!" ordered Kaine, and Vance passed them over without looking at him.

"Never mind, Robbie. Never mind. You'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

"How about we phrase this broader and more sensibly?" Kaine suggested. "Robbie Baldwin, are you high?"

"…What?"

"No, seriously dude, high, shitfaced, recreational drugs, you know what those are, right? Heroin, speed, coke, meth, ecstasy? Are. You. High."

"Why?" There was an edge to Robbie's voice.

"Ah…" Kaine shrugged, lifting Robbie's toned torso slightly as he applied the bandage, "you seem to be acting a little off. Or a lot off. And you don't seem like you're having a breakdown, either, you're just cool with everything, cool with me doing this, which is fucking weird. And I don't think you've lost enough blood for it to be an explanation. Plus there's the prescription meds, which Vance is worried about, and which I've got the sense to take into account. So: either you're more of an idiot than I thought, or you're just stoned. And now, your reluctance to divulge shit on the matter, is a little suspicious."

"Actually," Vance put in hopefully, in a strained voice, "part of it… is definitely his PTSD. I think. Also temporary memory loss and intensified memory around the incident — earlier he thought this was Thunderbolts Mountain." Crap, he sounded like a psychology textbook. _Shut up, Vance, shut up._

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what the fuck that is," Kaine squinted. "Okay, I think I'm done bandaging you up. How does it feel?"

Robbie just stared at him, gritting his teeth again.

"Right. You don't fucking know. Doesn't fucking matter anyway, because _I_ think I did a fine-ass job myself. Vance, you need anything else?"

Vance shook his head. "You've done so much already… there are no words to express my gratitude. Like, seriously. I'm just gonna stay here with him till he's okay."

Kaine nodded. "I'll be playing this new cop-killing game on my phone and listening to MCR, so you can text me if anything changes. Good night, guys." He stood up. "Oh, and Robbie? This probably won't sink in, but take it from me: blaming yourself for shit you've done in the past won't get you anywhere. And honestly, superhero, you didn't even do that bad shit. Another thing — listen to Famous Last Words, even if you've heard that one before. It's just generally inspiring. You do like some good music, but 70% of your iPod stinks, belieber. Okay, I'm outta here." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Wow, he was actually kinda nice," Robbie said softly.

Vance grinned at him, latching onto any hope that Robbie was getting his sense of humor back. "Kaine's got a heart of gold. Just don't tell him that or he'll kill you."

Robbie was silent for a moment. "I like him. And I really like you, Vance."

"Thanks," Vance's mood had been lightened by Kaine's sass. "I like you too."

"Thanks for not leaving," Robbie continued with an earnest gaze. He _did_ seem kinda high. Not that that was saying much for him. Well, apart from the pills on the floor. "It's better with you here. Do you wanna lie down next to me?"

Vance lay down on the bed, and Robbie wrapped his arms around him, snuggling close. "I need you," he whispered. "I need you so much."

Vance hugged Robbie back, warm and close. "You've got me," he promised softly, feeling his eyes fill up with tears of emotion he didn't want this ever to end… in the sense that he wanted his friend to be happy, but he wanted to snuggle with him for eternity. "I need you too, Robbie. Don't ever leave me, okay? Promise me you'll never leave me."

There was a deep silence. Robbie hooked one leg over Vance's hip, then wriggled his body over to straddle his friend sideways. This felt nice. No answer, no assurance, but at least this felt nice. Then Robbie pressed his chin against Vance's shoulder, inhaling deeply, just as he had when Kaine had poured the alcohol into his wound. Uh-oh. "Are you in a lot of pain?" Vance checked.

"It's…" Robbie paused dreamily. "It's just that I love being with you, Vance… that's it. Do you think… Vance, I didn't try to kill myself. I would never leave you. You need to know that. I would never leave you. I could never ever leave you like that. 'Cuz Vance, I… I love you. I really, truly, deeply, love you."

_I didn't try to kill myself._ With those words, warmth rushed over Vance through the deepest corners of his soul. Even if Robbie had overdosed on drugs, even if Kaine was right, that he was just trying to get high… to escape the guilt or whatever, as Robbie had never been one to use drugs recreationally before… at least he wasn't suicidal. Even if it was only for Vance. But as Robbie finished, Vance found himself suddenly uncomfortable. He… _loved_ him?

He didn't know how to reply to that. They were best friends, so of course they loved each other! But the way Robbie was saying it sounded awfully… un-platonic — not to mention their compromising physical position, which Vance only realized to be such just now… And well, that wasn't at all good, right… they'd been friends so long and! Vance felt his heart rate increasing rapidly again, uncertainty piercing him. Right. It was terrible, because Robbie had a girlfriend. Speaking of which — Vance remembered why he had burst in here in the first place. He had been angry, because Mark had told him that Robbie was cheating on Doreen with Aracely.

Holy crap… it all made sense now. What if Robbie'd had a really bad nightmare a different night? Drugs or not, Vance didn't know, it was a lot to deal with. But Aracely was a telepath, so she could have sensed it and come running to check on him. She would have comforted him — her emotion-manipulating would've undoubtably made her better at it than Vance was — and if Robbie had reacted like this… so lost, angry, self-hating, but desperate for physical touch, for intimacy… well, Robbie was a hormonal boy, Aracely would've known everything he was thinking, she was a hormonal girl, and she already had a crush on him. Damn. That just made the whole situation more complicated. Robbie must have felt terrible.

Vance juggled it in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to mention it now. It needed to be discussed, however, and he would bring it up as soon as Robbie was himself again. For the time being, Speedball seemed peaceful. His eyes were closed, and his awkward grip on Vance relaxed. It seemed like a long time that they lay there, but at length, Robbie seemed to fall asleep, his rhythmic breathing warm against Vance's neck. It took Justice much longer to fall asleep, and he lay there hours through the night, staring across the room over Robbie's shoulder, his mind troubled.

He did love Robbie back. In spite of everything, no matter what, he would always love Robbie, and he was glad he could be here for him… whatever that meant, in whichever way it was, even Vance didn't truly know, or he was afraid to admit to himself. Slowly, gradually, eventually, he drifted off before the sun rose.


	10. Speedball

Robbie woke up, feeling achy. The second thing he noticed after the achiness was that his limbs were intertwined with Vance's. That felt amazing, sensational, just perfectly right — if confusing… didn't they have separate rooms? Then the memories flooded back to him.

_Fire… pain… guilt… Vance… Kaine…_ he shook his head hard. He'd been under so much emotional stress from these last couple of days, it was horrible. Ugh, romance. And just ugh.

Yesterday evening. The webbing finally got out of his hair, but he'd managed to use that as an excuse to get to bed early. Webbing poison. Tired arms. Fabulous hair needs a break. A terribly lame joke to make it all seem very ridiculous and fluffy, just like Speedball was supposed to be. He'd escaped to his room — a task that was exponentially easier thanks to the Meeting Of Mrs. Alexander thing going on, and sat down on his bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. He'd deemed it a success. He'd acted cheerful enough to fool Vance, presumably.

Inside, he'd been dying.

_He always remembered Stamford — just like Aracely had pointed out during that "therapy" routine. In fact, he found himself wishing she was here with him now… she was odd, but at least she understood him, kind of. And she saw something good in him that he couldn't see. Then again, maybe it was best she wasn't here now. After all, she was part of what was stressing him out._

_Robbie was always dying inside. It was a side effect of being responsible for the deaths of six-hundred-and-twelve innocent people, he supposed. But it got very difficult to handle when romance was added to the tangled mix that was his head. He was dating Doreen, who he loved — but did he even know her well enough to love her? Of course not! But he would love her anyway through sheer willpower, because (again) just as Aracely had said — the fact that Doreen was a cheerful happy girl made her feel right for his cause, to be the Speedball he was meant to be. To be good for Vance. It was a good thing._

_Except times like this, when he couldn't be happy even with her, no matter how cute, how smiley, how sexy she was. Right now, the idea of Doreen was just more pressure on his suffocating mind. He was a horrible person. He shouldn't even be here. How could he keep this up with a girlfriend? Aracely would understand him. Then again, she'd also want him to talk to her about how lousy he felt. Not to mention she'd want him to leave Doreen. Why had he let himself get dragged into romance in the first place?_

_More than for Aracely, Robbie found himself wishing for Vance. Vance was the one he knew best, who'd always been there for him. Vance was perfect. Sure, he was an overprotective ass when it came to Robbie's relationship with Doreen; but he cared about Robbie. He could listen, he could talk, he knew Robbie was a wreck without having to barge into his mind… he wasn't a perfect human being in-and-of himself, but he held Robbie's happiness as a personal priority. He loved him. That made him perfect. In every single way. He was also very nice on the eyes._

_But dammit, he didn't need Vance to satisfy him right now. He didn't feel like holding a conversation, and it wasn't as if he was going to burden his friend with what he was actually feeling. Vance was too pure and beautiful and awesome to deserve his crap. Vance deserved better than to be stuck with him. It hurt so much… he couldn't impose any piece of this anguish on Vance. Vance had put up with him enough in the past. So instead Robbie simply opened his drawer, in one swift automechanical motion, and looked inside. There, on the dark wood, was the knife, and he couldn't help but gaze at it._

_The emotions choked up in his throat in a rush of warmth, while the rest of his body seemed to drain itself dead and cold. He could hear his heart beating in his chest. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. There it was, there was the solution to it all — a steel knife. Why did he need love when there was something this beautiful? So satisfying? The purifying edge glinted welcomingly at him, and he already imagined the warmth its blade would bring, this, it could take this away, if only for a moment in the act of his penance… with the slicing of his ugly skin, take away the true pain. Lessen some of the pressure, help shoulder the burden of what he was… his crime… 612 innocent lives… it would be a relief to have the agony lifted from him. To feel the rush, the power, all the kinetic energy in his fingers, even for one moment before he felt empty and cold again. To feel okay. How much blood would it take to make him feel alive again? How much blood to wash away his sins?_

_He sat there a long time battling in his head before he slammed the drawer, sobbing. It had been hard this time. Especially when it'd been so impossible not to look in the first place. But he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to the way he had been, not after all his hard work to change. Not after all the hard work Vance had put into making him happy again. He had to stay clean. For Vance. For Vance!_

_Shaking, he looked up, raking his pale arms with his jagged nails. He couldn't help that, it was the least he could do not to slam his head at full force into the wall right now – and fingernails really didn't count as harm, in his opinion. He blinked back tears. His room looked the same — everything was the same. It was him that was a wreck, as always. How could he live like this? How could he go on through each second? But it didn't have to be this way. The knife was out of sight, but it was far from out of mind. How easy it would be, just to slice up his body, to feel the power, the relief, the release, the penance… but no. He couldn't. Because Vance though. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_Biting his tongue, he grabbed almost frantically at the other drawer, like it was water in a desert. There was the medicine. Ugh. He really really hated feeling fuzzy, but hey, he hated feeling most things he ever felt. What if he tried holding onto the meds like it was his own tainted blood? He could imagine, right? He had a good imagination! He dug his nails into his palms for a second longer, just to pull himself together, panting. It was impossible. He couldn't… but no… yes… he popped open a random bottle and swallowed down a few pills. He waited a moment, examining his body. He felt the same. Frustrated, he threw the bottle on the ground and tried the next one, the next one. Screw being careful about overdoing. None of this relieved him the way a blade could. None of it could. Big surprise. Not like medicine ever changed the fact that he had murdered half a town. This wasn't penance._

_He threw himself on the bed, hugging the pillow to his chest, trying not to dig his nails too deep into his palms. He cried softly to himself and tried to go to sleep. He tried._

He'd succeeded, eventually, but that was where things started to get foggy. The numbers… Vance… never leaving him… dammit but… the cut… Kaine… It felt like a bad dream and the details weren't quite there, but he knew it had happened. Vance's handsome presence in his bed was the proof. So was the bound up injury on his chest. And the dark blood that crusted this area of the blankets. Oh no, oh no… why had he had to do that? In front of Vance, of all people. Those drugs'd had an opposite effect. It was Vance he had done it for. Who he did everything for. And he had failed. Failed eternally. _Calm down, Robbie. You can fix this. It happened once, it can happen again. You can make Vance proud. You can make him happy._

In the meantime, though… it must have scared the living hell outta him, holy crap! Robbie knew how Vance worried. He vaguely remembered Kaine pouring alcohol into his cut and… dammit dammit dammit, why had he had to be so stupid? Why take those pills in the first place? DAMN THIS! How long was it going to take to convince them he was okay again? Why the hell had Vance drawn Kaine into this?! How was it any of _his_ business?!!

Those stupid medical drugs… he wondered if they'd at all affected his behavior last night. Stupid doctors. He wasn't an idiot, he wasn't like Osborn, he didn't mix things that said "DO NOT MIX" in big letters on the label. And he wasn't a complete rebel either, he _had_ tried all his prescription drugs in the past; and he still took one daily antidepressant regularly which helped him. But what did he know about drugs?

He squirmed out of Vance's arms and grabbed his phone off the side table instinctively. He didn't want to go out — he was terrified of facing Kaine after this — and he didn't particularly want to stay in here, either, but… he couldn't just leave Vance like this anyway; it would be cruel after what he'd just put him through. So he decided to look up a song.

_Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance_

He clicked on the music video and turned the sound very soft, so as not to disturb Vance. There was the band, all decked in their parade uniforms with pale face makeup and eyeliner. A couple of them also seemed to have particularly smeary eyeshadow, namely the bassist, what was his name again… Mikey Way?

The song started. _Well I know, that I can't make you stay, but where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your — And I know, there's nothing I can say, to change that part. To change!_

Vance shifted in his sleep, chewing on the side of his cheek. Robbie's gaze shifted to him. Then he looked back at his phone. The music carried on and on and on…

_I am not afraid to keep on living! I am not afraid to walk this world alone! Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven! Nothing you can say to stop me going home._

Well, that sounded like Kaine, walking this world alone and all that. Robbie didn't want to be alone… he wasn't sure how Kaine thought it would apply to him. Maybe the part about being forgiven? Robbie had no idea what that part meant. Did somebody have to stay somewhere for him to be forgiven? Yeah, that made no sense. Maybe the part about keeping on living? Well, whatever Kaine might think, he wasn't suicidal. He had been in the past, but not now. Okay, he was getting distracted from the current lyrics again.

_Can you see? My eyes are shining bright, 'cuz I'm out here on the other side of a jet black hotel mirror, and I'm so weak. Is it hard understanding…_

Robbie's mind was already wandering again. Like well, that was true, though. He _was_ so weak. He knew that. If he wasn't weak, he wouldn't've gotten Stamford blown up in the first place. Well… maybe that wasn't the best example, that wasn't the same him. He knew his experience as Penance had changed him, but… this night was obviously proof that he was still weak. He had failed Vance. And the jet black hotel mirror? Maybe that was his barrier, keeping everything out, keeping the smile on his face…

_These bright lights have always blinded me! These bright lights have always blinded me! I say, I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak. Awake and unafraid, asleep or dead._

Okay, well… Gerard sounded pretty sassy, but Robbie really didn't know what that meant. But with the "I see you lying next to me," his gaze went instinctively to Vance. To his slight discomfort, Vance's eyes were now half open, and he seemed to be examining Robbie critically. Robbie swallowed, but Vance gave him a slight nod of encouragement, and Robbie looked back at the emos on his phone. Well, the song was almost over. Right now it seemed to be repeating the same line about words Gerard Way thought he'd never speak. After about another minute of music he was barely able to pay attention to, the song ended, and the video finished in flames. He closed the page and immediately googled images of baby squirrels. He did things like that sometimes when he was stressed. And he didn't want to have to look up from his phone.

Vance cleared his throat. "Was that Kaine's song?" he asked, and his voice sounded like he was trying too hard to force casualness into it. That wasn't good.

Robbie nodded, still intently flipping through the images. Wow, somebody had given their pet squirrel an Iron Man cosplay? That sucked, they should've picked a _cool_ hero. And who even had pet squirrels anyway? Well, apart from Squirrel Girl… who probably didn't even consider the squirrels to be her pets anyway, but her friends.

"Nice," Vance said softly, before adding, "did it help?"

"Uh…" Robbie said distractedly. "You'll have to be more specific. It didn't help me become a supergenius so I could calculate the weather for my next birthday, no."

"Alright…" Vance said slowly, but didn't press the issue. "Well, are you oh— screw that," Vance sounded slightly abashed as he amended: "What I mean is… and I don't mean to pry, but, it was a kind of flashback? It's over now, right? You remember this mountain, the team, completely? I'm sorry to keep asking you questions, it must be annoying."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Robbie muttered stubbornly, his heart rate increasing as he struggled for what to say. He knew he was going to have to face it at some point. "Of course I remember. I was having a bad dream when you came in. Sure, I'm — I _was_ — a little confused, last night, but…" He flushed, furiously scrolling faster through the squirrel pictures. He was fine. He was. That sick empty feeling in his stomach — it meant nothing.

"It's okay," Vance said quickly. "It's a common symptom of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, thinking vividly that you're still in the past. Feeling like it's now. Forgetting that it's over. But it's okay now."

Robbie squinted at his phone, feeling a little exasperated — but overall really anxious for his friend. "Y'know, Vance, you really need to stop going to those sites. You've got enough on your plate for yourself… I don't want you to worry about me. It's a wonder _you_ haven't been diagnosed with PTSD."

"Me? What have I ever been through?" Vance raised his eyebrows, genuinely oblivious to the validity of the tragedies he'd suffered, as per usual. "I sleep fine at night, even in the Vault I did most nights. I'm not still tormented by my ghosts, it doesn't affect me the same way. I can move on. I don't experience the symptoms of the condition, anyhow, to be blatant. You on the other hand…"

"Another squirrel cosplay?" Robbie marveled aloud, as he came across a Repunzel one. "This is getting ridiculous." Honestly, he thought this was much cuter than the Iron Man one, but he only said it because he wanted to change the subject. He didn't want to think about sad stuff right now, especially not Stamford. Unless Vance needed to talk about something, of course, but all Vance seemed to want to talk about at the moment was Robbie, so. Squirrel cosplays.

"What? Robbie," Vance was cool and collected, but he sounded a little more upset now (what did he have against baby squirrels?), "can you look up from your phone for just a second?"

Robbie sighed, turned off his phone, and put it in his pocket. Eye contact time now! That was hard. So he leaned against the headboard, stared intensely at a spot on the wall, and waited for the lecture.

Vance took a deep breath. "Robbie… speaking of squirrels… first off, before I get into the accusations, I wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't help you more."

…Accusations? What had he done now? Wait, no, Vance was apologizing? Robbie looked at him. Typical. Tragic, but typical. "Vance…" he began uncertainly, then tried again. "None of it's your fault. _None. Of. It._ I'm better now, and you helped me tons. Last night, I dunno what that was, but I still get nightmares, occasionally. That's all… you knew that, Vance, right?"

"You weren't asleep," Vance pointed out quietly, but he seemed agitated.

"I was until you woke me up…" Robbie was frustrated, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't let Vance blame himself. It wasn't right. It wasn't Vance's fault, it was _Robbie's_ fault, all of it, it was all on him. He was the screwup, it was his fault Stamford was a mess, it was his fault Vance had to deal with what was left of him. He took a deep breath, but Vance spoke first.

"I didn't think… I thought you loved… I never thought you were the type… I thought you were better… whenever I think about you, I… I didn't expect…" he took a deep breath, biting his lip. It sounded like audio snippets of a teen romance movie. Wait.

_Does Vance love me?_

_Oh my God, is Vance in love with me?_ He didn't know why it just came to him. And he knew he definitely shouldn't be hoping for it, that would be stupid, it would be wrong, and would only cause more problems in his life. But he couldn't help the thrill in his stomach. It was the one good feeling in his life right now.

Vance was the beautiful perfection that could never be his.

But then, "I didn't know you did drugs."

_Fuck._

But of course. Vance belonged with Angelica, his ex-fiancé. No matter how much the two denied it, it was practically a law of nature. Justice and Firestar would always love each other, even if the universe fell apart.

"I don't do drugs!" Robbie scratched his head. Annoyed wasn't even the word for this. "How do you even figure that? It was just once, and it's prescription medication. You know, to supposedly balance chemical imbalances in my brain. To 'heal' me. I thought you supported that?"

"Did you overdose on purpose?" His voice was fairly even; but it was like he was trying to detach emotion from it and doing a lousy job.

"Who says I overdosed?" Robbie frowned, then thought a little. Actually, it might help his case. The truth might console Vance. "Okay, I overdosed. I mixed things I wasn't instructed to. But it was just this once. I thought it might make me feel better. I thought it might help my mind go away. Escape reality, if only for a little while. But I'm okay, Vance, or this would've happened before now. This is the only time I've felt like meds might help me. Look at me, just look how far I've come. I'm freaking awesome!" He forced a smile. Vance didn't return it. Dammit.

"No, don't do that, don't try to console _me_. Just don't. I _know_ you're not okay, and you can't convince me otherwise. I want to help. Although… the thing is, and I'm _not_ even talking about the drugs here — you seriously need to find a morally permissible way of dealing with those emotions. Right. Now." Vance's voice was dead serious, but he closed his eyes as he said it, as if preparing for the worst.

What…? Had he really just said what Robbie thought he said? Well, it was a shock. Robbie couldn't at the moment recall a single time Vance had _ever_ said _anything_ like that. Whatever effect Vance intended this to have… it sure got a real reaction, that wasn't easily gotten out of Robbie. At first, it actually made him furious, and he tightened his fists against the sheets till he couldn't clench them any harder. Morally permissible his ass. After last night... he was to friggin' tired to put up with this. He just couldn't anymore. And this was his best friend! Robbie dug his nails into his palms, barely registering the faint shiver of power it gave him over the heat in his face. "Well, excuse me! I'm sorry I cut myself in penance for murdering innocent children and destroying families! I'm sorry you've always been too much of a saint all your life to have any idea how it feels to do something unforgivable! I'm—" He stopped short. Vance's expression was visibly pained by Robbie's words. And no… Vance didn't deserve this. Robbie had no right to expect Vance to be supportive of him. Robbie didn't deserve Vance to _ever_ be supportive of him. And then Robbie realized he was really just angry at himself, but lashing out at Vance instead; and he felt ashamed.

Vance spoke, sounding hoarse but firmer than Robbie had expected. "For one, I haven't been a saint all my life, I killed my own father. For two, I do know a little, I think. Remember when I first started dating Angel? I only got with her because I wasn't getting any love at home and I was _desperate_ for it. That's why we didn't work out. Remember Suzi? I, I may have been confused about my feelings, but I really only screwed her because I thought we were going to die and I didn't want to leave this world as a virgin. Not a very heroic thing to do, is it? Remember Maddy? I… I… I don't know what to say about her. I don't even have enough information to say. Um, and for three, you still cut yourself? Like, regularly?" He narrowed his eyes, a dead serious expression on his face.

_Um, and for three?_ Geez, Vance. " _No_. And about Maddy," scoffed Robbie, "that was entirely not your fault, _everybody_ has a crush on you." He knew that was true. It had been that way since the old days. People crushed on Richard Rider because he was a bad boy, and they crushed on Vance Astrovik because he was a good boy. A good boy with an added temper and sexy muscles. But now was not the time for drooling over Vance, so Robbie continued, "also, I don't see how much sex you've got has anything to do with me cutting myself. Unless you do Fifty Shades of Grey and you're the sub."

Vance narrowed his eyes, his cheeks reddening. Typical. "That is definitely not what I meant. But the point is, Robbie… God I am so sorry I'm so unclear about my point. I wasn't talking about you hurting yourself. I wasn't even talking about you yelling numbers and blasting me with your pain powers! Oh crap. I care a lot about you, Robbie, and I don't want you hurt. But I'd never scold you for it. I'd never blame you or be mad at you for any of that. It's just…" he took a deep breath. "I know about that night… two nights ago."

Two nights ago? Robbie was confused. That was when he'd had that talk with Aracely. He took a deep breath. "Did you hear me having nightmares that night, too?"

Vance shook his head, his expression miserable and unable to look Robbie in the eye. Robbie felt terrible. "I, uh… I heard about it. From Haechi."

_Oh no, Haechi._ Robbie braced himself, and asked delicately: "What exactly did he say?"

"That you cheated on your girlfriend," Vance replied plainly, "with Aracely."

Robbie squeezed his eyes tight. How long had Vance carried this around? "You didn't tell Kaine, right?" he had to check, first off the bat.

Vance shook his head, looking even sadder, as if Robbie had just confirmed it. Which he hadn't. "I don't approve, but I don't want you dead."

Robbie pursed his lips. Vance was probably right, Kaine would kill him if he found out he and Aracely had even slept in the same bed. But he couldn't let himself linger on that thought; now, it only reminded Robbie how, after last night, Kaine would never look at him the same way again. He was such an idiot, oh God, how would he ever even face Kaine? How could he ever face the New Warriors again? Could he? He'd never wanted the Warriors to know about what a wreck he still was, this was supposed to be a fresh start — but now it was out. The secret that he'd desperately tried to keep was in the open. Now all would see him for the monster he really was. He took a deep breath, trying hard not to think about that, and just to focus on what Vance had said. "Look, it wasn't like that. Mark got it all wrong. I—"

Vance interrupted. "Don't. Please don't. I don't want to hear excuses. Look, I get why you did it, I know you're in a lot of pain. But you can't do this to other people. Heartbreak hurts a lot. I won't hate you, I don't hate you, just face it like a man, okay? I just mean… we have to be honest with each other. You have to be honest with me. And then you have to be honest with Doreen."

Robbie chewed his lip. He _hadn't_ cheated in any sense of the word. _Right?_ That night… it had been platonic. Right? It was a total coincidence that Aracely had a crush on him. He'd snuggled more with Vance last night than he ever had with her. He tried again. "I don't think you understand…"

Vance took a deep breath, his eyes narrowed. "Speedball," he said softly, "did you or did you not have Aracely in your room that night? I just want a simple answer. That's all."

Robbie made a face. A simple answer to that vague question was no good at all. "Yes. She came to me though. She sensed unrest in my mind or something and wanted to help. I let her in because I wanted to talk. But you've gotta know, she isn't even my type. There's crazy, and then there's crazy, but she's no Rina Patel, you hearing me?"

"…Thanks for your honesty," Vance said stiffly, and looked away. "How are you feeling?" he asked suddenly. "I'm afraid I'm worsening your… your stuff."

_My stuff?_ Robbie thought sarcastically. "Nah, I'm great. You accusing me of cheating isn't negatively affecting my mental state at all."

"Robbie…" Vance looked immensely worried. "Robbie, I… I'm sorry. I… I wish there was some other way to do this. But I'm really sensitive about cheating… I mean," he swallowed, "I'm _Justice_. I just… I don't know. I guess I do know. You need help. Somebody needs to get you a Slapstick pillow and make you see a therapist, because this can't be allowed to continue. You're hurting yourself as much as you're hurting Doreen, you know. Though that might not bother you." He took a deep breath, as if struggling to remain calm.

"Look," Robbie said in a soft but hoarse voice, doing his best not to be offended, "I'm not what you think I am." He ran his fingers through his hair, and wished he could rip it out of his scalp. Of course he couldn't — even if Vance wasn't here, he knew he would regret it when he started to bald (in a million years). But the pain. As Penance, he remembered, he had been destructive. Self-destructive, yes, but just plain destructive too, even when he wasn't fighting. He remembered tearing up Osborn's rooms back in Thunderbolts Mountain, breaking off chunks of wall to cut into his flesh with. Damn. A large part of him really missed that. He shivered.

"I'm not saying you're a bad person…" Vance said slowly, but Robbie cut him off. He couldn't let Vance keep interrupting him. He had to get this straight.

"If I was to hurt you guys, any of you, it wouldn't be like that. I'd blow you guys up or something, via Nitro, blowing up the New Warriors is sort of my trademark." Ouch, too bitter. Cut to the chase. He really didn't want Vance to worry about him, either. "I'm not a cheater. Me and Aracely, we talked. We fell asleep in the same bed, okay? But I didn't have sex with her! …Or whatever you're thinking. Nothing sexual went down that night. Mark didn't see anything, he didn't stick around to. But if I cheated with Aracely, then — then I cheated with you, Vance." Robbie forced himself to look his best friend in the eyes. "Was _that_ wrong?" Funny thing — he almost didn't want Vance to answer that question.

Vance stared at him, and relief filled his eyes. "Oh… okay. No, that wasn't wrong... apart from worrying for your life, it was nice… like the road trip all over again… there's obviously nothing like that going on between us… obviously… you were just having a crappy night... so Mark saw you sleeping in the same bed and he just made the reasonable assumptions?"

Robbie winced. "Reasonable?"

Vance winced too, as if in reaction. "No, I'm sorry, I believe you, Robbie. You're my best friend, of course I believe you. This is great. I mean…" he paused. "It's because you're an extremely attractive guy, and she's a girl who's made no secret of liking you. But…"

"Heteronormality," Robbie felt the urge to put in. Vance stared at him strangely ( _oh no oh crap_ ), before finishing his sentence.

"But that's kinda sweet." Vance paused again, biting his lip. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Rob… I shouldn't have accused you of this, I should've known you would never cheat."

Robbie shook his head with a sigh. He couldn't stay mad at Vance. "No, I get it. I'm just glad we're clear now."

Vance flushed. "Yeah. Geez. So how are you?"

"Glad you don't think I'm a scumbag anymore!" Robbie replied with purposeful brightness. That was truth.

Vance ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry," he repeated angstfully. "Look, I'll tell Haechi what you told me. I'll fix this all up. Okay?"

"Nah…" Robbie didn't want to be the source of more trouble for Vance. "I should deal with Haechi. If I could, like, get him to actually listen to me."

"Perfect, I'll talk to him then." Vance gazed firmly at Robbie. "Don't worry about this one second longer."

"…Okay," Robbie gave in, after a pause. He added on a whim, "Do I still get the Slapstick pillow?"

Vance chuckled. "I will look into it!" He paused, looking alarmed at himself. "Not because you need somebody to sleep with…"

"I know," Robbie giggled. Vance could be ridiculously sensitive sometimes. But his face seemed to lighten up at Robbie's laughter. Unfortunately, this had a backwards effect, and as soon as Vance smiled, Robbie's heart sank again. He had no right to be laughing with Vance. He was Speedball, and Speedball was a terrible person who had no right to ever ever laugh or smile, not after what he'd done.

But no. Ugh. He knew in his head he shouldn't think that way… but the heavy feeling in his gut told a different story. But he was okay. He always blamed himself, but nowadays he only _sometimes_ truly hated himself… this feeling right now was like a hangover from the horrible night he'd had. But he told himself he was fine. After all, overall these days he felt hella better than he'd been even when he'd left Avengers Academy.

"Robbie?" Vance seemed concerned again. "What's wrong? I'm an idiot for doubting you, I'm really so sorry…"

"No!" Robbie forced a smile back on his face. Vance worried too easily. "I'm not mad about the cheating confusion! I'm not mad at you at all! Hell — I ain't even mad. I just wasn't smiling for a second. My cheek muscles do get tired sometimes."

"Rob," Vance offered suddenly, "if you actually do wanna take your meds, you could give the bottles to me, and I could just give the pills to you individually when it's time to take them. So you don't overdose." What. Robbie gave him his best _'honestly?'_ look, and Vance looked remorseful. "I'm sorry, I know better than anybody that drug addiction isn't the root of the problem. It's just, I was so scared, I thought I was going to loose you! I'm so sorry, Robbie… I just wish I could make you happy. I'd do anything to make you happy, I'd take it all on me if I could. All your sadness, all your guilt, all your scars…"

His eyes traced Robbie's half-naked body, making Robbie feel very uncomfortable. He was ugly, and he wanted to cover himself up. But all he could think to say was, "Vance, I'm _not_ even a drug addict. What is it about 'once' that you don't understand?"

Vance gingerly placed his hands over Robbie's, and lifted them onto his lap. "You told me you did it to help your mind go away. To escape reality. Aka, you overdosed to get high. But I know that's not the point, is it? Robbie, it wasn't your fault. _It. Wasn't. Your. Fault._ Nitro killed those people, not you. I'll always be here for you, but even always isn't enough time to tell you how much it wasn't your fault. Anything you ask, I'll do for you. I just… I wish I knew how to help you." He choked.

Robbie met Vance's brown eyes with his own blue ones. They were sad, but so… so honest. Vance was literally pouring his heart out to him. And he _did_ love him. And then suddenly Robbie knew what he had to do. "You help me all the time," he replied firmly, releasing Vance's hands, and leaning over to the drawer. "Since Stamford, you've done more for me than anybody else in the world. You always help me. Vance, even seeing your pretty face helps me. There _is_ something else though. You know I don't like to say this, but _I need help_ … if it's not too much…"

He opened the drawer, and there it glinted at him. The steel knife, unadorned, beckoning to him, calling for him to give it blood, give it his sinful crimson blood in recompense for the blood of those children, offering him in return that buzz of relief that he craved but knew he mustn't accept no more. _Shut up, knife._ He grabbed it by the hilt and held it up between two fingers, averting his own eyes. "It's not drugs, it's actually serious. Hide it, Vance. Hide it from me. Someplace I'll never be able to find it. If you want to help me, that would be amazing."

Vance nodded, taking the knife from his hand. Robbie felt the tension release from the air like the sigh from his lungs. Vance grabbed the spare pillow, set it on the edge of the bed, and slipped the knife underneath it. "For now, out of sight," he indicated. "I'll take it with me when I go. From this moment henceforth, you may consider that distasteful object officially gone from the reality of 616, as the scientists call our universe."

"Thank you," Robbie smiled, and it was almost sincere. He was eternally grateful Vance didn't push him with questions. And it had worked — Vance looked relieved, and so much better now — Vance looked relieved he'd actually been able to help. Vance loved to feel useful.

"Well, you always were my favorite junkie." Vance smiled back, though it looked significantly more faked than when he hid the knife. "Ha, I just had to call you that, junkie, you ironically-named Speedball you."

"You just had to." Robbie shook his head, relieved that Vance apparently was joking. "I only ever even found out that speedball was a narcotic when we got complaints from the broadcasting company."

"Seriously?" Vance looked amused. That was a good thing, it had to be. "Seriously seriously?"

"What do you think?" Robbie raised his eyebrows in mock offense. "I'm just a dumb white boy who's never smoked a speedball in my life!"

Vance raised his eyebrows in return. "That's the most _ridiculous_ thing I've ever heard. For one, you snort speedball, you don't smoke it."

_Priceless._ "And you know that how, Mr. Righteous?"

Vance gave him knowing but incredulous look. "I'm not some dumb white boy, _ha-chever sheli_. I spent some time on the streets, remember?"

"Smartass." Robbie seriously doubted Good Boy Vance had ever smoked — ooh sorry, _snorted_ — speedball in his life, either, or any other illegal substance for that matter… but he had to give it to him. He had made a fair point. Not that it made it any less frustrating when Vance spoke Hebrew and he didn't understand a word of it, or what the hell he was being called. But it was nice. Robbie was in one of those moods where he really needed a distraction… and Vance was giving him one. Complete with a sexy view.

Vance seemed focused; he seemed to be struggling over what to keep the conversation going. "Hm…" he chewed his lip. "Maybe you really could use a Slapstick pillow, wise you up."

_Huh now?_ It didn't make much sense. Was Steve particularly street smart, or did the ability to pull giant hammers out of your pocket (and use them epically) make you street smart? You couldn't be a superhero and not have any street smarts. Hm, dumb white boy, Steve was even whiter than Robbie because he was literally white. (Maybe? Actually what race even was Steve? Ah, it didn't matter, he was pillow-marketable whichever.) His intelligence was debatable. But whatever. Vance was obviously saying random things from stress. That had to change.

Robbie snorted. "I'm just saying, if such a pillow does exist, and they don't have a Speedball pillow…" He clucked his tongue. "You are so gonna have to look that up, Vance."

"You figure they have a Justice pillow?" Vance asked philosophically.

Robbie forced a laugh. "That would be adorable. He'd better have _that_ expression printed on his face." He tapped Vance on the nose.

"Awwh, I have no idea what you're talking about," Vance cooed in amusement, but his eyes weren't looking at Robbie in the face. He was gazing below it. Suddenly Robbie wondered if this was how busty chicks felt when he couldn't seem to keep his eyes on their face. But nah. At least they would be covered, and didn't have to worry about self-hate on display… Robbie was very self-conscious about his body. He had been all his life. When he was a kid, he was so small and scrawny, even his good friend Richard had taken to calling him "Toothpick" (well, when he wasn't calling him "Pipsqueak" or "the Stick"). And now, ever since his Penance days, he couldn't look at himself for more than a minute in the mirror. When he was all Speedballed up, it was fine, he even kinda liked his face; but take off his shirt in front of a mirror, and the harsh memories, sometimes spasms of pure turmoil, could knock the wind out of him if he stood there too long.

Robbie stood up abruptly and grabbed a random t-shirt from his unkept pile on the floor, ripping the bandage quickly though painfully off of his body while pulling the shirt over his head. He really didn't need the bandage, his cuts _never_ got infected; also he was stitched up, which all seemed a little redundant. Vance looked away abruptly. "I should go get… dressed, too," he commented.

Robbie looked away as well as Vance got up. He didn't want to look at Vance's blood-stained Justice costume. Then, it occurred to him, he didn't want anybody else to be looking at it, either, which might well happen if he passed anybody in the hall. Robbie rocked on the balls of his feet. "Nah, just borrow my clothes, Vance, least until you shower! They'd look incredibly sexy on you! Everything on the floor is clean!" he tried to sound cheerful, but he was starting to worry for his friend again — had he hurt Vance last night physically?

"Then why is it in the floor?" Vance queried dubiously.

"I just haven't put it away yet," Robbie pulled a pair of skinny jeans on his legs, before pausing: "And well, though, clothes aren't dirty after just a wear or two, are they? I haven't been doing any vigorous superheroing in my civvies to sweat them up."

Vance sighed and crouched down, sifting through the clothes on the floor. Robbie flopped back down on the bed. He liked watching Vance bend down, he liked looking at his ass. It was a pretty view. Checking out Vance had _always_ been Robbie's 'guilty pleasure,' that he'd never really felt guilty about till now. Since Doreen. Who he had to be with. Since it was best for everybody involved. And even if he didn't, he could never be with Vance… even supposing (in the unlikely chance) he felt the same way. Vance put up with him enough as it was, he worried about him too much, and… It was just… too many reasons.

Of course it really seemed that Robbie and Vance would always be _just friends_ , it was who they were, it was what they were, and Vance belonged with Angelica, obviously, Justice/Firestar was the universe's OTP. But, dammit… Justice was really a dreamy-looking man.


	11. Nova

Sam smiled as Aracely thanked his mom. He'd had a lot of fun — something he totally hadn't expected, when Kaine had dragged them off to do this mother-meeting-thing, but in spite of the painful dinner, it hadn't been bad. Even though Aracely had slept in Kaelynn's room, and Sam had been kept awake by their talking late into the night.

Kaelynn grinned at Aracely now. "Visit again, okay?" she said. "And next time bring Robbie."

"Okay!" Aracely nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Just remember that Robbie's mine."

Kaelynn's eyes widened, and her mom cleared her throat.

Okay. That was getting uncomfortable… when Sam and Aracely were supposed to be dating. Sam decided to do something quick. "Ooh, look at the time! Gotta go, don't want to be late for brunch! Come on Aracely!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, then paused immediately after. He was starting to get used to having their arms around each other, and it was starting to feel very nice. Comfortable. _Right._ He let his arms slip down a little over her hips. Wow.

"Sam?" His mother's voice jerked him back into reality. "I thought you said you were late for — wait, did you say brunch? You just had breakfast!"

"What?" Sam interrupted her, feeling his face burn hot with self-consciousness. He tightened his grip around Aracely, and took off into the air. "I'm sorry I can't hear you I'm too busy hurrying to not be late!"

Kaine had taken the mountain back to its homeland in Transia when he'd left the night before, but Sam was used to flying immense distances in space, so that trip was nothing to him. He barely heard his mom call something after him that he really didn't understand from this height. Soon miles and miles away.

Aracely have a happy sigh. "Now I know why you have such an affinity for pancake houses, if your mom makes pancakes that good."

"Yeah," Sam smiled, landing on the doorstep and running into the Hangout Room. "WE'RE BACK!"

"Quiet!" Kaine complained from to sofa, shutting his eyes. "I got literally no sleep last night."

Aracely grasped Sam's hand very hard suddenly, and Sam looked over at her. She was pale, and looked actually worried. And… the hand-holding… now… she was literally taking comfort in him? That made him feel pretty good. Really good, actually, even if he knew that it shouldn't in this context. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Aracely stared at Kaine, but pressed her cheek against Sam's neck, leaning down against him, as she was actually a little taller. "Robbie had a really… bad… night."

"Bad night?" Selah echoed, chewing a piece of toast and apparently doing Calculus homework.

"I need to see him," Aracely began, but Kaine opened his eyes again abruptly.

"No! You don't need to see him, Aracely. You've got know you annoy the shit out of him, your goddamn _superpower_ is knowing that. He doesn't need to deal with that."

Aracely met his eyes, and they stared at each other intensely for a few moments. Sam got the uneasy feeling like they were psychically communicating. Then Aracely nodded slowly, and Kaine actually smiled. Kaine, smiling. Weird. "So how was the rest of your stay at the Alexander residence?"

"Awesome!" Aracely beamed, and her arm was around Sam. He was so used to it. "It got way more romantic after you left, Kaine."

Kaine raised his eyebrows. "Sure."

"Also," Aracely grinned. "Kaelynn wants me to come back again with Speedball, and I'm sure the New Warriors would all be welcome! Let's all show up for Sam's next birthday!"

"Wait, what?" Sam panicked. Was she serious? Did she mean in costume? Would people know they were the New Warriors? "My next birthday is my Sweet Sixteen! It has to be perfect!"

Aracely wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning back with a flirtatious smile. "And it'd be more perfect without me, is that what you're saying?"

Sam stared into her beautiful brown eyes. His heart thudded. Maybe having her at his birthday party wouldn't be so bad after all. "Okay. You've won," he shrugged, and she kissed his cheek before letting go.

"Oh my God," Kaine sighed yawningly.

"I know, right?" Aracely grinned. "She's here! She's back! Finally!"

"What?" Kaine squinted at her.

"Who's back?" An exhausted-looking Mark came in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He sat next to Selah, who set down her pencil and clasped his hand, smiling at him.

"Apparently, I am," said a familiar voice, and Silhouette stepped out of the shadows, smiling ironically, tall, even over her silver crutches.

"Hey!" Selah grinned. "Welcome back! So are you here to stay?"

She smiled. "I plan to! Have to admit, I missed the New Warriors. This has always been my favorite team, even after I left the first time."

"You have settled your affairs?" Faira asked.

Sil pursed her lips. "I suppose you could say that was what I was doing." She looked a little unnerved when she spoke to Faira; Sam guessed it was the same reason Robbie was always calling Faira 'Nita.' She looked around. "Where's Vance?"

"Busy," Kaine began, but Aracely interrupted.

"Robbie's room. Robbie's bed. With Robbie."

Kaine sighed.

Mark facepalmed. "For the love of everything!"

"Uh…" Sam glanced at him. "They've shared a bed before. They do that. It's annoying when it's my bed."

Doreen sighed loudly. "Boys! Actually, Sam's right. Robbie's my boyfriend, and I know him. If you're thinking what I think your thinking…"

Selah snorted. "Squirrel Girl, you've got a dirty mind."

"Wait, what?" Sil narrowed her eyes, a smile playing across her lips. "So _you_ haven't joined the team — I was wondering what you were doing here. So Robbie's actually got himself a girlfriend? You're one of those Great Lakes Avengers, right?"

" _Ex_ -GLA," Doreen corrected. "Quit to get a job with the _New Avengers_. Then I quit _that_ to start collage, which I haven't technically started yet. I just came here first for a quick visit before first term, but y'know how things can go on."

Silhouette nodded. "Nice." She didn't look particularly impressed. Sam was.

"You're an Avenger, Doreen?"

"Uh…" she looked very abashed suddenly. "Sort of. Kinda. I mean, I lived in their place and I helped… with… stuff…"

"As Vance said?" nodded Faira. "Carer of a child?"

Doreen nodded. "Danielle, the baby daughter of Power Man and Jewel. Er, that is, Luke Cage, not Victor. And Jessica Jones."

"So I'm still the only Avenger on the New Warriors team," Sam smiled, trying not to feel too proud of himself, "since Vance quit. Uh, unless _you're_ an Avenger, Silhouette."

Sil stared. "Vance quit?"

Selah nodded. "So we heard. I think it was so he could be more present here as team leader?"

Sil squinted. "Being an Avenger was so important to him. It was always his dream. Speaking of which, can I go talk to him? There's something he really needs to hear." She glanced at Kaine. "Scarlet?"

He stared back at her. "Why the fuck are you asking me?"

She shrugged. "Hey, if you don't know."

Selah stood up. "I'll get him."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Mark said, standing up, but she pulled her hand back out of his grip.

"I can handle a couple boys. Be right back."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Kaine echoed, whistling.

"Be right back," Selah reiterated, and left the room.

"Go with her," Aracely whispered in Sam's ear, causing him to jump. "I can hear their minds from here, and Robbie needs assurance that the Warriors still think he's cool. You're good at being oblivious and genuine. He could do with that." She gave him a nudge.

What? Good at being oblivious? Sam wasn't sure if he should feel hurt by that. But hey, if Aracely wanted him to go, her wish was his… well, if Aracely thought he could help, he probably should! He looked at the team. "Be right back!" he ran down the hall.

"What the fuck!" Kaine shouted after him.

" _Sam_?" Selah raised an eyebrow at him when he skidded past her in the hall.

"Hi!" Sam smiled. "Aracely thought I should help."

"Help get Vance?" Selah raised her other eyebrow. "Well, it should be a quick job."

"Wow, that's so cool," Sam pointed at her eyebrows, impressed. "How do you do that?"

Selah sighed, her eyebrows relaxing, and continued on her way. Sam followed her to the door of Speedball's room. They could clearly hear the guys talking inside, so yeah, they were in there. Selah placed her hand on the knob, then paused. Sam stared at her, confused. Why wasn't she opening the door? Or knocking? Wait… was she _eavesdropping_? Like, it made sense to be curious, with the tense dialogue from Kaine and Aracely, but Sam was pretty sure they shouldn't be eavesdropping. But he didn't stop her. After all, it didn't sound like a private conversation, they were just talking about… makeup?!!

"I still have my foundation on from last night. I hope that's okay."

"Ha ha, you still sparkle!"

"Go ahead, laugh it up." Vance sounded too… relieved to be actually annoyed. "Nobody wants acne. But at least I think it looks okay, so, I'll let it pass till whenever I take my shower."

"You look beautiful, Vance." Sing-song sigh.

"So do you." Sheepish, but serious. "How about breakfast then?"

"Eh, I'm not hungry."

"Well, come on anyway. Doreen might want to go on a breakfast date. It'd give you two something else to do besides make out."

"Heh. You jealous?"

"Wh— me— no, no, of course I'm not jealous!"

Robbie sighed. "I know you're not, mister disapproving."

"I'm not disapproving. I just think you should consider your reasons for declaring a chick you barely know as your girlfriend. But do what makes you happy! If she makes you happy, that makes me happy, and we're one happy family."

Robbie sighed loudly. "Geez, Vance, you sure have Single Person Who Gives All The Relationship Advice Syndrome. Your happiness should not depend on the happiness of others. Especially not me. But lucky for you, I am happy, so go ahead and be happy too, Vance."

"Good news for the happy family. Now let's go see how they're doing!"

"You go do that. I seriously need to play Candy Crush Soda."

"C'mon, I know you're stalling."

"I'm not stalling!"

"Robbie, please… I know you don't believe it, but you don't have to keep punishing yourself."

"I'm seriously not punishing myself — don't look at me like that! But you promised… Vance, I can't. I just can't. Not yet. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm great, and no I still don't want to talk about it, but, you go. Definitely go."

"…I'll stay with you. Do you want to, ah, talk more about relationships?"

"Sure, let's talk about you and Firestar."

"…Firestar?"

"Go on."

The doorknob creaked. Sam looked up at Selah. So apparently she'd decided she'd heard all that she wanted to hear, and she opened the door the rest of the way. No knocking involved. Sam was kinda relieved; near the end, it had been starting to make him feel squirmy. Maybe that was Selah's reason, too.

Robbie was sitting cross-legged on his bed, in jeans and an inside-out t-shirt, with the tag showing in the front. Also backwards, then! Vance was standing in front of the mirror in a tee that Sam thought he'd seen on Robbie before. Not that it'd surprise him at all that Justice and Speedball shared clothes.

"I'm saved," Vance said with a triumphant thumbs up, but he glanced at Robbie, as if concerned.

"Vance was just going to profess his love for Firestar," Robbie winked, but his fists had clenched slightly. Sam tried to remember if it had ever listed on BBC Sherlock the various things _that_ could mean. Ugh, Sam really wished he was Sherlock right now. Of course, Sherlock couldn't fly, so maybe being Nova was worth not being Sherlock. Probably.

"I so wasn't," Vance contradicted. Sam wondered who Firestar was; he was sure he knew the name. He felt she was probably an X-Man, but he wasn't 100% positive.

"I don't think he was," Selah shook her head at Robbie.

Sam smiled, got them away from this silly conversation, and back on track. "Well, we found Vance! What are you doing in Robbie's room? Did you sleep in here? Does it make you guys more comfortable to sleep together or something?"

"Uh…" Vance exchanged glances with Robbie, who gave Vance a shrug. "You were looking for me?"

Selah nodded. "Scarlet Spider said I'd find you in here. He wasn't wrong!" She stepped in, narrowing her eyes at the bed. Then she gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. "What happened in here?"

Vance glanced over his shoulder, then exchanged glances with Robbie. Sam followed their gaze to something he hadn't noticed before. On the bed, there was a splotch of… dark… dried-out… that was blood!!! Only completely dried out and soaked in, being on a bed. Still, Sam had been in enough violent situations to know blood when he saw it.

When he looked back at the guys, he thought he saw a flicker of panic in Vance's eyes. Robbie's gaze was downward on the floor. Sam felt awkward as heck, but at that moment, Robbie looked up with a sheepish smile. "Eating raw meat," he answered brightly.

But somehow: "Sparring," Vance said at the same time. Wait, thought Sam, how were they giving different answers? Only one could be true! Did they spar that violently? That couldn't possibly be healthy. It was probably even unhealthier than the eating raw meat — at least _that_ was bound to boost the immune system.

Selah pursed her lips, seeming bemused. "…Okay? No offense, but you guys are weirdos. I'll assume I don't want to know what this is really about. Anyways, Silhouette is back. Thought you should know. She's looking for you, wanted to say something." She was staring right at Vance.

"Yay Silhouette!" Robbie clapped, before glancing at Vance. "You in particular, sounds like. Go on, Justice, be the leader you were born to be."

Vance chewed his lip. "Right. Okay. I'll check on you later, Speedy." He ruffled the hair of the resident blondie, then discreetly slipped something out from under a pillow and into his literal freaking pants. It was so discreet, Sam didn't even catch what it was.

"You don't want to see Silhouette?" Selah asked Robbie.

"It's cool if he doesn't," Sam found himself defending Speedball. "It's not like she's going anywhere… probably. She's said she's here for good this time."

"I know," Selah shrugged. "She's _his_ old friend, not mine. _Their_ old friend. C'mon, Vance."

"Tell her I said whaddup," Robbie sighed, picking up his phone and scooting back to lean against the pillows, "and that I bet I can beat her high score in any Game Center app compatible with StarkPhone."

"Okay," Vance said, and strode out of the room briskly. Selah hurried along, and Sam began to follow, but at that moment, he was nearly blown over by a running girl. Aracely? He gasped. She buried her face into Sam's neck. Wow… that felt amazing. He rested his hands on her incredible back. Vance and Selah exchanged uncomfortable glances, and hurried on. "See ya…" Vance mumbled.

As soon as they were gone, Aracely pulled back. "Are they gone? Awesome!" She ran the meter and a half to Robbie's door, and peered in. "Hey I'm sorry, there's something that's really been bothering me…" she glanced at Sam, who was hovering by her shoulder; but he had nothing to add. What was she even doing? Was this part of that whole _plan_ of hers, or what?

Robbie slouched back against his pillows, intensely playing some game on his phone. "Uh-huh?" They didn't seem to have his full attention.

Sam cleared his throat, a protective feeling coming on. "Ahem! Speedball. My girlfriend feels uncomfortable."

Robbie looked up. " _I'm_ making _her_ uncomfortable? Honestly? Come on, even you gotta see there's something wrong with that sentence."

"That's not exactly what I said…" Aracely chewed her lip.

"I didn't mean to put words in your mouth," Sam said apologetically.

"I know!" said Aracely, smiling. "You were just being a sweet and protective boyfriend, Sam!"

"Whatever you wanna say, spit it out," Robbie commented distractedly. "Don't be shy, I don't bite… most of the time… I mean occasionally I've been known to…"

"I'm not _shy_!" Aracely shook her head. "The thing that's been bothering me is just… I can't ignore it any longer… I need to hear you say it, Robbie. Say it for your therapist. Are you in love with Vance?"

At that, Robbie jerked his head up so suddenly that the phone dropped from his hands. His eyes for a moment were a picture of horror — before turning to what looked like mild bemusement. Sam mentally echoed that confusion. Why would Robbie and Vance be in love? It wasn't because of what Mark had said, was it?

Robbie snorted. "Me and Vance? How crazy can you even _be_ , 'Cely? I don't swing that way, I especially don't swing towards _him_ , I'm straight as a firepole. You know how long I've been friends with Vance? Don't you think, if I was 'in love' with him, something would've happened by now?"

Well, that was a fair answer, in Sam's opinion.

Aracely's eyes widened. "Robbie, I…" she trailed off.

Robbie looked away sharply, his expression almost angry. "It's fine. You had a question, now you got the answer. Go away. I want more alone time. I'll be out soon."

Pause. Aracely was still staring there, wide-eyed.

"Get out of my room," Robbie said quietly.

Sam took Aracely gently by the hand, and led her away, stroking her hair softly as they went. _Poor Aracely._ She didn't speak a word as they made their way to the Hangout Room.

It seemed Silhouette and Vance had already made their initial greetings, and were smiling warmly at each other, like the good friends they so evidently were.

"I'm really glad you're back, Sil," Vance commented, and hugged her. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, her crutches scraping the floor. She looked up and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck — and then she — _oh my God_ — she kissed him on the lips.

Oh boy… what on earth?! Well, that solved the "problem" of Vance being the only single member, Sam guessed. Then he remembered he wasn't actually in a real relationship himself; what he had with Aracely was fake. Of course. Ugh.

The kiss lasted several seconds before the separated, slowly. Vance looked stunned. "What… was that?"

"Vance, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" she asked.

"Okay…" Vance looked dazed, but he took Sil's hand, and they walked away.

"Fuuuuuck," Kaine muttered.


	12. Silhouette

If Silhouette wasn't happy with Vance's reaction, she was doubly upset with what she herself had done that had triggered it. It was unlike her. Sure, once upon a time, she had broken up with a guy she'd known for years and ran away with his (even) violenter brother, but… that was the craziest thing she'd ever done when it came to love, right? Wrong. There she'd been, no more than a minute ago, mouth-to-mouth with her good friend Vance Astrovik.

Although she definitely hadn't premeditated the kiss, it wasn't as if she hadn't imagined it beforehand. When Vance had asked her if she wanted to team up with his rebooted New Warriors team — with Robbie, who was happy Speedball again! — to fight some bad guys, it was the best thing she'd heard in a very long time. That was when she had first realized her feelings towards him had changed somewhat since the last time they'd seen each other.

When Sil and Vance been New Warriors members in the early days of the team, she had never once looked at him like that. Well, of course she had been aware of his attractiveness, that had been impossible to miss, especially when Richard played coach to get Vance buff as possible. But Sil had never wanted him for herself; Vance and Angelica had been an item from the start, even before either of them had realized it. But now they were apart, so maybe they weren't right for each other after all, and… Silhouette _didn't know_ why she felt this way now. Maybe, it was because Vance had given the New Warriors back to her. And she was enormously grateful for that. The romantic feelings had faded in the time she'd been away, but it hadn't left her mind how he'd made her feel. And seeing him again, now… that was why she'd kissed him. She wished she hadn't.

"Hey." Presently Vance returned her to reality, with one if his hands on her cheek. "Sil?"

"Sorry." It must have seemed weird, her bringing him over here, only to zone out right that. "And I mean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She shouldn't have. Surprising him with a move like that in front of everybody… it had been totally out of line.

"It was a good kiss," Vance smiled sheepishly. Um… he was kind.

She smiled back. "Glad it wasn't all bad." She paused. "I really like you, Vance."

"I didn't think it was all because you were happy to see me platonically…" he licked his bottom lip. "How long have you felt this way?"

Silhouette shrugged, feeling a little put on the spot. "It's nothing strong or crazy, I mean… it's like a crush, you know? But ever since you asked me for help against the Inhumans — which was sweet of you."

"We needed your help," Vance's eyes widened earnestly. "Somebody who can teleport through the Darkforce — we probably couldn't have saved Sun Girl and Haechi without you." He smiled again. "Also, I love having you around. I missed you. I'm sure I would've doubly, if I'd known how well you could kiss." He flushed bright red as he said this, but he was smirking a little. Why did he keep bringing that up?

"Did you really like it that much?"

"Enough to want to try it again," he looked a little uncomfortable as he said this. Sil smiled however, feeling more confident, leaned forwards, and their lips met again. This time Vance leaned into the kiss, first sucking at her lip, gently prodding the inside walls of her cheek with his tongue. It was a good many seconds before they split apart, gasping for air. Vance made a sound like half a giggle, and Sil grinned at him, butterflies bouncing in her stomach like Speedball's bubbles.

"You're a good kisser yourself," Sil complimented.

"Thanks!" Vance smiled innocently. He was adorable that way. "Holy crap, how come you took so long in getting back, Sil?"

That was an interesting question. She looked him in the eyes. "I went to visit Donyell," she confessed. Night Thrasher II. The brother of the ex she had run away with a long time ago. They had spent a bit of time together now, and talked for a long time — about the old days, the gang days, the running days, each of their New Warriors experiences; it had been nice. "I told him everything," she admitted, trusting that Vance would understand what she meant. _Everything._

"How did that go?" Vance gazed at her with uncertain eyes.

"He approves of you," Silhouette smiled.

"Does he," Vance cracked a return smile. "Well, next time you see him, you can tell him I approve of him, too."

"You can tell him yourself," Sil grinned. "We should all get together sometime. And you can tell me — Vance, how do you feel about me? You don't return my feelings, but you enjoyed the kiss? You're not exactly making yourself crystal clear."

"Sorry." Vance seemed distant, his eyes fixed on the nothingness a little above her shoulder. "I like you a lot, Silhouette. You're one of my closest friends on this Earth. And I… I think I could love you. It's flattering, that you want to try a relationship between us, and I'd be for it. You're nice and amazing and you're beautiful." He looked her in the eyes. "And it's not at all because I'm apparently the only New Warrior right now who isn't getting some. This might sound cold, but… lately, with the way things have been, I could definitely use some support. Someone to help me relax." He scratched his head, glancing around before looking her back in the eyes. "I trust you, Sil. With my life and with my heart."

Silhouette wasn't sure how to feel about this; obviously, Vance didn't feel the same way, but at least he was taking it well. Then again, she wasn't sure if it was really love she felt or the hormones in her brain. Probably those. "Help you relax?" she echoed.

"What? Oh no, oh my God, no, God no, not like that," Vance flushed, locking his hands behind his neck in embarrassment. "I mean, not anytime in the foreseeable future, I mean, you're gorgeous, but…"

"Yeah, I get you," Sil nodded smoothly, though she actually felt pretty awkward herself. "I agree. That would definitely be weird just yet." Yeah, she had feelings for him, but she wasn't about to go and do something like that. They were good friends, and it would be, just, too big a jump... the last thing she wanted was to screw up their friendship. Yeah, she was ironic.

"Yeah…" Vance scratched his head. "But we could go on a few dates, try it out. Talk about things. See how that goes. I'm not so sure these days that true love exists, so honestly I'd just like to be with someone who I know has my back. Who can be my friend. I mean, I know that didn't work out with Angel, but… damn Angel, I shouldn't've brought her up." He looked abashed. "You, Sil… I know you have my back. We should totally go out."

"That would be fun." She smiled at him. He was still hung up on Firestar. This wasn't what she had pictured, but hey, she was way too brash. It was probably for the best.

"I'd appreciate it a lot, actually," Vance smiled.

"What is it you need support with?" Silhouette ventured. He had seemed to hint things weren't going well.

"Oh?" Vance looked somber for a moment, then he chuckled. "Ah, you know, I'm no team leader. We all know what an epic fail I was last time I tried it, and this time I'm hardly doing better. But I'm keeping on keeping on, and it's an awesome bunch of kids, I'm proud to call myself a part of."

"I heard you quit the Avengers," Sil said sympathetically.

"I did!" Vance nodded, but he didn't seem upset about it. "Stark called the New Warriors a _tarnished brand_." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Silhouette felt a spark of reflected bitterness; man, Tony was one rich unfeeling asshole! Last she'd heard, he'd released an app in San Fransisco to make people perfect. _Nothing_ good could come of an app that claimed to do that.

Vance continued to gaze at Silhouette, a thoughtful look now upon his face. "I know Angel thought I was willing to trade all my pride for a place on the Avengers, and she was right, it was my dream. But I haven't for a moment regretted quitting. If you had seen the look on Speedball's face when I slammed my Avengers ID in front of Captain America… this was when _Steve Rogers_ was still Captain America…" he sighed. "Making Robbie happy was worth dissing the living embodiment of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness."

"How is Robbie?" Silhouette was starting to a suspect that might be his real problem. "Haechi seemed to think you were screwing him last night."

"What?" Vance's face was a picture of shock. "Did he seriously say that?"

Silhouette waved her hand, laughing at his expression. "Don't get like that, Vance, I'm sure he was joking!"

Vance ran his fingers through his hair. "I dunno. _Apparently_ , Mark think Robbie screws everyone who enters his bedroom." He paused, looking suddenly depressed, then mumbled, "Robbie had a major PTSD attack last night. He overdosed on drugs."

"Oh," Silhouette said softly. Wow, he had meant it when he'd said he wanted her support. It made her feel special that he was confiding in her; even though she suspected he might've gotten around to pouring his heart out to her after a breakdown, even if she hadn't kissed him. That didn't matter. It was important that he trusted her; Vance didn't like to burden these types of things on anybody. He was just good that way.

The feeling only grew when he added, "This is confidential, so don't go talking about it… Kaine already knows, but his maturity is a level higher than most of this crowd (even if he doesn't show it), plus I thought he might have empathy for guilt… Gah, I just needed help, and even _that_ has Robbie too freaked to leave his room, or I'm sure he'd be making fun of us right now. Or maybe he's just working to put his Speedball persona back together." He ran his fingers again through his hair, his eyes red and swollen with unshed tears. "I'm so worried about him, Sil, it's taking all my energy. I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm so selfish to burden you with this too. He'll kill me if he finds out I told you… and I don't want you to worry. After all, this team is good for him. It's done nothing but help him improve, I think… and it's been a long time since Stamford. All of us are kind of messed up, you know?"

"Me an ex-gangster, and you a convicted father-killer? You got that right." She patted his arm. Her own heart went out to Robbie with his words — she hadn't seen him as Penance, so she didn't have that on her soul. But she'd paid her old friends a visit at the dawn of the Heroic Age, and had been stunned by how different Robbie had seemed from the bouncing spaz she'd fought crime with as a kid. But none of that mattered right now. Vance was on the edge of tears, and she had to be strong for him. God knew he had to be strong for everybody else.

Vance smiled ruefully. "Exactly. I just worry. Worrywart, that's me. He'll be okay."

"He will be." Sil wrapped her arms around his neck, so that their noses touched. "He's a strong kid. Always bounces back." She was glad when Vance smiled at the pun. She added, "This might just be something he has to live with forever; but that doesn't mean he'll always be sad. He's been doing okay with it so far, right? He's gonna be great."

"Yeah…" Vance sighed softly against her lips, "no." He paused. "I mean, yeah, he'll be fine. You're right. I need to trust. Keep the faith."

"You know, Vance, I _want_ to help," Silhouette said. "Anything you need, I'm here for you, okay?"

"I sorta thrust that upon you unfairly when you kissed me," Vance looked bashful.

"Totally worth it. I want you happy." Her lips were almost on his now.

"Thank you," Vance whispered. "Thanks for crushing on me. I… I don't know how I could win so lucky."

She smiled and pressed her lips against his, and they kissed for a moment. Then Vance grabbed her hand and looked away. "I need to talk to Mark."

"What?" she was confused.

"Before Robbie comes out. I need to tell him that Robbie isn't sleeping with everything that walks, you know? And possibly see if he has a brain injury."

"Right." Sil nodded. "Want me to come with you?"

"Thanks Sil," he smiled with a slight blush, "but I need to do this on my own."

"Well, let's go back to the others then."

Vance nodded, and they walked hand in hand back to the Hangout Room.

"So you're an item now, yo?" Sam yipped instantly. He was holding Aracely's hand and stroking her hair with his other hand very affectionately.

"Were you together before?" Faira inquired lightly.

"Yes, no," Vance looked at them as he answered their questions in turn. "We're good friends, and now we're a bit more. That's all there is to say." He paused thoughtfully before adding, "It's a casual relationship, Warriors… but not an open one." He glanced at Silhouette as if for confirmation, and she nodded with a smile. Sure, Vance was addressing the team as if giving a public service announcement, which yeah was kind of embarrassing, but that was how Vance so innocently was. She was good with that.

"Mark?" Vance looked at the Inhuman boy where he slouched next to Selah. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why?" Mark did a casual eyebrow-raise. "I mean, we're a team; you got something you to say, you should say it in front of everybody."

Vance looked exasperated. "Hey, it doesn't matter to me. I just thought you might prefer privacy."

"Yeah?" Mark said. "I'm cool, don't worry. I'm just… tired of secrets," he added this last part soft and sad.

Vance took a deep breath. "Okay then! Robbie didn't sleep with Aracely — well he did share a bed with her; but it was because he had a nightmare which she sensed empathically, and she came to make him feel better. It's all good."

"Robbie told you about that?" Aracely squeed, but her heart didn't really seem in it. "That wasn't exactly how it happened, but close enough, yeah, he was pretty stubborn about his imagined love for Doreen. Not that I wanted to have an affair of course, that would be mean; I just think he should dump her."

"What?" Doreen cried, looking bewildered. Tippy Toe seemed to share her expression, if a squirrel could. "Robbie what?"

"He's insanely loyal to you," Aracely sighed earnestly. "And hey, if it makes him happy to pretend he's in love with you, then how is it worse than any other choices he makes?" She smacked her head as if remembering something. "Oh, and of course I have Sam, anyway. He's the best. My one true love and all that." She squeezed his hand, but the little Nova looked downcast.

"Gooooo Sam!" called a voice from the hall, and Silhouette looked to see Robbie skipping along, looking way more chipper than she'd expected, considering what Vance had told her about _last night_. "And _of course_ I'm insanely loyal to Squirrel Girl. She's my bo." He sat down beside her and they shared a brief kiss.

"I knew it," Doreen muttered, though she looked confused.

"Never doubt the strength of our chocolate-covered truffle-filled love," Robbie mumbled back. He glanced at Mark. "Assuming Vance explained things! Sorry about… I get what you must have thought, I get it, but uh, I can provide proof?"

Mark was blushing. "No, sorry about that, I…"

"Nah, my bad," Robbie reclined his head against the couch.

"Yeah, Robbie's bad," Selah patted Mark comfortingly on the hand, and Robbie stuck out his tongue at her.

Kaine smirked with a retrospective expression on his face, shaking his head. "I can't believe Mark really thought Aracely was capable of that."

"How about we just forget it and move on?" Aracely suggested.

"Great idea," Mark nodded awkwardly. Robbie flashed Vance a grateful look, and Vance flashed Silhouette a reflected grateful look. _Whatever_ she had done to help… Well, she was glad if her presence had been reassuring.

Robbie jumped up suddenly and threw his arms around her. "Welcome back to the War Zone, bro!" He paused. "Sis! Brothah! Sistah!" He grinned.

She hugged him back, gently at first; after what Vance had told her, he was like glass in her arms. "It's great to see you too, Robbie." Then he thumped her hard on the back like a gorilla, and she let her own grip grow firmer. The next second, he had bounced away, and grabbed the hand of his girlfriend. "Doreen! Wanna hang in my room? Wanna talk?"

Doreen looked at him. "Talk?"

"After this, you know. A heart-to-heart. We don't talk much. I've been told (too much) that it's healthier for a relationship, if you know what I mean."

"Okay?" Doreen looked at Tippy Toe. "Stay here, get to know Silhouette, okay? No, Tippy, this is _my_ life." She smiled at Sil. "Be right back!" Then she skipped off with Robbie. Silhouette felt Vance's hand on her hip. She looked at him, and saw that he was smiling. Maybe dating him would really be a good thing for both of them; and Sil smiled too.


	13. Squirrel Girl

Robbie was apologizing to Doreen the moment they were out, and it honestly overwhelmed her. "I'm so sorry. I should've told you, but I was so scared it would mess things up between us. What we have going, baby, it's really good. I love you."

"Yeah…" Doreen was confused. All that he was saying was getting her more and more agitated. "What exactly what are you sorry for not telling me?"

"Oh!" Robbie stopped suddenly. "The thing with Mark, of course. I knew he thought I was cheating — which obviously I would never do, but… I definitely should've told you about it." He opened the door to his room, and she stepped in. "Vance had a bloody nose," he waved his hand casually, and she followed his glance to the blood-crusted sheet. Wow. That must have been one hella bloody nose.

"He's okay?" she checked. Of course Vance had looked okay, but maybe bloodloss-related lightheadedness explained why he had randomly gotten with Silhouette like that. _Doreen_ would never be that rash, no matter what anybody said. She and Speedball, they weren't like that.

Robbie nodded, closing the door. "Oh yeah, he's mega fine. Too fine for his own good, if we're being honest." Doreen sat down beside him on the bed.

"I'm glad." She paused, gazing into his gorgeous face. He was positively… dreamy. It was why she had fallen for him in the first place — well, not the only reason, she wasn't that shallow. He'd seemed so happy and nice and funny on the TV show. And then when she'd actually met him and he'd given her that thank you kiss… it had been amazing. For the longest time, she'd been sure Speedball was the one for her.

And then the Civil War had happened, and she'd thought he was lost to her forever. But no, for the good of all, fortunately it had only been temporary insanity. Now he was all back to normal, no longer obsessed with punishing himself over something that wasn't even really his fault. He was, wasn't he?

She had to force a smile at him. "It's okay, Robbie, really. You should've told me, yes, but you realize that, so I know you'll tell me those sorts of things in the future." She gave the needed pause, but was forced hurry on quickly because he was already leaning in to kiss her with his goofy grin. "What was your nightmare about?"

Robbie paused a few inches away, then looked at the ground. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"No, I understand." She nodded. She had to stop being so pushy; suspicion would do nothing but tear them apart. She needed to think the best of him. He was her dream partner — why was that suddenly so hard to believe? He was perfect. "If you'd rather not _talk_ ," she said slowly, "I'd be game. I mean, talking's not the only way to move on in a relationship." Maybe _this_ would help her see how perfect he was. How could it not help? Her heart beat quickly.

Robbie stared at her for a few seconds vacantly. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Really? I mean, you're sure you're ready for that?"

"Are you?" Doreen stared at him, tracing his body with her eyes. Robbie Baldwin was a hunk; it wasn't really possible to have a relationship with a guy this hot and have it turn out for the worse. He was even hotter than Wolverine.

"Absolutely," Robbie smiled. "I just didn't want to rush you. Uh, we are talking about the same thing, right? Because if not, this would get very weird very fast…"

Doreen silenced his adorkable words with a kiss. He reacted to her instantly, kissing gently at first, then harder, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He fumbled with his hands at the fluffy lapels of her bolero, and she shrugged it off her shoulders. Suddenly he pushed her down onto the bed, like a lion upon his prey, and went on kissing, harder, his mouth traveling hungrily along the length of her neck, while his hands groped at her breast. Suddenly he looked up at her, into her eyes, his expression very anxious — approaching terrified. "Too fast? Too rough? You like?"

"It's great," she assured him — hell, so far, it was everything her old fangirl self had hoped Speedball would be. She pulled at his shirt, trying to get it over his head. She was desperate to feel his bare rock hard abs, to get down and feel his body against her skin. But as she yanked at the cloth, something caught her eye, that totally distracted her from all other thoughts on her mind. Something on his lower chest. Chillingly unsexy in the midst of all the sexiness.

"Awesome," Robbie smiled, struggling to get his arms out of his t-shirt. "Let's keep going then. Are there any tail kinks you wanna do? Fur is _sexy_." Huh? Well, he was awfully talkative, and she probably would've told him so, if she wasn't too focused the thing on his chest — it had looked like some sort of an injury, though she hadn't gotten a good enough look to be sure, but it gave her an uneasy feeling. She had to ask him about it. Her growing high had gone.

But then he leaned down again and ran his rough tongue along her collarbones, his teeth grazing her skin to then bite the top of her strapless leotard, seemingly struggling and failing to pull it down. Well, her new costume was badass, but it was pretty hard to take off without using, you know, _hands_ ; besides, in her observations, boys weren't very good at those sorts of things. She didn't help him out, however. Instead she set her hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him away.

At first Robbie seemed to think she was trying to get on top of him; it was about ten seconds of shifting before he seemed to realize she wanted him to stop. At that, he jerked away abruptly and rolled over twice to the opposite side of the bed. A few bright bubbles of kinetic energy appeared around him before popping promptly back out of this reality. "I'm sorry," he said instantly, but his eyes were screaming a question at her, _What did I do wrong?_

"Don't be," she told him, seating herself crisscross-applesauce in front of him. "What's that?" she asked gently, pointing, and he looked down at his chest.

She had a good view of it now. Robbie's skin tone was uneven all over — probably because of the Penance spikes, she realized, though that wasn't something she wanted to think about. But there was one gash that stood out because it was still red, and clearly fresher, and when she squinted, she noticed it was actually stitched up. What if _he_ had…? But no. No way. Still, it was only polite to make sure he was okay.

"It's nothing." He lay down on his stomach, his face suddenly pouty. It was very cute, but she didn't let that distract her.

"Did you have that before?" They had never done this before, of course, but she _had_ starstruckenly gotten him to take his shirt off for her after she'd got here, and she was pretty sure she would've noticed it before. The suspicion had gotten into her again, and right now, all she could think was what a bad idea this had been right now.

"Uh…" Robbie glanced at her moodily. "Maybe?"

"Did you get it fighting?"

"Why does it matter?" Robbie looked reproachful now. "You don't like me because of a few stitches? I'm suddenly not sexy enough?"

"Of course you're sexy enough," Doreen was annoyed. "You're the sexiest person I know. I just…" the words tumbled off her lips. "Did that happen last night on the Vance-nosebleed site?"

Robbie was silent for a moment. "Yes," he admitted at length.

"Why did you tell me Vance had a bloody nose?" Doreen inquired. She wasn't angry; but he had lied to her, and hurt pierced her heart like shards of broken glass. "Same reason you forgot to mention you spent a night with Hummingbird, and Haechi thought you were cheating on me?"

"I said I was sorry for that!" Robbie propped himself up on one arm, looking upset. "I thought you said you forgave me."

"But apparently you didn't stop lying!" Doreen pointed out. She felt horrible. Horrible and dirty. Had she really been about to have sex with this guy? "How did you get that wound, Robbie? And what did you have a nightmare about? And what the heck was Vance doing in your room all night?!!!"

Robbie plopped his face back down on the bed, burying it in his arms. "I'm sorry, Doreen. You deserve so much better than me. You're right. I'm so sorry."

Okay, she felt guilty now. Robbie was quavering a little violently, and he wouldn't lift his head to look at her, but it was clear that he was crying. She'd made Speedball cry. She, Doreen Green, had made the _Masked Marvel_ cry. "I'm not mad," she said hesitantly, "I just… do you want to talk about it?"

Robbie lifted his head, rubbing his eyes ferociously and blinking the tears away. He didn't really look any better, but he tried. "You probably guessed. I hurt _myself_. But I wasn't thinking straight… it was the nightmare's fault. I don't do that anymore, I promise."

"This is still about Stamford, though, isn't it," she said softly. It was true after all. He was still crazy. And it had been another lie on his part, when he had told her he was completely over it… then again, maybe it had been a lie for _her_. To make her feel better about her visit. Still, he shouldn't have tried to build a relationship on it, on a false premise, on a lie. If he was going to announce to the New Warriors that Squirrel Girl was his girlfriend, he should've told her at least basic truth. There was no excuse.

"I'm so sorry," he replied, unable to look her in the eye. "I killed six-hundred-and-twelve people in that city, that happened, and it's never going to be undone. Please believe me, Doreen… no matter what my feelings are for myself, I have nothing but love for you."

"Are you sure?" she gazed at him. "If you loved me, wouldn't you tell me things — talk to me? Are you sure I'm not just a distraction from how bad you feel all the time?"

"I…" he rubbed his eyes. "I'm not… I wouldn't…"

"This isn't an accusation." Doreen's heart felt hollow as an empty pothole — so how did it still hurt? "It's not wrong to want to escape your problems for a little bit. It's just… not what I want to be for you."

"I thought you liked what we have," he gazed at her with eyes brimming with tears. "Our relationship with all the passionate making out we do — I thought you liked that. I thought you wanted to take it to the next level."

"I do and I did." Doreen swallowed, trying very hard not to break down herself. "I just… it's not that I hold it against you that you're crazy, I know that's not your fault, but I can't be in a relationship with somebody who's going to _lie_ to me to make himself look good. We're over, Robbie."

"No…" Robbie cried, burying his face in his hands. "No… Please, just tell me what I need to do to make this right. I'll do anything. Whatever you want me to be, I'll be."

"That's very sweet of you." Doreen touched his cheek, and he put his hand over her hand. His was shaking. She let go gently. This was so hard… he was clearly a wreck, and she was making him worse. But he would be better for it, eventually. This was for the best, for both of their wellbeings. Doreen couldn't keep going on in this kind of a relationship, and Robbie… he needed to deal face-on with all the crazy in his mind. "I just don't think we're right for each other," she told him softly. "You were my celebrity crush, Robbie. I was always just a fangirl. Even now… you only ever showed me the side of you that you want your public to see. Aracely was right all along… right about everything." She paused. "This doesn't mean we can't still be friends, though. We can keep in touch when I go to collage. I'm no psychiatrist, but… I like to talk. And I can do listening, too."

Robbie nodded, but he seemed unable to speak through his tears. Doreen tried to hug him, but he pulled away from her instantly and slid off the bed. He stood there, his fists clenched, his head down, with his back towards her, for about a minute before looking back at her, only slightly more composed. "Okay," he managed at length. "Oh… okay. Ignore me. I know being clingy is… unattractive. You're probably right. Definitely. I'm a… a baby-killer — nobody for a sweet girl like you to be dating. To think… I just wanted so hard to be happy." He laughed bitterly, which quickly evolved into sobs. "I was stupid to think I ever could. Stupid to think I could ever deserve it. I'm disgusting. You should go." He blinked away the tears, his eyes seemingly focused on something that only he could see. _Looooooony._ But it really wasn't funny.

"Um, Robbie?" Doreen was worried. It was worse than she could've imagined — he was still Penance inside his head: no matter how hard he tried to be Speedball, as long as his head was wonky, he couldn't be. "This isn't just about what _I_ need. _You_ need… you need help." She was aware of how he might take this, but she had to tell him. "You can be happy, I know you can; but the answer isn't physical. That's all this ever was. We never talk, Robbie. This was supposed to be a talk, but look what it turned into!"

Robbie climbed under his bloodstained blanket, pulling the sheets over his head. "Then go. Making 'love' was your idea, anyway." He made air quotes around the word _love_.

"Because you wouldn't do any actual talking!" Doreen pointed out. "Robbie, I… I'm serious. And it's not all your fault, even though you lied… You deserve… you deserve someone who can handle this because I'm so sorry but I can't! That's a problem with _me_ , not you." Tears started in her eyes, that she'd been trying so hard to hold back. "You deserve somebody who knows how to fix you." He did. It was obvious he wanted to get better — the very fact that he wasn't wearing the bondage suit anymore proved it. But he would need a lot of help if he was going to stop being a nutto.

"You should go," Robbie mumbled. Doreen nodded, getting up. This had been a humongous mistake. She was only glad they hadn't gotten any further than they did, very glad that they hadn't actually _done_ the _deed_. Robbie hadn't meant to hurt her, but he hadn't treated her right, because he was too broken to even know how. Hopefully they'd both be better on their own.

"I'll call you from NY," she said, gazing at him as she shrugged on her jacket.

Robbie nodded sullenly, peering his head back out over the blanket. "Good luck at ESU. Hope you meet… someone… nice." He looked up at her. "I mean that. No sarcasm."

"You too." She nodded, grateful that he was letting go. "You'll find somebody, least once you get your brain all fixed." She turned away, and walked out. Her heart felt like one giant welt in her chest, but now that this was done, it felt lighter somehow. There was the story of Squirrel Girl and Speedball, which had begun with the airing of the first New Warriors episode: now over and done with. Who knew what awaited her at collage? A second after she closed the door, she heard Robbie collapse into soft, but heavy, mournful, sobs. But she didn't turn, she didn't look over her shoulder. Speedball couldn't hold her back anymore.


	14. Nova

Aracely was sobbing quietly now, gripping Sam's hand so tight that it felt like it might come off. But Sam wasn't annoyed… he was worried. Most of the other Warriors seemed uncomfortable. Kaine was squinting a little. Vance looked like he wanted to say something, but was refraining from interrupting. Somehow Sam was grateful for that.

"It's okay," he said softly, stroking her hair, and she clung to him desperately. He didn't really think it was okay — he didn't know what she was upset about, actually, but he wanted to comfort her, and that was the only way he knew how to do it. Kaine was giving them a lot of sideways looks, but that didn't even unnerve Sam. He just wanted Aracely to be okay.

At that moment: "I'm leaving."

Sam looked up to see Squirrel Girl, her eyes red like she'd been crying, too. Tippy-Toe hopped up and scrambled up her leg. Doreen picked the squirrel up in her hand. Sam was confused; if Doreen was leaving, why was Aracely sad? Wouldn't it make Robbie more available? Long-term relationships were hard to maintain, after all… or so he'd heard. Maybe… maybe Aracely wasn't crushing on Robbie anymore? Maybe… maybe she'd started to settle… with Sam?

"Seeya girl," Selah waved at Doreen. She looked like she didn't even want to know what was going on with all these tears.

"Oh… okay, Doreen. Well it was great having you… You want a ride?" Vance asked concernedly, getting to his feet. "I can see if I can find Jake Waffles somewhere in this mountain…"

Doreen looked at him, wiping her eyes stoically. "Thanks, Justice."

"You're sure you didn't leave anything behind in Robbie's room?" Aracely sniffled, with bitterness Sam wasn't used to seeing in her. "Underwear, maybe?"

Doreen looked at her sharply. "Actually, I think I can find my own way home." She walked briskly to the stone door and slammed it behind her.

"What was that about?" Vance looked at Aracely, plopping back down next to Silhouette. "Underwear? Did they…?"

Aracely sniffled. "Not quite. Doreen broke his heart before they got a chance."

"Shit." Vance closed his eyes. Sam was surprised; if Vance was swearing, this wasn't good. "I need to talk to him."

"Wait," Aracely sniffed. "You spent too much feelsy time with him already in the past 24 hours. Just give him a minute."

There was a pause.

"Sam?" Aracely looked at him, rubbing her eyes. "I think it's time… Sam, it's time to call this off, to come clean before the team; hey that rhymes, I only just noticed as I said it. _Clean_ and _team_." She sniffled.

"What?" Sam stared at her for a moment, confusion filling him.

"Our arrangement," she explained. "Time to mark it with a big red X. For _Over_. Thanks for everything, Sam, it was really generous of you."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked hesitantly. "Arrangement?"

Sam's heart pounded in his chest, and his lungs felt hollow. He couldn't breathe. Arrangement… this. Their relationship. Because it _wasn't_ a relationship, not really, it was a business contract, and a non-profit one at that; and Robbie was single now, so it was null and void. Or something like that. Sam wasn't sure exactly what all those terms meant; and right now, he really didn't care. He just didn't want it to end. He wished Aracely would shut up.

"Me and Sam," Aracely explained to Mark slowly. "Sam agreed to get with me to make Robbie jealous."

"Seriously?" Silhouette said.

"What?" Vance got to his feet. He looked angry, Sam dimly realized, but that wasn't why he felt so sad. He had worse problems. One _major_ worse problem. His heart felt like it had just been torn into a hundred zillion pieces, so it was kinda hard to react properly right now. Oh God. Why did he keep forgetting he and Aracely weren't really a couple? Why did he have such a bad memory? Why did he always let himself get concussed? Why was he such a d'ast flarking krutacking schlag?!! His vision blurred with tears.

"Why the hell would you do that!" he heard Vance shouting. "Were you trying to hurt him?"

"Let it go, Vance, they're just dumb kids!" Kaine yelled. "I'm just as upset as you are that my Nova-intimidation techniques have all been for nothing, but just see it for what it is! Aracely is literally fucking obsessed with Speedball, like you don't even know, she can't think straight around that guy! And Sam is just stupid enough to go along with it."

"I want the best for him!" Aracely shouted — not angrily, but simply as if trying to be heard. "I knew Robbie and Doreen wouldn't work out… if you could hear minds like I do, you would understand."

There was silence for a moment. Then Faira said slowly, "There is some sense in that."

"Personally I think Aracely should stop reading all our thoughts without permission," suggested Selah.

Suddenly Sam let out a sob that he couldn't hold in any longer. He buried his face in his hands, trying to stifle it — he couldn't cry, not in front of the New Warriors, not in front of Aracely!

"Sam, I…" Vance looked at him. "I'm not _angry_ at you. Teenagers… do that sort of thing… which is not to excuse it, but… I know you won't do it again. We all get second chances here."

"Sam…?" Aracely interrupted Vance's painful awkward monologue, one of her hands on each of Nova's shoulders. "I'm… oh my God, Sam. I didn't realize. I never realize anything. Not Robbie, not you… How didn't I realize?" She rubbed her eyes as they filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I should've paid attention… I'm so sorry I made you fall in love with me!"

Another silence. …what?

"Unmake it!" Kaine suggested casually. "Make him fall out of love with you again!"

_Love._ Yes. Sam was in _love_. It was a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach and up to his heart, a fire that burned like hell. But wait… Aracely had made him feel that way?

But his question was solved immediately when Aracely shook her head. "No, Kaine, I 'made' him fall in love with me by asking him to be part of my awesome romantic plan. I didn't give him those feelings, those are all his own feelings; I gave him the opportunity… I could take them away, but it wouldn't be long term. I have to be consciously thinking it to manipulate people's emotions, that's how it works. Besides, he's Sam, I couldn't do that to Sam, 'cuz he's Sam, I don't manipulate _Sam_."

"Oh." Kaine nodded. "That shit tends to happen. Not that I would know."

Aracely took a deep breath, not looking at anybody, and lowered her head. "Why did I never realize…" she whispered softly, clasping at Sam's hands. That still felt nice. "I was too preoccupied by Speedball. Too much for anybody's good. But I didn't even see inside of _him_. Oh Sam, I should've caught it early, Sam… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She looked up suddenly. "I need to _use_ my powers! Silhouette, Vance, both of you are feeling overwhelmed by all the hearts that have broken in the short time since you got together. Li'l remorseful. You don't want to date, all you really want is soul-sharing buddies. Just pointing out," she sniffled. She buried her face in Sam's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Sam leaned his head forwards to rest it on her shoulder. It was comforting. "I know. It's okay," he managed not to let his voice break as he said this. "You told me from the start that this thing we were sharing wasn't real. I appreciate that."

"God," Vance mumbled, sounding overwhelmed.

"This _is_ a lot of _misery_ ," Silhouette breathed. "Maybe… Vance?"

"I like friendships," Vance murmured. "I mean, I really don't need to be in a romantic relationship to have somebody to let my feelings out to."

"If you need support, that's the last thing to keep a relationship afloat," Sil added. "It's what friendships are for."

"I like you a lot as a friend," Vance muttered.

"Likewise," Sil replied.

"You wanna try 'just friends' again?"

"Sounds good to me."

Well, Aracely had helped someone, _two_ someones; that much was clear. Though Sam wasn't really sure if he understood what exactly had gone on between Justice and Silhouette just now. There was just one thing he did know: he didn't want to stay here, surrounded by the New Warriors, not one more second. "I think I'm gonna go home," he said softly.

"Wait," Vance ran his fingers through his hair, a slightly more relaxed air to him now; "Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm really not mad at you — Kaine is right, I seriously overreacted. It's you who's suffering the brunt of the 'arrangement,' and I know for sure it isn't your fault Robbie's unhappy. So if there's anything you need, anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask because I want to help, okay? You're one of us, and… we New Warriors look out for each other."

"Thanks, Vance." Somehow Sam managed to pull a weak smile as he stood up.

"You want a ride?" Vance offered.

"I can fly to Knowhere and back I-dont-know-how-many-times in a day," Sam replied tiredly. "I'm good." All he wanted right now was to curl up in his own bed and go to sleep.

"I'll walk you home," Aracely offered, following as he started towards the door.

"I'm not walking," Sam replied.

"I'll walk you to the door," Aracely amended, doing so. She opened the door for him.

"Isn't the gentleman supposed to do that for the lady?" Sam squinted.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who needs gentlemanly stuff done for you more," Aracely commented, as they both walked outside.

"Well, thanks," said Sam. He blinked up at the sky. The sun was bright and warm for such a crappy day. It was clear the cosmic bodies didn't care about the troubles of one small Nova; but strangely, that felt reassuring.

"Maybe someday," Aracely said, her voice soft and sad.

"What?" Sam looked at her, confused. Her eyes were half-shut, but gazing upon the sky overhead.

"Maybe someday I'll fall in love with you and we can be together," said Aracely. "If it happens, it would be real. I don't lie about these things. Well, maybe a little, but not to the person I'm with. Not like Speedball lied to Squirrel Girl." She sighed. "Maybe someday I'll get over him."

"What do you mean?" Sam was feeling intrigued now. _Was_ she 'obsessed' with Robbie, or not? "I thought the reason you ended our, our arrangement, now, was because Robbie is single again, so you can pursue him and win his heart, which you know you'll succeed in, thanks to your handy telepathy powers?"

Aracely blinked hard, as if trying to clear something out of her eyes. He wondered if she was struggling not to cry, too. "I couldn't say it in there, in front of everybody, but… not exactly." Sam gaped at her in surprise, and she raised her eyebrows. " _What_ , Sam? Come on, I've got ethics!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. He didn't blame her for the pain he felt; the last thing he wanted was for her to feel as bad as he did. He wanted her to be happy.

"You're my best friend, aren't you, Sam? Did we at least get that out of this?" she looked at him hopefully, her eyes wide and earnest. "Kaine is my champion, and Robbie is me ex-soulmate, but you're my best friend?"

"Is ex-soulmate a thing?" Sam narrowed his eyes. He couldn't figure it out in any sense; how could a person not be her soulmate unless they never had been?

"Maybe," Aracely tilted her head thoughtfully. "I don't know what to call it! It's very weird. Maybe Kaine was right that soulmates don't exist after all. Or maybe some do, for very special people. But I'm going to die soon, anyway, so I probably won't have time for one of those. Are you my best friend?"

"Uh…" Sam stared at her, anxiety filling him about her dying. "Sure?" She was a great person, really. Yes, she was weird, and yes, she had broke his heart, but he liked her, and the fact that she had chosen his heart to break in the first place proved that she liked him. "Are you dying?"

Suddenly Aracely's eyes went white as the moon, and her voice became strange. "Huitzilopochtli will rise," she said, levitating a few inches into the air, before dropping to get feet. "I've always wanted a best friend," she sighed, giving him a sad little smile, as if nothing had happened. "Sam, I love Robbie with all my heart, but… I think he's in love with somebody else. And that love is so…" she took a breath. "So powerful. I've never seen anything like it. It's like I've never even seen love before I saw this."

"Wh… what?" Sam blinked. "What are you talking about?" It couldn't be Squirrel Girl?

"I'm so stupid!" Aracely clenched her fists and jumped up and down a couple times. "So much that it requires me to stomp with both feet at the same time!" She took a deep breath. "I felt it for so long, I know I did, but I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to believe it…" She swallowed, and the next words just seemed to roll out of her lips: "Vance loves Robbie more than anything in the world! And Robbie loves him back, and they've loved each other for I-don't-even-know-how-long, but I never saw it, because I didn't want to see it, because I want Robbie for me, and they're both kinda in denial so they don't want to see it, but they love each other and it's the purest most beautiful thing I've ever felt." She ended. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

_Oh. Them? But Robbie said he didn't…_ Sam stared at Aracely, feeling helpless. There was nothing he could do; her heart had been broken too, even though it was by another man, not him. And she was sad. They were both sad. Instinctively Sam put his arms around her, hugging her close. "I'm sorry, Aracely."

"No, it's an amazing love, it's art, like the mountain is art, but their love is even beautifuler," she shook her head mournfully, gratefully accepting the hug, while still crying. "They should be together."

"If they're in denial, though…" Sam trailed off. Why wouldn't Speedball and Justice be together, if they actually had as perfect and true a love as Aracely said? How Sam felt right now, the pain of not being with Aracely anymore… he couldn't imagine possibly putting himself through that pain voluntarily. Why would Vance and Robbie? Were they both so very afraid of telling each other how they felt, that they were willing to live without it?

He thought about it. Well, they _were_ both guys — was that the issue? Maybe upbringing they'd had regarding it? But what was so wrong with being bisexual anyways? Or with being gay? Nah, that was a stupid question. Sam knew that well — his bully Moffet had many victims, including Sam; but among the 'types' of people he picked on, beat up, were gay. It sure didn't pay to be different. Anything was enough reason to be picked on. But the New Warriors were all good people, right? They wouldn't care who their leader loved.

"It's a lot of things." Aracely was gazing into his eyes now, and Sam got the feeling like she had been following along with his thoughts. "Robbie is convinced Vance belongs with that Angelica woman. Vance is convinced Robbie is straight as can be. They both put each other's happiness above their own ( _God_ it's gorgeous). And they've just been friends for so long, and… it would be weird for them? Don't even ask about Silhouette." She shook her head. "That five-minute romance was all derived from worry. But Robbie and Vance worry about each other so much they could definitely probably possibly get heart attacks from it." She sighed. "See you soon?"

"Hope so." Sam nodded. He didn't really know… he didn't have any plans. "I'm still technically supposed to be on bedrest. You know, from fighting the Hulk. Hey, 'Cely… are you gonna tell them? Robbie and Vance?"

She shrugged forlornly. "You think I should? Oh, you do. And you're right, you're wise — but aww Sam, you don't have to feel bad for me! I'll be great. And so will you. I promise."

Sam blinked. It was always weird when she did that.

She patted him on the shoulder. "I just might hint at them. I'll see you, whenever… be careful. XOXO — I just heard of that, you know, it's supposed to look like hugs and kisses, though I really can't tell which letter is which! The X could be crossed arms like a hug, or scrunched lips like a kiss! And the O could be around arms like a hug, or circle lips like a kiss. It's totally ambiguous."

"Thanks, bestie." Sam blinked. XOXO. Platonic XOXO. _Hammer it into your head, Nova._ He took off into the sky. It was a couple seconds into the flight when he realized a very sensible reason she might have had for warning him to be careful — his helmet was glitchy. Maybe he should've taken Vance up on that ride.

Fortunately the concern didn't prove necessary, and he landed outside his house in one piece. He didn't try to mask his sigh of relief when that happened; there was nobody to hide it from as he climbed in through his bedroom window, took off his helmet, and threw himself down on the bed. Then he burst into sobs into his pillow.

He only got a minute of peace before a knock sounded at his door. He groaned at his bad luck; then a second later the intruder opened the door, without even waiting for an invitation.

"Sam? What happened, sweetie?" Mom. Here she was, there for him, as usual. He really didn't want her here, though, intruding on his crying time — a feeling that quickly faded away when she sat down beside him on the bed and started gently stroking his hair. "Hey," she said softly, "hey, sweetie, it's gonna be alright. It gets better."

He looked up at her, and there was sympathy in her eyes. Motherly concern that made him just want to hug her tight and never let her go. So he fell into her arms. "It gets better," she repeated softly. She would know. After all, she hadn't been with Dad since… way too long ago.

Presently he heard another familiar voice from in the hall, moderately brisk, but beautiful. "Mrs. Alexander, I'm sure I've asked this before, but where's the kiddy cups or should Kaelynn…" Sam looked up when she trailed off, to see Carrie standing in the doorway. His former crush, the cutest girl in school, complete with lip ring and streak of pink hair dye. Had Mom gotten her to babysit?

"Don't worry about it," Sam's mother told Carrie. "I'm not going to work, after all. I think I'm going to call in sick."

"What?" Sam was alarmed. She couldn't miss a valuable paycheck for him! "You can't skip work!"

"Hey, they expect a few sick days." Mom ruffled his hair. "I think I can take off a day."

"Well…" Sam's eyes wandered around the room, feeling embarrassed. His eyes landed on his helmet, and for a moment he felt alarmed, before remembering that Carrie already knew his secret identity. Then he saw Kaelynn enter the room.

Carrie came to the bed, narrowing her eyes at his face. Suddenly he realized that he was actually still pretty visibly banged up from fighting Hulk. "Did you get that as Nova?"

"He saved the car," Kaelynn nodded brightly. "And a bunch of other cars. He didn't do it very gentle, though."

"I heard he beat the Hulk," Mom added, and Sam felt his cheeks flush with pride when he saw Carrie's impressed look. Carrie was great. Really really really great.

This was nice… very. He had good people, people who cared for him — real family. Sam had two families, when he thought about it: one was the New Warriors, and the other was the one he had here, plus his dad who he was going to find at some point… maybe he even had a third if he counted his space friends — but he didn't count them. It didn't matter. Mom, Carrie, even Kaelynn were here for him when he needed it… and Sam felt a little better now. He was a very lucky boy, and he knew it.


	15. Water Snake

Faira stood on the porch of the mountain. Aracely had gone back inside a while ago, and Sam must surely be home by now. There was so much going on, lately, and yet none of it seemed to involve decapitation. That bewildered her, but at the same time it kind of thrilled her. She liked studying couples, trying to predict their outcomes; she always had, though she didn't often admit it. But all this? It made her need to take a break. Humans were so… crafty yet fickle, when it came to relationships. She was fairly sure that this would never happen in Atlantis. Why did all the New Warriors wear their hearts on their sleeves? What was wrong with the team annoyance aka Speedball? And why did…

Another Warrior joined her outside, letting out a deep beautiful sigh as he closed the door behind them.

And Kaine… Why did everybody think she and he were practically an item?

Kaine gave her a half smile. "I couldn't take the heat everybody was emitting in that shithole. Had to step outside."

Faira nodded. "Same as me."

"Uh…" Kaine nodded back. "Brilliant minds have common interests, huh?" He seemed awkward, and he laughed it off. "Seriously, Faira, you're good with this kind of shit — how long you figure it'll be till the bleedin' hearts cool down?"

"It depends on whose bleeding heart you speak of," she met his eyes. "Justice and Silhouette are most likely already over their business easily, though I doubt Justice's heart would stop bleeding with that. He worries for his team — which in others would be soft, but in him his concern is what makes him a mighty leader. Also nor would Speedball's heart. He was very close with Doreen, and even though Robbie is typically a jerk… he's really only annoying. And I'm realizing he has a soft side."

"What about Aracely?" Kaine stared at her earnestly. "I mean, she'll be okay, right?"

Faira gazed back at him. His eyes were so longing, so sincere. It amazed her heart that he was looking to her to answer questions that were so sacred to his. She had so much respect for this human, this clone, and… mutual respect was always a spicy hot thing. "She'll get over it," she nodded, praying she had any idea what she was talking about. Whether it was breaking Sam's heart that she had to get over, or her crush on Robbie, who would probably never return her affections. "They all will get over it, at some point."

"Right," Kaine muttered. He sighed. "Faira, do you want to get out of here? Like, really out of here — off of this mountain, with me? Do something fun to calm our nerves. Or _my_ nerves, anyway."

"We could go down to the village," Faira said slowly. She didn't know what fun there was in Transia, but anything with Kaine would probably be really good right now.

"Sweet," Kaine smiled, and began to step down the mountain. It was very steep, and he wobbled a little, but he had a natural grace that she adored. She took a step beside him. He held out his hand, and she clasped it. Then they began to make their way down the steep slope.

"I wonder if they have anything cool in this town," Kaine said thoughtfully. "I mean, they have been living in the shadow of the High Evolutionary… and I don't actually know if that's a plus or a minus as cool shit goes."

"He has pretty… _cool_ technology," Faira commented, and slipped on a rock. Stupid surface-world! She panicked for a second. Then Kaine grabbed her and pulled her back up, not loosing his own balance for a heartbeat.

"It's pretty steep," he commented empathetically, then added, "Thank fuck I stick to things, or I'd be falling myself! You're naturally agile, but you can use me for support whenever."

 _Thank fuck?_ She nodded, and joined her hand to his again. They continued on until they got to the bottom of the mountain. Then it was a race to the village. Faira found her feet getting caught on edges more than her usual — sure, she was more used to swimming than running, but she'd thought she at least had some skill. Kaine had said she had. But of course… that was why she was slipping up, she was nervous around Kaine. Ugh. Warriors weren't supposed to be this nervous. Besides, Kaine was a fun man — she shouldn't be nervous.

"Beat ya!" Kaine shouted, letting go of her hand at the last moment as he shot a web at a park swing and swung right over to it.

"Ignoring the fact that you cheated — is that supposed to be the finish line?" Faira smiled, meeting him by the pole where he sat triumphantly, and seating herself down on a swing.

"As of now, yeah," Kaine smirked. "And I didn't cheat. You need _rules_ to cheat, and I've got no time for that shit." He hoped down from the pole and squeezed his butt next to her on the little seat of the swing, bending the chain. She gave him a shove back, and he grabbed her around the waist with his strong arms, pulling her onto his lap. She grabbed ahold of the chains. He kicked off the ground and started swinging, his body swaying with the rhythm on the swing. "You have swings in Atlantis?" he asked casually.

"Not like this," she admitted. "Water resistance wouldn't be the best for one of these."

"Oh, right. Duh. Do you know how to swing? I mean, I was never a kid, and even I know how to swing."

"Maybe." Faira smiled, adjusting her fingers along the chains. "We can see." With that she kicked her legs over Kaine's, swinging her body in the way she had just seen him do — only she worked it faster and harder than he had. They suddenly swung higher than they'd been doing before.

She felt Kaine start beneath her and heard him let out an _Oof!_ as if in pain. "My God," he mumbled. But a second later, he added smoothly, "Damn, girl. I like you!"

"I like swings!" Faira said; it was the best thing she could think to respond right now, but seriously it made her feel all warm inside that he said that he liked her.

"Wanna jump off?" Kaine asked, letting go of the chains and wrapping his arms around her instead. "I see kids do that sometimes."

"Alright." She felt an actual grin come over her face. "Hold on tight. Three, two—" She didn't wait to get to one. When they were at their highest point in the front — aka practically horizontal, she pushed herself forcefully off the swing. Kaine didn't let go when they came off into the air, but he flipped himself over her head and landed on his feet in front of her.

"That was actually… surprisingly… really fucking sweet," he scratched his head with unusual cheerfulness. "What do you wanna do next? Check out the monkey bars, or explore the town?"

"Let's see what this village has to offer," Faira suggested. After all, if Sam and Aracely enjoyed themselves and they weren't even really a couple, there had to be something interesting to see around here. Of course, she didn't bring them up right now. They were supposed to be distracting themselves from all that romance drama, and there was no way she was going to ruin it for Kaine.

"Alright then…" Kaine began walking, then sprinted up to a small building that looked like an antique shop. "These aren't Romanian!" He raised his finger, and pointed through the glass at what was evidentially a weapon. It was a long, curved blade. She thought she it would be interesting to try out. Kaine glanced back at her. "They're Japanese. Assholes've come after me with swords like that — I got in trouble with the Hand a while back, though that probably doesn't mean much to you… just another group of humans, huh?"

"Well, humans are all very different," she pointed out. There was the fact that they were very capable of developing random mutations at any given moment, but that wasn't even what she were talking about. She meant their hearts. Their souls. Just like Atlanteans. "I suppose _you_ wouldn't know the difference between Attuma's people and Namor's."

"You'd be pretty much right about that. Never heard of this Attuma schmuck… Namor, though — Atlantean dude, I think? Only he's white. Shit, is that racist?"

She laughed a little at his look of concern. "I believe it's fine. With me, anyway."

"Well," Kaine smirked a little. "Ah, the joys of window shopping. Serious, I never knew it could be cool."

"Neither did I," Faira agreed. She'd been raised a warrior, and window shopping wasn't something she typically did. But those were gorgeous weapons… and ornaments… and jewelry. Faira had never been one for jewelry, but she couldn't help but admire the beautiful gemstones and the skillfully crafted pendants in silver and gold. It must be amazing to be the artist of a thing like that.

"We could buy something," Kaine spoke with what looked like concentrated flippancy, as he gave her a sideways look. "I mean, I'm fucking loaded; plus now the Warriors have all the High Evolutionary's riches. It'd be a goddamn relief to get rid of some of that shit."

"I need nothing, Kaine," she touched his hand lightly. She was touched at his generosity, doubly endearing by the fact that he seemed to be trying so hard not to seem generous.

"You sure?" he held his hand in hers, gazing hard into her eyes. "Because when I say I'm fucking loaded, I mean goddamn where-did-this-asshole-get-all-his-cash-from fucking loaded. Cops might come after me if I don't loose some of it soon."

"Well… would that work to loose you some money?" Faira gave in, and pointed at a necklace. It had a gorgeously fine silver chain, and the pendant was the shape of a rounded eight-point-star, with a beautiful emerald stone.

"That?" he followed her finger and pointed as well. He seemed surprised, and for a moment she worried he thought jewelry unbecoming for a warrior. She nodded slowly.

Kaine smiled and said, "I think it'll look beautiful on you." Then he opened the door, and bought the necklace. She wasn't sure how much it cost in his American and Mexican money, but he seemed happy to get it for her, so she didn't really care.

When they stepped back out of the shop, Kaine yanked the necklace unceremoniously from the box. "Stand still," he requested. Faira raised her chin and lifted up her long braid with her hand, as he placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back. She let her braid fall back over her shoulder.

"Wow," Kaine commented. "I was right. You _are_ beautiful."

She turned around to face him, and she smiled into his brown eyes.

He took her hand and they started walking again, along the road. "Hey," Kaine said thoughtfully, pausing as they passed a liquor store, "I wonder if you need an ID here to get booze. Do I look young enough that they'd card me?"

"Another thing I do not understand," Faira said apologetically. _Card_ him?

"Ah, I'm sure we don't have to worry about it. We're intimidating badasses. You're wearing armor… very attractive armor, by the way, your tailor knows his shit. C'mon." He beckoned, and they walked into the liquor store.

"Let's get champagne," Kaine decided instantly. "The most expensive kind. You like champagne, right?"

"I'd be glad to try it," she raised her eyebrows. Did he really expect her to know the liquors they brewed on the surface world?

"Great. Grab a few bottles." Kaine was already filling his arms with them — five, was that?" he went up to the desk, Faira following with three more. They made the out have with no trouble; so presumably they didn't do that _card _ing.__

Kaine led the way once they were outside. Faira wondered if he had any idea where he was going; anyhow, she didn't feel like holding these champagne bottles for a long stretch.

Presently, Kaine turned a corner at an unexpected time and stopped. They were between two buildings, in a quieter space. He put down his champagne bottles with a sigh, and Faira followed suit. Kaine handed her his… was that an iPod?

"Knock yourself out," he said. "Find one of my less angry hate songs, maybe. I'll be back in a bit." He ran off.

Well, that was strange. Faira sat down on the dusty ground, with her back to one of the buildings, fiddling with the iPod. She got to the music somehow, but honestly, there wasn't anything she recognized. Presently Kaine returned, plopping down beside her with a bucket of ice cream. "It's Chunky Monkey," he said, and then a little embarrassed: "That's what it's called. The ice cream flavor." He pulled off the lid. "I even got spoons!" he added, pushing two white plastic spoons into the ice cream. A smile crossed Faira's face.

Then Kaine grabbed a bottle of champagne, easily popped it open, and took a deep swig. He sighed. Then he took another swig, and another, again and again. She watched him with mild amusement, till it was all gone. Then he spooned himself some ice cream. It was barely inch from his mouth before he stopped, and put it down.

"Faira," Kaine looked at her, and she met his eyes. He looked very serious all of a sudden. "I know this is nothing glamorous. But I just want us both to have a relaxing time. And if you think it's shit, then it's over. No hard feelings all."

Faira tilted her head, then picked up the other spoon and took a bite of the ice cream. Cold sweetness and a mixture of delicious flavors permeated her mouth. She smiled at Kaine. "The Chunky Monkey is definitely not shit, Kaine. We're warriors; we don't do glamorous. And I am having a wonderful time."

Kaine smirked, and Faira opened a champagne bottle to take a sip herself. "Let's see if you feel the same way when I'm through," Kaine turned a song on his iPod. The music wasn't a style she was used to… but it made her want to get up and move around.

 _This ain't a party,_  
_Get off the dance floor!_  
_You want the get down?_  
_Here comes the gang war!_  
_You're doin' alright,_  
_I got the answer!_  
_'Cause all the good times,_  
_They give you cancer!_

Her unspoken wishes were fulfilled, as Kaine grabbed her by the arm, jumping to his feet, and started rocking himself out to the lively beat. It was no type of dancing she knew, and he didn't look particularly organized, but… what did she know of surface dances? Atlantean dances involved up and down motions that couldn't be achieved out of water. Well, unless you were like Namorita and had wings on your feet. But hey — informal dancing was the _best_! She danced along with him, feeling happier than she remembered feeling in a long time. He took both her hands, and he started singing along the lyrics. She loved it. He really wasn't anything extraordinary as singing went, far from it actually — but she loved his voice all the same.

Then the song ended, and Kaine sat down. Faira sat beside him, feeling energized, and took a swig of champagne. Then she handed it to Kaine and he took a swig. He handed back to her, and she drank down the whole rest of the bottle. He snickered, as if that was funny, so what else could she do but pop open the next bottle and down it in one, very long, swallow? He handed her a third, and she did the same, this time gasping at the end of the bottle. "You're awesome," Kaine slurred when she had finished, looking highly impressed. He hadn't even drank that much… it surprised her. Like, he was a pretty buff guy too! But she still felt thrilled. She _did_ feel awesome.

"Awesome yourself," she grinned. Kaine stood up heavily, and she stood up too. There was another song playing from his iPod now — this one slower, and a bit sadder. Kaine wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put hers around her neck. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but it felt amazing. She could feel his heat beating against hers. She could feel his warmth. His soft alcohol breath on her face.

"What is it," Faira wondered silkily, "that is so _special_ about every clone I meet? Princess Namorita is a clone of her mother, and especially along my quest she has become a personal hero of mine; and you, darling, you are…" she trailed off. Awesome. Ferocious. Gorgeous. Amazing. Wonderful. Fearsome. Fun. Hot. There were no words to adequately describe the Scarlet Spider.

"Dunno, but I sure don' get it from Spider-Man." Kaine seemed genuinely thoughtful. "I don' get _shit_ from him, apart from the bod. He's a good guy, I've always been the evil one."

"Nah," her brow creased slightly, "you're not evil. You're a _good_ warrior… a _New_ Warrior. You're what they call a superhero."

"That's the mask I put on lately, init?" Kaine let out a coughing laugh. "I'm r'lly not. I'm the monster. A fuck up. A freak that was never s'pposed to exist. The dude that created me called me a failed experiment, I had to get my ass the fuck outta there. Later he got me back, and he tried to throw me the fuck out, I'm that fucked up. Like actually, like literal fucking trash that trash collectors pick up."

Faira gazed at him, her heart aching. She knew what it was like to suffer horrible tragedy, but she had never been… she definitely hadn't been through what he had. How was it that he was so brave, so strong, to ever make it from there to where he was now? He was an amazing man. She looked into his beautiful sad eyes, and she murmured: "Ever occur to you that the evil man who created you, was disappointed because you were too much of a hero for him?"

A smile cracked Kaine's lips. "Aw Faira… you're sweet, but you really don't know my story. You… just need to know it, though. You need to know who you're fuckin' dancin' with. _What_ you're dancin' with. It's only fair for you, only fair. Nobody ever knows what they're getting into with me. But you, you gotta know, you deserve at least that."

"Kaine," she gazed at him. "Whoever you are, whatever you are, as long as you're _you_ … you are a man I would dance with to every song on every single day of the week for the rest of my life. I don't care what you've done in the past. It does not define you in my eyes."

"You sure about that," he whispered, but his eyes looked hopeful.

"Absolutely certain," she replied softly onto his lips. Kaine smiled a little, leaned forwards, and kissed her. His hands dropped to his sides, and so did Faira's, in surprise. But it was a _beautiful_ surprise. An _amazing_ surprise. As their lips worked in perfect harmony, Kaine began to stumble a little, but she didn't let him fall for a second.

Faira slammed him against the wall, kissing him harder, fiercer. She needed to get _in_ there, she needed to taste the very depths of that which was the Scarlet Spider. He sucked in sharply through his nose at the jolt, his tongue having a tussle with hers. Then she pulled out, suctioning her mouth around his bottom lip and pulling it down, tracing her way down his chin, biting the soft peach flesh. Kaine leaned his head back against the wall, gasping. "Damn girl!" he moaned. "Always wanted… vampire… damn you!" But he was already groping roughly at her ass, already pulling down her booty armor, his hips thrusting in spasms against hers.

Faira didn't remember much after that. Probably because, thanks to Kaine, she was way more hammered than was appropriate for a ready warrior — though hey, drinking was the way for a hero to celebrate! She was never near as gone as he was, but she knew: even if she drank so much she couldn't remember her own name, she'd always remember his. And when she woke up hours later snug against him on the ground in a dirty space between two buildings, both of them naked, with all muscles warm and limber as if the two of them had gone at it hard and rough for who knew how many glorious hours… and Kaine now stirred in his sleep and their hands met… Faira was happier than she'd been since before the Evolutionaries had slaughtered her people on that day she'd first met Kaine.


	16. Justice

Vance was seized with a sudden burning desire to go check on Robbie. Talk to him. _Really_ talk to him. About everything.

He squeezed his fists in frustration. Aracely had said not to, right? She'd said Vance had stuck his nose in Robbie's business far too much in the past 24 hours, or a politer version of that anyways. And she read minds, and she had Robbie's best interests at heart, so he should definitely _not_ go in there, right?

He looked up, and saw Aracely staring at him intensely. Crap. She was definitely reading his mind. He wished he could tell if that was a disapproving expression.

The desire got stronger, insane. Vance remembered when he had broken up with Angelica. Robbie had been too busy with the reality show at the time; hell, just about everyone had been too busy… but he knew he would've liked somebody to talk to who wasn't Angelica's father. Vance wanted to be that for Robbie. And Vance wanted to tell him things. Just things. Things that Robbie needed to know. Everything.

Oh God… he loved Robbie so much.

He looked back at Aracely, whose gaze, though still fixed upon him, was a more nonchalant. Hm… was she controlling his emotions? Did he _really_ love Robbie? But why the heck would she make him think he loved Robbie? Screw that, he was being stupid. She wouldn't. She liked Robbie. It didn't make sense. Besides, he'd felt this way since before he met her. If it'd grown stronger, it was because of jealousy. Vance struggled with jealousy. And protectiveness. But that had to be good. Right.

Aracely cleared her throat. "You can _go_ now, Vance. Stop musing about weird things, I'm not even affecting your feelings for him, I would never do that. Just trying to get it across to you… you and Robbie both deserve to be happy! Go on, tell him how you feel." He tilted her head. "But there! Stopped! No more mild influencing of encouraging you to follow your heart. But really, tell him. You'll regret it forever if you never do."

Vance squinted at her, feeling the painfully strong urges fade. But he still wanted to do as she said — as in _go to Robbie_. That wasn't her, it was _him_. He knew he couldn't bear to stand by another second while Robbie was in pain. Dammit, Vance _did_ love him. He had for such a long time. So he got up and ran down the hall, trying not to feel freaked out by Hummingbird.

He knocked on Robbie's door. "Hey, it's Vance," he called.

"Hey Vance," Robbie sounded tired, and Vance owned the door and came in. Robbie was tucked halfway under the blanket, playing on his phone.

Vance approached him, and sat down on the bed. Robbie didn't look at him. "I'm so sorry," Vance said instantly. There were probably more eloquent words he could've said, but he couldn't think of them right now; and he _was_. He was so sorry. His heart ached from sorrow that anybody would treat Robbie's precious heart the way Doreen had.

"Better sooner than later," Robbie sad distantly. "She wasn't my type."

 _Then why did you ever date her?_ Vance wondered, but he couldn't say that. "Well, I'm sure your type is out there… just… waiting for you. For you to be ready, you know." Vance's heart thudded, and slowly, cautiously, he put his hand over his friend's.

"Hey!" Robbie complained, and shut off his phone screen. "You made me loose my last life. Just seconds away from Silhouette's high score."

"Silhouette actually plays those games?" Vance was surprised. He'd thought Robbie had been joking when he'd mentioned that before; Sil didn't seem to Vance like the type.

"Not a lot," Robbie sighed quietly, "she's hella good at it though." He stared down vacantly at his blank cell phone.

"Do you want to talk?" Vance asked.

Robbie shook his head. And then he sighed louder. "She's _crazy_. She kept calling _me_ crazy and literally said I need my brain fixed. I mean, who even says that?"

"Not somebody who you should be with." The words came naturally to his lips. Vance put a hand over Robbie's, and this time Robbie didn't pull it away. He just sighed again. Vance clasped his hand and gave it a little squeeze to show he was there for him.

Presently, staring at their hands, Robbie said: "It just hurts." He paused; for a moment the silence was so deep, Vance thought he could almost hear their heartbeats. But Robbie went on. "It hurts all the time, Vance, ever since Stamford, and… when I was with Doreen, it wasn't so bad. She made me feel special. But now that she's gone, it hurts even worse. Does that make any sense at all? I should feel better for the time I was with her — it's not as if we ever could've lasted. But it hurts so, so, much."

Vance was staring at Robbie's face. Those eyes looked far too unhappy, far too many troubles for his tender age. They were supposed to be in the prime of their youth, but too much tragedy had happened for Robbie to enjoy it. His lips were parted slightly, but down, sad, and so soft. Vance wished those beautiful lips would just smile. They needed to so badly. How could he make them smile? Almost before he realized what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Robbie on the mouth.

It lasted about two seconds, which in other words was the time it took for Robbie to react. He didn't push Vance away; he just stiffened and tightened his lips, and Vance realized to pull himself away. It hadn't been enough time to be out of breath, but his head was spinning. Stupid stupid stupid! He blinked at Robbie, and was just able to see the worst-case-scenario look on his face: an expression that was _unreadable_. Vance hated not knowing what was going on in Robbie's mind. The expression sure didn't look pleased, though. And neither did Robbie's voice when he said, "What the _hell_ was that?"

"I'm sorry." _I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself._ Humiliation rolled over him in waves, and Vance wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Of course Robbie would be weirded out, he was straight, all he'd done during his first years on the team was hit on the girls in every other sentence. Sure, he made a couple stray comments about Vance, too, but when you look at the big picture… it was obvious. Vance found himself stammering. "I don't know what I was thinking, that was so out of line, I mean I'm me and I just…"

Robbie waved his hands, shaking his head no over and over with enough force to fly a paper airplane. He spoke quickly. "Look, I'm not saying I didn't like it, because I did. But here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and you just lean in and smooch me? I thought you were better than that! Were you even listening to me? See, this is why I don't like to share my feelings!"

 _Did he just say he liked it?_ That was the first thought that ran through Vance's head, but it only made him feel worse. If Robbie did like it… if he did like him… Vance was the worst kind of dickwad for throwing this at him now, of all times. "I'm so sorry." A simple phrase, but there was so much meaning behind it. Words couldn't really express it how awful he felt. He didn't know how he could ever make this up to him.

"Oh my God, agh!" Robbie shouted, clenching his fists, and for a moment Vance thought he was going to punch him. Which Vance would take willingly — he knew he deserved it. But instead, Robbie threw his arms around his neck and pressed his mouth against Vance's, all in one movement, enveloping him in a deep, hearty, kiss.

 _Whatha…?_ Vance was too shocked to know how to react, so he just went pliant, letting Robbie explore his mouth with his hazelnut-flavored tongue. Why did he taste like hazelnut, anyway?

At length, Robbie let go, collapsing on the bed and throwing his arms over his head.

Vance stared at him, wondering whether he should say anything. But he figured he had kind of lost that right; there wasn't anything he could do that would fix this. Maybe Squirrel Girl had been right about Robbie being crazy? Because he was behaving like a teenage girl on her period, in Vance's mildly-sexist-but-completely-accurate-opinion-if-Firestar-was-any-indication.

Speaking of Firestar, it was almost as if Robbie had read his mind, because he mumbled, "But Angelica… she loves you. You love her. Any idiot could see that it wasn't for a lack of love that you two broke up."

Vance took a deep breath. Of _course_ he would bring her up. Of course. "It was because she'd rather sleep around than marry me, and you can ask her that for confirmation. You weren't there." He sighed quietly.

"She had _cancer_ ," Robbie said intensely, as if that was supposed to excuse it. She hadn't even been _bad_ then. Vance snorted and looked away.

"Look, I understand if you don't want me. I wouldn't. It was cruel for me to do this to you anyhow, definitely not right now, right when your heart's been broken. You don't have to keep bringing Angel up."

"I know," Robbie covered his face with his hands. "I don't know. You're right, you had all the time in the world to lay a kiss on me and you chose goddamn _now_ to do it, but that doesn't change the fact that you've always been there for me, when no one else was. Even before you found out who it was behind the Penance helmet. Did I ever tell you that, Vance? Did I ever tell you how much it meant to me when you were kind to me as Penance, and invited me to join your New Warriors knockoff? You were there for me when I decided to throw my future away on a roadtrip. You're there for me even when I'm an asshole." He took a sharp breath, sitting up straight to look him in the face. "But Vance… so much has happened lately, I don't know what I feel anymore. I wanted to be with her. And of course I've always loved you. You're my best friend in the world, and you're insanely hot, but I don't know even what that adds up to, and I just don't think I can give my heart to anyone right now. Maybe when I'm whole. I know you would never hurt me and that's the worst part," he added under his breath.

"Oh…" Vance trailed off. He was on the edge of tears right now, too many emotions in his chest to process. "That's cool," he said presently. _Crap_. "I mean, I understand, and I'll always be here for you. I know it hurts." _Even though you were only dating a couple days, try breaking up with a fiancé._ Vance took a breath. "We'll get you through this. I'm glad I know you, Robbie, I'm lucky to have you… as a friend." He always had been. _Get it together, Vance._ Robbie was a great friend. They were good as friends. _Get it together!_

"Hey, hug?" Robbie lifted his arms, and Vance let him embrace him, hugging him back. Robbie set his chin on Vance's shoulder, and whispered into her ear: "I'd highly suggest you pursue Angelica. You wanted the team to expand; well, that's our next stop. Jean Grey School. Just don't forget I'm going to be your best man at the wedding."

Vance forced a weak smile over his shoulder. Things were just normal again, weren't they. It wasn't weird between the two of them. It was just back to normal. "I wouldn't pick any other," he replied softly. Not that he planned ever to marry Angel, not when he felt the way that he did about Robbie, but what else was there to say?

It was... fine. Things were... okay again. It was a relief having gotten his feelings out, no matter how it had happened, partially only realizing them himself as it unfurled. It at least made him feel better, and Robbie's reaction could've been a whole lot worse. At least they were still friends.

Suddenly, the door began to open, and they sprang apart instantly to gawk at it. "No, Robbie, Sam should _not_ be the ring bearer, he's not a little kid!" Aracely peered in, looking at Robbie accusingly. Her gaze travelled then between him and Vance. "I don't understand," she said as if in afterthought, "you two… you're in love… I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't convinced… what else could it be?"

"What are you…" Robbie stared at her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Vance asked a little sternly, but he was mostly embarrassed. This… conversation…

"Impossible not to hear," she shrugged it off, closing the door behind her and coming to sit with them on the bed. "I don't get it! You _ARE_ in love with each other! Both your minds are screaming it!" She sniffled suddenly. "Or is there something wrong with me that I don't recognize real love? Is it because I haven't experienced it? Romantic love versus motherly love versus brotherly love versus sexual lust? Kaine is the only person who's ever… ever… I don't even know!" She clenched her fists and unclenched them, her eyes welling with tears.

" _We_ love you, Aracely!" Concern filled Robbie's eyes, and he gripped her left hand between his. "You're important to us. Maybe Kaine was the only one before, or maybe you had no one, but now you've got at least eight New Warriors who love you. Isn't that right, Vance?"

"Definitely," Vance nodded, his irritation fading away into sympathy. "You'll always be a New Warrior, Aracely, you'll always be one of us, and we're more than just a team. We're a family. A family with a head, sure, and a family that work towards doing something good, but still. I mean, for a lot of us… we're all we got."

Aracely shook her head, sobbing. "No… not really. No. You and Robbie have each other more than anybody else. I mean, there was Donald… he was nice, and Wally, but… they were nice, they didn't love me. They love each other so much. Though even that was nothing compared to you two. I was the only one who didn't abandon Kaine, and he pretended like he hated it, but it really meant the world to him. He went to Mexico for me. He doesn't even speak Español."

Vance felt awful for her. He didn't exactly understand what she was babbling about — even though it was in English, in fact he hadn't even known she spoke Spanish… well, she did look Latina, and she'd been in Mexico, and she was possibly an Aztec god; but she had no accent at all and well, he guessed he was just stupid. But anyway, even though he wasn't sure what she was talking about right now, he got the gist was that she felt unloved, and that hit something deep down. He knew what it was like to be unloved. When he was a kid, before the New Warriors, he had run away because of the lack of love. It sucked, a lot, especially if the people who were supposed to care for you didn't.

"Clearly then Kaine loves you." Vance placed his hands on her shoulders earnestly. "You can see that, right? You can feel it. Aracely, you sense emotions, but… maybe your own emotions are clouding those of others?"

She nodded, blinking hard. "I guess. I... I get scared of things. I never had anybody before Kaine found me and I get scared of losing the people I do have."

"You know how I feel about you," Robbie said suddenly. "You read my mind, remember?"

Vance stared at Robbie in surprise. How he feels about her…?

"Nothing compared to your feelings for Vance," she mumbled, then rubbed her eyes. "But now that you mention it, when the Eternal dude pwned me, the two people who ran straight to my rescue were Speedball and Kaine. That's a self-sacrificial love, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Robbie nodded. "Self-sacrificial love is what we're all about. We're all a bunch of Jesus figures, just ask anybody."

Vance was feeling guilty. He knew he should be happy that Aracely was starting to feel better, and he really tried; but he couldn't help but wish she had reason to believe _he_ had that kind of love for his team, too. Geez, he was the freaking leader. He struggled for something nice to say, but Aracely just slapped him on the arm.

"Don't be like that, Vance, you beat death to save the New Warriors' butts! Guys, I… I know you love me. I was just upset. It's upsetting. I wish I could stay with you guys forever and be alive and... point is, this is the best team in the world! And best of all, we're all real live superheroes!"

"We sure are, Hummingbird," Vance said with a smile. He hoped she believed what she was saying. Aracely always seemed so flakey, but it was hard to tell.

"To get to the (other) point," Robbie said suddenly, after a brief silence, "seeing as how it doesn't take a telepath to know exactly what the point is, you were right, Aracely. I know how you feel about me, and I like you too, but you're not healthy for me, and… you're… not right for me… if I followed my heart… fully… for once in my life… yeah, I've always been in love with Vance, obviously, but I can't be with him either! Not now. I mean, there's a few other vital factors that go into play." He began to number them very matter-of-factly on his fingers, though he seemed very fidgety suddenly. Concern permeated Aracely's face. That wasn't a good sign. But Robbie began.

"One: Vance has a soulmate, and it ain't me. We're going to recruit Firestar whether he likes it or not. They're meant to be together.

"Two: Vance is my best friend, and I'm okay with that. I'm content just to check him out while we be besties. I won't be miserable about not having sex with him. Especially if he's happier that way.

"Three: Firestar makes Justice happy, not me. No matter how I feel, I want the best for him, whether he agrees with me or not. This bullet point is kinda similar as the first two mashed into one.

"Four: I can't make anyone happy, I kind of learned that today. If they really know me, they won't have time for happiness through my mess of a psyche. Vance spends enough time worrying about me as it is.

"And five: My heart _just_ got broken, remember? I'm not about to rush into another relationship on the same day, what kind of a man-slut do you think I am? I'm not ready to throw my heart on the line again. I'm not ready to give myself to anybody again." He concluded, flourishing his fingers dramatically. Maybe that was meant to distract the listeners from the tears he was wiping from his eyes with his other hand.

Vance listened patiently, but by the end, his heart was in pieces. Not exactly heartbreak — no, he'd never _really_ dared to believe his relationship with Robbie to change. He just felt really… awful for him. So, well yes, in that way, his heart did break for him. Robbie's words were glazed with humor — though hell, at some points the veil was so thin it was hard to imagine why he was actually smiling through his tears — but Vance knew him better than that. Vance loved him so much. "Robbie…" he began, but Robbie snapped his fingers.

"Nuh-uh!"

Vance opened his mouth to try to talk again, but Robbie shook his head sternly. "Nope nope nope nuh-uh. Don't even start. I'm glad, guys, you know? …Nuh-uh, zip it, 'Cely; for all intents and purposes, I'm glad. I'm just going to be single again for now. No more crazy love triangles for me anytime soon. We were a great team before all this lovey-dovey stuff started rocking the boat, and I know romance is a hot look on some folks (that's why Selah and Mark exist), but I'm just going to be selfish right now and focus on myself, okay?"

"It's not selfish," Aracely said matter-of-factly. "Self-care is important, according to the mental health websites that Vance thinks about."

Vance sighed, but he wasn't even really mad at her. _But, Robbie. I love you Robbie._ He nodded. "Yeah. It's a good thing, Robbie. I'm proud of you." It was obvious Robbie was putting on a brave face — _no one_ was 'glad' so soon after being dumped. No one. But that was Robbie — a brave face.

Aracely added: "Me too. You're stressed, Robbie... you don't have the emotional energy right now to stop a bank-robbery, let alone date the love of your life. You love him to pieces, we all know that now. But maybe you're right that you need some down time right now to fix yourself, and to let us fix you. I mean you were just starting to recover from your real angsty thing and then Squirrel Girl tore that progress down! Maybe you could use some time... just... to _believe_."

Robbie rolled his eyes cheekily. "Cool. And we'll get Angelica, right?"

"Yeah," Vance took Robbie's hand again, and Robbie squeezed his. "I'll add Angel to the expansion list, provided she has any interest whatsoever in being a New Warrior again, now that she has a perfect teaching job alongside Kurt charming Wagner at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. It's not like I have anything against our being friends, long as she isn't an absolute bitch. In the meantime, anything you need, you tell me, okay? Even if it's for me to ease off the starstruck lover eyes."

"Of course," Robbie brushed him off. It didn't surprise him. Robbie always said that. It didn't mean it was true, but sometimes it was nice to hear.

"Hey." Vance looked into his eyes, and Robbie slowly met him with his own baby blues. Vance just gazed at him for a second, then swallowed and spit it out. "I'll wait, okay? I'll wait for you to be ready. There's no rush, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from following my heart. Which I will, Robbie — if by some chance I did fall for Angel again, even after everything, I'd pursue that, but… I _know_ what my heart tells me, what its always told me. I love you. And no matter how much time it takes, I'll wait for you to be ready."

Robbie stared at him in silence for a moment. Aracely clasped her hands together excitedly. Robbie didn't even look at her. His eyes seemed too fixed at Vance. "You were always such a sap, Supertights," he mumbled, and threw his arms around him, burying his face into Vance's shoulder, kissing his neck briefly, then going back to burying his head. "I'm not going anywhere," Robbie added in a whisper. Vance held him, rocking a little; and he felt better than he had in a long time. They loved each other. Robbie loved him. This, Vance could live with this. For as long as it lasted… for as long as Robbie needed it to last, until they could move along further with things. They would be alright. He hoped with all his heart that the rest of the team would be alright too.

…he hoped that Aracely would be alright.

Then he looked up, past Robbie's shoulder, and saw Aracely. She was grinning, and had that sweet 'Aww' look on her face. And then she gave Vance a thumbs up, and he knew that she was going to be alright.

Vance knew that everything was going to be alright.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's kinda anticlimactic. I think I gotta make a sequel with more from the kinetic boyfriends. Because yeah I ship Vance/Robbie :) …then again, maybe there can't be a sequel. Maybe this is where Secret Wars happens and they all die. Huh.
> 
> ...Another way this could've ended is Robbie, Vance, and Aracely, having a threesome. I'm not going to pretend I didn't think about that… but nah. All single.


End file.
